Course Poursuite
by Jijisub
Summary: Séquelle de "Passion Secrète" ou comment la relation de Urahara et Grimmjow c'est construite - Yaoi Ichigo est partit et Grimmjow se retrouve seul. Pourtant, son oncle lui propose de reprendre sa place comme serveur dans son café. Grimmjow accepte mais..
1. Proposition

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous présente la séquelle de "Passion Secrète" où vous pourrez lire comment la relation Urahara et Grimmjow c'est développé !

Disclamer : J'ch'suis obligée ? vraiment ? Ok... c'est à Tite ! Mon Dieu sur Terre... ('tite larme à l'oeil...)

Bêta Reader : Ernia (mille merci ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grimmjow regardait sa montre nerveusement. Orihime lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le chercher pour aller voir Ichigo à l'hôpital. « Bon sang ! Cette fille est une plaie ! Elle n'arrive jamais à l'heure !». Il commença à tourner en long et en large devant le trottoir de l'université, quant il vit apparaître plusieurs voitures qui se garèrent près de lui. Il vit sortir Chad, Uryuu, Inoue, Rukia, Tatsuki et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Excuse notre retard, Grimmjow ! fit Inoue. Mais Rangiku a voulu se joindre à nous à la dernière minute. Tant à ce que nous fassions le détour…

- Oh quel beau morceau ! fit la pulpeuse rousse qui n'avait rien à envier à Inoue.

- Euh… fit Uryuu mal à l'aise. Si on y allait on est déjà en retard !

- Oui, oui, fit Tatsuki. Grimmjow tu montes avec nous.

- Ok !

Il était plutôt soulagé. Au moins, il n'aurait pas près de lui la rousse qui semblait plutôt du genre entreprenant.

- Oh… moi je le voulais avec moi ! fit cette dernière.

- Dans tes rêves… rétorqua Grimmjow.

Uryuu lui laissa sa place à l'avant et s'installa derrière avec Inoue. Grimmjow se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux deux. De toute façon, il s'en foutait. Il écoutait la conversation entre les trois amis. C'était sûr qu'il n'avait pas une conversation métaphysique avec ses potes. Ils arrivèrent plutôt rapidement à l'hôpital et lorsque Grimmjow entra dans la chambre, il vit Ichigo allongé. Il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer qu'il vit son père et… Byakuya Kuchiki ainsi que l'oncle d'Ichigo. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait régner une certaine tension entre eux. Isshin fit une réflexion sur le bruit qu'ils produisaient mais surtout sur le fait que son fils devait se reposer. Mais apparemment personne ne l'écoutait. Il était déçu. Comment…

- Bonjour ! fit une voix moqueuse.

Grimmjow tourna la tête et croisa le regard vert, bien qu'il n'en fut pas sûr à cause du bob, de l'oncle d'Ichigo.

- 'lut !

- Vous êtes un ami d'Ichigo ?

- Pourquoi je serai là sinon ? fit Grimmjow, exaspéré.

Le blond rit doucement et sortit un éventail derrière lequel il cacha une partie de son visage.

- Oh… vous êtes du genre un peu brusque… et chatouilleux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Grimmjow se retourna et repéra une chaise et alla s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'installer sur une chaise… Mais il avait mal dormi et la chaleur ambiante ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entrer dans un frigo. Il rouvrit les yeux quant il entendit à nouveau la voix chantante de l'oncle d'Ichigo.

- Auriez-vous la possibilité de vous libérer pour un petit travail à mi-temps ?

- Pardon ?

- Voilà… mon neveu m'aide en tant que garçon de café et comme il va être indisponible durant son séjour ici et sa convalescence… Je me demandais si vous seriez intéressé.

- …

- Vos horaires d'études ne vous le permettent pas ?

- Si, je suis dans la même classe qu'Ichigo.

- Peut-être que…

- C'est quoi les horaires et le salaire ? demanda le bleuté.

- Oh, en fait les horaires, c'est moins qu'un mi-temps. J'ai les ai aménagé surtout pour qu'Ichigo puisse se faire de l'argent de poche.

- Il en avait besoin ?

- Disons que j'évite qu'il ne dépende trop d'Isshin, souffla le blond. Donc, c'est le samedi de 16 à 21 h et la semaine de 18 h à 20 h. Sauf les lundis et le jeudi. Le vendredi de 16 à 20 h. Et le salaire est celui d'un mi-temps.

- Autant que cela ?

- Disons que je demande un travail de force et quelques petits extras.

- De quel genre ? demanda Grimmjow, soupçonneux.

- Rien d'illégal ! fit Urahara en éclatant de rire.

Soudain, les deux hommes furent interrompus par Isshin. Grimmjow leva la tête et surprit le regard empli de mépris que l'homme leur adressa à lui mais surtout à son frère.

- Kisuke… j'aurai besoin de te parler plus tard !

- Oh ? Une affaire d'état encore ?

- La ferme et garde ton humour pour tes petites conquêtes !

Kisuke replia son éventail d'un mouvement sec et lança un regard dur vers son frère. Il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et foudroya son frère du regard.

- Tes remarques désobligeantes tu te les gardes, Isshin. Je crois en avoir assez subi pour le restant de ma vie ! Non ?

- Désolé…

Grimmjow se demanda si c'était réellement sincère. Mais Urahara lui donna froid dans le dos, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs. De ce fait, il se mit debout, n'aimant pas beaucoup être prit en sandwich entre eux deux. Les deux hommes le regardèrent et il vit nettement le regard du blond s'adoucir alors que celui de son frère était de granit.

- Excusez-moi… dit Grimmjow qui voulut partir.

- Très bien, je te verrai Isshin ! Et il quitta son frère pour suivre Grimmjow dans le couloir.

Ce dernier se tenait une main contre le mur.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Cette chaleur… c'est suffoquant ! murmura Grimmjow

- Je suis étonné que vous ne parliez pas du savoir-vivre de mon frère… se moqua Kisuke.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?

- J'attends votre réponse…

- C'est ok… C'est pour commencer quand ?

- Demain… Ça irait ? Connaissez-vous l'adresse de mon café ?

- Je serai là ! Et faites-moi un plan…

Grimmjow s'était adossé contre le mur et observa le blond qui lui adressait pour la première fois un vrai sourire. Cela ne devait pas lui arriver souvent d'ailleurs, songea t'il.

- Vous partez ? demanda t'il

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois attendre les autres. Je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion…

- Bon. Allez voir celui ou celle qui vous a accompagné. Je vais vous montrer mon café et je vous raccompagnerai chez vous !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Vous allez vous évanouir si vous restez ici… se moqua Urahara. C'est une question d'urgence… Non ?

Grimmjow soupira et se dit qu'il voulait sortir de cet enfer d'hôpital. Il quitta quelques instants le blond qui l'attendit dans le couloir et informa Tatsuki de son départ et des causes de celui-ci. La petite brune lui adressa un sourire et comprit. Il rejoignit le blond qui se mit à marcher vers la sortie dès son arrivé dans le couloir. Grimmjow crut que le blond allait le saouler de paroles… Mais il resta silencieux. Pour la première fois, le bleuté regarda l'oncle d'Ichigo. Il était quasiment aussi grand que lui, ce qui était plutôt rare. Grimmjow ne pensait être pas être de nature chétive, mais le blond semblait plus large que lui. Il avait une assurance déconcertante. Il était complètement indifférent aux regards qui se posaient sur lui !

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture d'Urahara. Une voiture étrangère… une Mercedes grise. Il monta à bord et sentit la différence avec la petite Toyota rouge de Tatsuki. On n'entendait même pas le moteur… Kisuke demanda :

- Tu as mis ta ceinture, Grimmjow ?

- Euh… Oui !

- Bien…

Ils sortirent calmement du parking de l'hôpital et soudain Kisuke se mit à accélérer. Grimmjow se crispa car apparemment Urahara aimait :

1/ slalomer entre les voitures,

2/ la vitesse…

Il conduisait avec une aisance surprenante. Grimmjow n'arrivait pas du tout à se détendre. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils allaient accrocher une autre voiture toutes les deux minutes. Son cœur avait accéléré dans sa poitrine. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les trucs qui donnaient de l'adrénaline… mais pas de cette manière là.

- Pas la peine de paniquer…

- Je ne panique pas !

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu va arracher la sellerie de ma voiture ?

Grimmjow regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles avaient sérieusement agrippé le cuir du siège. Il le relâcha et essaya de se relaxer. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'air narquois du blond et cela l'exaspéra. Il allait lui faire bouffer son sourire un jour ! Il s'en fit la promesse…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison qui faisait un angle dans les quartiers de Karakura, près du centre. Elle semblait se situer non loin du parc de la ville aussi. Il descendit avec soulagement du véhicule mais retint son soupir car il avait vu que l'autre l'observait. Il marcha tranquillement vers lui.

- Admirable ! fit Kisuke.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas et le regarda, suspicieux. À quoi était-il encore en train de penser ce vieux détraqué ?

- Votre sang-froid ! Mon neveu aurait vomi ces boyaux ! fit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Donc, c'était un test ?

- Non… c'est ma façon de conduire !

- Vous avez combien de PV ?

- Une certaine quantité… rétorqua le blond, narquois.

- Vous ne devez pas faire parti de ceux qui ont un permis « gold ».

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Urahara sortit son éventail et ouvrit la porte de son établissement. Grimmjow regarda à l'intérieur et vit des tables et des chaises disposées à droite de la salle. À gauche, de grands bancs rembourrés avec des tables rapprochées permettaient d'asseoir un plus grand nombre de personne. Des journaux étaient disponibles et accrochés à l'entrée. Ils étaient tenus par de longues baguettes de bois rondes. Sur les murs crème étaient accrochés des cadres avec d'anciennes photos d'acteurs et des publicités européennes qui semblaient datés d'une autre époque. Un immense bar où un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles étaient alignées et de grandes pompes se trouvait au fond de la salle. Il vit aussi les machines à café. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire exactement.

- Dans un premier temps, vous allez servir. Par la suite, je vous expliquerai, ou Tessaï le fera, comment fonctionnent ces machines !

- Tessaï ?

- Mon autre employé… suivez-moi…

Urahara lui fit visiter la cuisine puis le vestiaire et Kisuke lui dit :

- Vous me donnerez vos tailles de vêtements. Vous porterez une tenue de garçon de café. Je vous la fournirai. Demain, venez avec un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche ça ira !

- Bien…

Urahara lui montra la réserve et les bons des fournisseurs ainsi que ceux pour les commandes qu'il devrait passer. Bref, il lui expliqua le travail qu'il ferait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui fit visiter. Grimmjow sentit une présence derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et rencontra un torse. Il leva la tête et croisa une paire de lunette rectangulaire. Ce mec était une force de la nature. Pour la première fois, il se sentait petit.

- Bonjour, Patron !

- Oh… bonjour Tessaï. Je te présente notre employé pendant la convalescence de mon neveu. Un camarade de classe d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Enchanté ! dit placidement Tessaï.

- De même… maugréa Grimmjow.

- Y'a t'il quelque chose à faire de particulier aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Votre neveu ?

- Il va s'en remettre.

- Bien ! Je vais en cuisine alors.

- Fais donc !

Grimmjow regarda l'homme se déplacer aisément entre les différents cartons et disparaître. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Grimmjow se retourna brutalement et plissa les yeux.

- Que m'as-tu fait le pervers ? demanda Grimmjow, agressif.

- Rien du tout, il y avait juste une toile d'araignée qui gênait le passage.

Kisuke songea que le jeune homme était drôlement réactif et qu'il allait devoir faire très attention. Patron ou pas, il lui en collerait une s'il s'aventurait à avoir un geste ne serait-ce qu'un peu déplacé. « Ah, les jeunes… ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… ».

Grimmjow sortit de la réserve et attendit que Kisuke en sorte. Ce dernier ferma la porte et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi…

- Je réside sur le campus !

- Oh ? Très bien. Tu me donnes cinq petites minutes ? Je vais me laver les mains. J'ai touché à un truc et ça colle. Tessaï ! appela Urahara.

- Oui patron !

- Tu peux vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de cassé dans la réserve ? J'ai touché quelque chose qui suintait et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est !

- J'y vais !

- Je reconduis Grimmjow chez lui et je reviens.

- Bien, patron.

Grimmjow se demanda si le dénommé Tessaï savait dire autre chose que « oui patron, bien patron ou des trucs du genre ! Enfin, il ne risquait pas de le gonfler en conversation inutile. Il pressentait que ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui le suivait avec un sourire horripilant. Tout à coup, Grimmjow réalisa qu'il devait monter dans « sa » voiture ! Cela voulait dire… Il déglutit. Urahara vit la tête du jeune homme et rit sous cape. Cependant, Grimmjow monta sans dire une parole. À la surprise du bleuté, Kisuke prit son temps pour conduire. Il le regarda de biais avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est pour te remercier de n'avoir rien dit en montant !

- Oh… merci !

Kisuke éclata de rire.

- Grimmjow… Tu es très intéressant !

- Pas tant que cela, maugréa ce dernier.

Kisuke s'arrêta bientôt devant le campus et il vit Grimmjow hésiter. Il plissa les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je voudrais être honnête avec vous.

Grimmjow avait ouvert la portière et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il posa ses yeux bleus sur le commerçant. Ils ne cillaient pas et une lueur de défi imprégnait son regard.

- J'ai un casier judiciaire !

- Oh…

Urahara encaissa l'information, mais avant de le juger il voulut savoir pourquoi.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Disons que plus jeune j'aimais beaucoup la bagarre et que j'en ai provoqué quelques unes. Je faisais parti d'un gang et nous ne faisions rien d'illégal. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où l'un de mes « potes » a voulu faire du trafic de drogue. J'ai refusé… et on s'est battu et cela c'est mal terminé. On a finit au commissariat pour désordre sur la voie publique. Je n'ai plus fait partie de ce gang depuis. Mais, quelques mois plus tard… mes anciens « copains » se sont fait chopper et l'autre enflure m'a dénoncé comme complice. J'avais un alibi donc ils n'ont rien pu prouver… Mais maintenant, je me retrouve avec un casier. Si je me conduis mal, je peux me retrouver au trou !

- Et bien… fit Kisuke. On ne peut pas te classifier dans les bons garçons mais pas non plus dans la vermine. Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. Je n'aurai pas apprécié de le savoir par un tiers.

- Vous me croyez ? fit Grimmjow, surpris.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

- Merci… souffla Grimmjow. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incrédulité. Je… je viens toujours demain ?

- Je t'attends pour 16 h et ne soit pas en retard !

- Je serai à l'heure.

Grimmjow se redressa et, avant de fermer la porte, lança un au revoir à Urahara. Il quitta le trottoir pour se diriger vers le campus.

- Eh bien… murmura Urahara. Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé un chaton tout mouillé.

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow entra dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Il sortit son portable et appela sa mère. Pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer !

- Maman…

- Grimmjow ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Bien ! Et toi…

- Oh, tout doucement. Mais j'ai le moral.

- Tant mieux !

- As-tu des problèmes ?

- Non… En fait, j'ai trouvé un travail !

- Un travail ? Et l'école ?

- Je continue l'école… c'est juste que mon ami Kurosaki a quelques problèmes de santé et son oncle qui l'emploi à quart-temps m'a demandé de le remplacer le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda sa mère, inquiète.

- Garçon de café !

- Oh mais c'est très bien ça. Tu commences quand ?

- Demain après-midi, fit Grimmjow avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis vraiment contente mon garçon, fit doucement sa mère.

- Je passerais dimanche pour te raconter !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer tous les dimanches tu sais.

- Ca me fait plaisir et puis… Tu as besoin d'aide aussi. J'espère que les voisins ont arrêté de t'ennuyer !

- Oh… Tout va bien. Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !

- Une amie ?

- Tu m'as installé internet la semaine dernière et j'ai rencontré une femme comme moi et on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. Elle est adorable…

- Maman ! Tu trouves tout le monde « adorable », grogna Grimmjow.

Sa mère éclata de rire.

- C'est mieux que de tout voir en noir comme toi mon chéri !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! hurla son fils.

- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'en public !

- Ouais… et bien…

Sa mère pouffa à nouveau.

- À dimanche Grimmjow, je suis impatiente de te voir !

- À dimanche maman, maugréa son fils.

Le bleuté éteignit son portable et se jeta sur son lit, pensif. Il était évident qu'Ichigo en pinçait pour Byakuya et que son prof ressentait la même chose. Donc, c'était cuit pour lui. C'était étrange qu'il n'en soit pas plus chagriné que cela. Pourtant, il fantasmait sur le roux et ça depuis un petit moment ! Alors… Pourquoi ? Il songea alors à sa rencontre avec l'oncle d'Ichigo. Quel drôle de personnage. Il semblait toujours se moquer de tout et de tous. Pourtant, il devait être redoutable. L'affrontement avec son frère et surtout la façon dont ils s'étaient regardés lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Et puis, il songea à son nouveau boulot. Il était heureux et cela lui amena un sourire. Quelqu'un lui donnait sa chance sans poser de question et… le croyait ! Le visage de l'étudiant redevint sérieux. Il n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son passé. Pourtant, lui, il en avait eu le cœur qui palpitait. Il voyait déjà disparaître sa chance.

Grimmjow roula sur le côté et songea à toutes les fois où il avait postulé pour ce genre de job. Sa mère pouvait à peine subvenir à leurs besoins. Elle avait eu un bon boulot qui ramenait beaucoup d'argent avant, mais depuis son accident… ce n'était plus la même chose. Grimmjow pensa à toutes les lettres qu'il avait envoyé pour travailler comme videur de boite, ou comme vigile etc… mais le casier devait être vierge et le sien… Il ragea et faillit déchirer son oreiller. Pourquoi le blond n'avait-il pas bronché ? Il n'était pas bête et il avait vu dans son regard une lueur de désir. Et puis, ce frôlement plus tôt… Une araignée ? Il le prenait pour un con ? Pourtant… ce boulot, même si c'était pour quelques semaines, lui permettrait de gagner un peu d'argent. Il pourrait enfin aider sa mère ! Et lui… s'il était recommandé par l'oncle d'Ichigo il pourrait peut-être trouver un autre job par la suite ! Pour cela, il devrait serrer les dents et travailler très dur. Par contre, si le blond s'aventurait à lui toucher encore les fesses, il lui en collerait une !

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite...


	2. Premier jours

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

voici mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le 1er !

Merci Shizu chou et Ykyrya pour leurs reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach... l'auteur, c'est Tite Kubo... Na !

* * *

Grimmjow sortit ce matin là plutôt en forme. Il était plutôt excité à l'idée de commencer un nouveau travail. Il se dirigea rapidement dans l'amphithéâtre et se posa la question à savoir si Kuchiki donnerait un cours. Il ne déballa même pas ses affaires, car il pressentait qu'ils seraient ajournés de cour. Il regarda la place à côté de lui, là où s'asseyait habituellement Ichigo. Il soupira… et joua nerveusement avec une des mèches de cheveux qui ornaient son front. Bientôt, on les informa que le cour serait donné par un professeur remplaçant. « Merde ! » songea le bleuté. Il sortit ses affaires et observa le nouveau prof. Aïzen Sosuke ! « Putain avec ça on va pas être sorti de l'auberge ! » Songea Grimmjow. Il avait entendu parler de ce prof par certains élèves de l'autre section d'architecture. Un type super sympa, mais avec des cours de malade. Grimmjow commença à prendre des notes et au bout d'un moment il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Aïzen qui lui adressa un petit sourire !

«J'attire les vieux en ce moment… c'est bien ma chance ! »

Grimmjow écouta le cours qu'il trouva intéressant. À la fin de ce dernier il rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il descendit les marches deux par deux et allait sortir quand une voix masculine lui dit gentiment…

- Vous devriez faire plus attention jeune homme, vous risquez un jour de tomber et de vous faire mal !

Grimmjow ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin. Rien à foutre des conseils ! Il avait déjà sa mère pour lui rappeler constamment les règles de sécurité. Ce n'était pas un professeur remplaçant qui allait lui donner des cours en rab. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cafétéria et se prit un repas bien garni. Il fut rejoint par Ilforte et Yami. Il ne pouvait pas blairer ce dernier. Une grande gueule et il se demandait s'il avait quelque chose dans la tête. Bientôt, Hisagi vint se joindre à la table et la conversation roula sur le nouveau prof. Finalement, Ilforte proposa une soirée, mais Grimmjow refusa.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yami. T'as un rancart ?

- Cet après-midi, je bosse, ce soir j'ai mes devoirs et demain après-midi, je vais voir ma mère. J'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour réviser.

- Hum… je crois que nous allons bientôt avoir les partiels de toute façon.

Yami éclata de rire bien fort.

- Vous êtes vraiment con de réviser…

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as intégré cette école, demanda Ilforte. Tu ne fais rien à part chercher les embrouilles. Tu payes pour passer les classes ou quoi ?

- Derrière mes muscles, y'a un cerveau ! déclara Yami, plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

Hisagi jeta un vague coup d'œil à la montagne de muscle. Il eut un soupir et se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressante que l'étudiant. Ilforte reprit :

- Ta mère va mieux ?

- Y'a l'air… Elle s'est fait une copine sur le net. Je trouve ça louche… je vais voir demain pour qu'elle ne s'emballe pas trop. J'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe sur des gens louches. Tu la connais, elle fait confiance à tout le monde et tout le monde est gentil… s'exaspéra Grimmjow. Elle a même pardonné à mon père !

- Ça n'a pas dû te plaire quand elle t'a sortie ça… songea Ilforte.

- Pourquoi tu rends visite à ta mère ? demanda Yami.

- C'est pas la peine que Grimmjow perde sa salive à t'expliquer, Yami. Tu n'as jamais plus qu'une moitié de cerveau.

Yami écrasa ses couverts sur la table et foudroya Hisagi du regard. S'il s'était agi d'un autre étudiant que le brun, tous se seraient tassés de peur face à ce fou de métis à moitié espagnol et complètement timbré, mais pas le tatoué. Il fallait dire que lorsque l'on ose se tatouer un 69 sur la figure… Shouhei ne daigna même pas le regarder.

- Ne me méprise pas, Hisagi ! s'énerva Yami

- Alors ne tend pas une perche aux autres pour te frapper !

La voix de l'autre étudiant était d'un calme surprenant. Grimmjow, à qui la conversation commençait à légèrement déplaire, se leva et porta son plateau jusqu'au tapis roulant. Il entendit Yami et Ilforte protester, mais leurs gamineries l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Il traversa rapidement le réfectoire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires et sortit son portefeuille. Il grimaça. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent de poche. Pourtant, il lui fallait une nouvelle chemise blanche. Il décida de casser sa « tirelire ». Il passa dans sa petite salle de bain, se recoiffa et se brossa les dents.

Après avoir enfilé sa veste en cuir, il se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il se dit que c'était une chance d'être proche du centre ville. Il trouva une boutique où il était sûr de trouver son bonheur pour pas cher. Il eut un petit sourire carnassier en se rendant compte que la chemise qu'il avait repéré était en solde. Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance au shopping ! Il repéra un pantalon en noir et le prit également. Il pouvait toujours en avoir besoin après tout. Il alla essayer les vêtements et sortit de la cabine pour se regarder dans une glace. Le gérant du magasin lui adressa un grand sourire et lui montra son pouce pointé vers le haut et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il songea qu'il portait plutôt bien ce genre de vêtement. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa taille, sa musculature et le fait qu'il était mince… Enfin, il n'allait pas se jeter des fleurs, c'était ridicule.

Grimmjow prit ses paquets et quitta les lieux. Il rentra directement chez lui. Il se prépara pour aller bosser, car mine de rien il avait de la marche à faire. Tout à coup, le visage d'Urahara s'imposa à lui. Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas encore un de ces coups tordus. Il ne mit pas directement les vêtements. Il se changerait là-bas. Il ferma sa piaule et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le café. Il portait des lunettes de soleil. Le temps était plutôt agréable et il arriva plus vite que prévu.

Il entra dans l'établissement et se rendit compte que, contrairement à la veille, le café était bondé. Il traversa la salle et vit un homme blond devant le comptoir en tenue de garçon de café et Tessaï derrière le comptoir préparant les commandes. Grimmjow salua ce dernier et le blond leva la tête et le bleuté arrondit les yeux en reconnaissant son patron. Ce dernier regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es en avance, Grimmjow.

- Je ne me rends pas encore compte du temps que je mets pour venir ici.

- Cela m'arrange puisque nous avons du monde aujourd'hui.

- Je vais m'habiller ! lança l'étudiant.

- Va… j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Je vais te donner ton calepin et je vais t'expliquer une ou deux choses.

- Très bien…

Grimmjow observa Urahara qui prit le plateau d'une main et qui se mit à se déplacer avec aisance entre les tables. Il était… beau ! songea Grimmjow. Il secoua la tête et partit se mettre en tenue. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour rêvasser. Mais de voir le commerçant vêtu dans des vêtements « normaux » était déroutant, surtout avec son air si sérieux. La lueur moqueuse avait disparue de ces yeux. Il n'y pensa pas trop et s'habilla rapidement. À peine eut-il finit qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna et croisa les yeux verts de son patron. Ce dernier tenait un gilet et un calepin. Il semblait se battre avec une chaîne accroché à son propre gilet. Il finit par se tourner vers Grimmjow en ronchonnant sur le fait que le matériel n'était plus aussi fiable qu'avant. Les yeux de Kisuke s'arrondirent en regardant Grimmjow.

- Cela te va à merveille !

- Merci… Vous êtes pas mal non plus ! concéda Grimmjow sur la défensive.

- Ooooh… un compliment ! Je crois que je peux marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche, car avec toi ça ne risque pas d'arriver souvent.

- Ne vous moquez pas. Je suis sincère.

- Merci ! Tiens voilà ton gilet… Je t'ai pris l'un des miens. Normalement tu devrais pouvoir le mettre. Je te donne aussi ceci, cela te permettra de décapsuler les bouteilles à la table, le calepin et le crayon.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire ! fit Grimmjow.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas te tromper ! fit Urahara avec un sourire.

Grimmjow ne dit rien et attrapa le gilet qu'il mit sans un mot. Kisuke eut un coup au cœur. Grimmjow dégageait sans conteste un charme viril assez époustouflant. Il attrapa son matériel. Urahara fixa la chaîne du décapsuleur et lui demanda de le suivre. Grimmjow s'exécuta. Il était évident qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de discuter. Kisuke désigna les tables dont il aurait à s'occuper et Grimmjow se lança dans le bain. Il utilisa son calepin aux premières commandes, mais finalement il se souvenait à chaque fois très bien des demandes des clients. Les tables de jeunes femmes ne se vidaient pas… Elles n'hésitaient pas à commander même plusieurs fois pour être servies par le jeune homme. Grimmjow resta impassible. Non pas qu'il soit insensible aux charmes féminin puisqu'il était bi, mais le travail était le travail et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa chance pour une femelle.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Il était presque 18 h15 quand un groupe de petite frappe entra dans le café. Ce n'était pas le genre habituel de clientèle qui entrait dans les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers les tables dont Grimmjow avait la charge. Et c'est sans aucune appréhension que ce dernier se dirigea vers eux. Urahara avait vu le petit groupe et fronça les sourcils. Il observa leur chef et se rendit compte que ce dernier chercherait des embrouilles au bleuté, mais Grimmjow semblait plutôt calme. Il quitta la table et se tint à côté d'Urahara. Ce dernier demanda à l'étudiant s'il voulait qu'il s'occupe de sa table.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils te cherchent.

- Tss ! Si vous croyez que je suis impressionné par ce genre de petites enflures…

- Si tu le dis… murmura Urahara.

Il quitta le bar et se dirigea vers une table qui venait d'être investie par un couple. Grimmjow s'assura que toute la commande se trouvait sur son plateau et se dirigea vers la table du gang. Il posa les commandes devant chaque personne et tendit le ticket pour l'encaissement. Il entendit alors une protestation.

- Eh connard, t'es gouré… J'ai pas commandé un coke mais une bière !

Grimmjow le regarda un instant et rétorqua :

- Vous avez commandé un coke et vous n'avez pas l'âge pour la bière !

- Comment peux-tu t'en souvenir, tu notes pas les commandes !

- Contrairement à toi, je sais me servir de mon cerveau.

- Je veux une bière !

- Je voudrai votre carte d'identité !

- T'as pas à me la demander, s'écria le jeune, nerveux.

- Il est interdit de servir une boisson alcoolisée aux mineurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la voix chantante d'Urahara.

- Il n'a pas amené ma commande ! s'énerva le gamin

- Et c'était ?

- Une bière !

- Il est mineur et il m'a commandé un coke.

- Grimmjow, pourrais-tu servir la table 14 s'il te plaît. Je vais m'occuper de celle-ci. Merci ! répondit calmement Urahara.

- Bien, patron !

Grimmjow rongea son frein et aura bien collé une gifle au mioche. Il se dirigea vers la table 14 et prit la commande du groupe de jeunes. Il nota le tout sur un calepin et se dirigea vers Tessaï. Il avait froncé les sourcils et le barman lui suggéra de se détendre.

- Me détendre ? Alors que l'autre morveux mérite une claque.

- Voilà, tout est arrangé ! dit doucement une voix derrière eux.

Grimmjow scruta le visage d'Urahara et lui répondit :

- J'aurai pu m'en occuper !

- Je le sais, Grimmjow, mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression dès le premier jour et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps entre les commandes. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, rétorqua Urahara.

Le bleuté scruta le visage serein du blond et s'occupa de la commande en cours. Un couple de filles vint s'attabler derrière le groupe de garnement. Grimmjow se dirigea vers elles et ne regarda même pas leurs mains qu'elles avaient enlacés et les regards complices qu'elles se lançaient. C'était assez évident qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup et cela le laissa indifférent. Il quitta la table et donna les instructions à Tessaï pour deux chocolats viennois. Il dressa l'oreille quand il entendit les rires grivois de la table des gamins. Il comprit qu'ils se moquaient du couple lesbien. Il soupira. Il ajouta des biscuits pour les chocolats et prit son plateau pour livrer la commande. Quand il passa devant les jeunes, Grimmjow vit le croche-pied du premier crétin de table, mais ne vit pas le second et Kisuke n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir. Grimmjow se retrouva allongé sur le sol et la commande de chocolat fut reçue en partie par la malheureuse cliente qui cria de douleur.

Kisuke se précipita et un mouvement eu lieu dans les tables.

- Ça va Grimmjow ? demanda la voix du commerçant inquiet.

- Oui… souffla le bleuté.

Kisuke se dirigea vers la cliente brûlée et lui demanda de le suivre pour qu'il puisse lui donner les premiers soins. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait désemparée. Son amie la suivit et Grimmjow se redressa, fou de rage. Il se tourna et vit soudain Tessaï à côté de lui qui l'aida à se redresser.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Non… je crois !

Grimmjow s'assura avec ses mains que tout était en place. Et vit soudain Tessaï attraper les deux garnements et les traîner dans l'arrière boutique. Les autres étaient devenus pâle sur leurs sièges et s'étaient tassés. Quelques clients vinrent prendre des nouvelles du serveur et Grimmjow les rassura. Il se pencha et ramassa le plateau et la vaisselle cassée. Puis il se dirigea vers la réserve pour prendre le nécessaire pour nettoyer. Pas besoin qu'un client tombe maintenant ! Il eut le temps d'entendre la voix d'Urahara lui parvenir de la cuisine.

- Voilà, ça devrait aller. Maintenant, les jeunes gens qui sont ici vont vous présenter des excuses et payer pour les dégâts…

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire. Il nettoya la salle et alla reposer le matériel à sa place. Il vit que Tessaï avait rejoint son poste. Le bleuté vit une main se lever et se dirigea vers la table. Il prit la commande et la donna une nouvelle fois à Tessaï… quand il fut interpellé par Kisuke.

- Peux-tu venir un instant, Grimmjow ?

- Bien sûr patron.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit tout le groupe d'adolescents dans la cuisine, arborant tous une belle teinte rouge écrevisse sur leurs visages. Quand étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il n'avait rien vu.

- Voilà, maintenant vous présentez vos excuses à mon serveur !

- Euh… protesta Grimmjow qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- On s'excuse et on ne le refera plus, dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Très bien. J'ai le téléphone de vos parents. Ils paieront la facture de pressing de mon employé. J'ai également une très bonne mémoire. Si je vous revoie dans mon café ou semer le trouble autour, sachez que je saurai vous faire comprendre les bonnes manières ! décréta le blond. Vous pouvez partir.

- Patron, je peux partir ?

- Oui…

Grimmjow regagna sa place et vit défiler le groupe d'adolescents qui s'étaient tassés sur eux-mêmes. Il vit également le couple de femmes regagner leur place. Grimmjow fut interpellé par Kisuke qui lui demanda de leur servir la même chose. Bien sûr, elles ne paieraient rien. Grimmjow servit les femmes et présenta ses excuses en bonne et dû forme.

- Vous n'avez rien fait ! s'exclama l'une d'entres elles. Si ces gamins n'avaient pas été là, nous n'aurions rien eu.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension, marmonna l'étudiant.

Il quitta la table et finit son service sans plus d'histoires. Arrivé au moment du départ, il souffla enfin. Il s'appuya contre son casier. Il avait mal aux jambes. Certes, il faisait de la marche et était assez sportif, mais piétiner comme cela était épuisant. Ses muscles protestaient violemment et ses pieds semblaient avoir gonflé.

- Merde ! souffla Grimmjow.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda la voix d'Urahara derrière lui.

- J'ai mal au pied et j'ai mal partout en fait !

- Normal… Les débuts sont toujours difficiles, surtout lorsqu'on a l'habitude d'être assis. Écoute, prend ton temps pour te changer. Je vais demander à Tessaï de te servir un café. Reste dans la cuisine. Il va y avoir un petit creux tout à l'heure et je te déposerai devant le campus.

- Vous fermez à quelle heure ?

- Cela dépend du monde en fait. Le samedi souvent vers 22 h. Je retourne en salle…

Grimmjow vit partir Urahara et il commença à se déshabiller. Il desserra ses chaussures et se promit de voir pour des plus confortables pour la prochaine fois. Il s'installait à peine en cuisine que Tessaï lui apportait un café et un livre d'architecture. Voyant l'air étonné du bleuté il dit sobrement…

- C'est à Ichigo. Il lit ce genre de magasine au cours de ces pauses ou quand il nous rend visite !

- Moi, c'est plutôt un autre type de magasine que je lis entre les pauses.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'Ichigo était trop sérieux, rétorqua l'armoire à glace.

Grimmjow se retrouva seul et feuilleta le livre. Il songea soudain à Ichigo et à son malaise. Sa cuillère tourna dans sa tasse et il commença à déguster son café très songeur. Ses pensées se tournèrent également vers sa mère … Une infirmière venait souvent rendre visite à cette dernière qui avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Elle avait besoin de nombreux soins. Il songea à Ichigo qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait bien, prenait régulièrement des cachets de manière non ostentatoire. Il avait été un imbécile de le forcer à faire ce match. Il avait bien vu son malaise à chaque fois… Mais il connaissait les performances du roux et n'avait rien voulu comprendre. Il soupira.

- Oh… que voilà une mine pensive ! se moqua gentiment le blond.

Grimmjow sursauta et croisa les yeux verts du commerçant. Grimmjow se gratta la tête et demanda à Kisuke :

- Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous demander si la voix que vous aviez choisie n'était pas la bonne et que vous vous étiez fourvoyé ?

Kisuke prit un air sérieux et s'installa à côté du bleuté.

- Si… c'est pourquoi j'ai changé de profession.

- Vous étiez quoi avant ?

- Médecin.

Grimmjow ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Et vous êtes…

- Patron d'un café… mais pas seulement, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi avez vous abandonné médecine ?

- Parce que c'est mon père qui a choisi pour moi.

- Oh… J'ai même pas cette excuse là !

- Allez, je te raccompagne.

- Ok…

Grimmjow suivit Urahara qui avait enfilé une veste et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture grise. Une fois dans la voiture, le blond reprit.

- Tu sais… Je te conseille de ne pas avoir de regrets dans ta vie, mais réfléchis bien à toutes les conséquences de tes actes.

- Ouais…

Kisuke conduisit de manière fluide mais pas comme un fou. Il laissa bientôt le jeune homme devant le campus. Avant de quitter la voiture, Grimmjow se tourna vers le blond.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure. Sur l'instant j'ai cru que vous m'en voudriez.

- Baka ! Si tu avais vu comment s'en était sortit Ichi la première fois… Kisuke lui fit un clin d'œil. Un souvenir mémorable ! termina le blond.

Il allait quitter la voiture et Urahara dit avec une note d'humour :

- Même pas un bisou d'au revoir ?

- Va te faire voir pervers !

- Tu vas pas me la jouer prude façon Ichigo !

- Je ne suis pas prude « Patron ». Bonne soirée !

Grimmjow claqua la porte et vit la voiture quitter le bord du trottoir et s'engouffrer d'une façon peu orthodoxe dans la circulation. « Il est vraiment frappé, pas méchant… mais frappé et… pervers ! » songea-t'il. Il regarda sa montre : presque 21 h30. Bon, maintenant il allait réviser. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne se posa plus de question existentielle. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

à Bientôt ^^


	3. Quoi faire ?

coucou !!!

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici un nouveau chap. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclamer : j'en ai marre, tout est à Tite !

* * *

Grimmjow se leva le lendemain en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait un effort surhumain. Il était épuisé. Il avait révisé jusqu'à tard et les crampes qu'il avait aux jambes ne l'aidaient pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Puis il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il déjeuna rapidement et ne voulut pas croiser l'un de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Ils lui parleraient filles ou sorties…

Il se dirigea vers le métro en fin de matinée. Il monta dans la rame et regarda vaguement à l'extérieur. Il avait vissé son MP3 sur ses oreilles et ne remarqua même pas les regards féminins tournés vers lui et les gloussements qu'il provoquait inconsciemment. Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers ses études. Si Kurosaki avait eu un très gros malaise et qu'il eut fallu faire les premiers secours… Il en aurait été incapable. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme une bonne personne, mais plutôt comme étant l'inverse. Il avait fait bien souvent fait pleurer sa mère lorsqu'il était au collège et au lycée. Son humeur s'assombrit encore quand il songea à la fois où il avait été serré par les flics à la sortie du lycée. Il avait été interrogé concernant un trafic de drogue auquel avait participé le gang dont il avait été le chef. Il s'avérait et heureusement pour lui, que plusieurs personnes étaient avec lui ce jour là et qu'on pouvait vérifier ses tickets de caisses le mettant définitivement hors de cause. Mais comme il avait été arrêté pour désordre sur la voix publique une trace avait été laissée sur son casier.

C'est là que sa mère avait été renversée par une voiture sur le parking du commissariat en venant le chercher. Il se souvint des voitures de pompiers et de son état second en voyant sa mère se faire emmener sur une civière, inconsciente. En la rejoignant à l'hôpital, il avait été fou d'inquiétude. Il apprit plus tard qu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher comme avant… enfin, si elle pouvait remarcher un jour, lui avait ton précisé. Il s'était souvenu de cette forme fragile, elle qui était pleine de vie avec un caractère de battante. Après avoir été abandonnée par un mari volage, Chiaki Jaggerjack devait affronter la paralysie de ses jambes. Grimmjow serra les poings. Il vit qu'il était arrivé à destination et quitta rapidement la rame. Il se dirigea vers la banlieue de Tokyo et traversa une zone pavillonnaire cossue. Une chance que sa mère avait très bien gagné sa vie et qu'elle avait eu la prévoyance d'acheter sa maison. Il ouvrit une petite barrière blanche faite en fer de lance et traversa l'allée goudronnée. Il monta trois marches et sonna à la porte d'entrée. Cela rassurait Chiaki qui savait alors que c'était lui.

Il entra et son odorat fut tout de suite assaillit par la bonne odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine après avoir abandonné sa veste dans le couloir. Il vit sa mère se tenir debout devant l'évier. Il eut un sourire… Elle avait prouvé au toubib qu'elle pouvait défier les pronostics. Il se dirigea vers elle et regarda ce qu'elle faisait.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Bonjour Grimmjow. Je suis contente de te voir… Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ici.

- 'jour M'man.

- Par contre, tu peux aller voir dans la salle de bain ? J'ai une étagère qui tombe. J'ai cassé une petite patte qui la soutenait et je crois bien qu'elle va rendre l'âme.

- J'vais regarder.

- Ah oui… Tu pourrais aussi aller dans l'armoire de ma chambre et en retirer la couette à fleur qui est en haut ? J'ai froid la nuit et je n'ai pas osé demander à mon aide ménagère d'aller la chercher. Comme elle est petite…

- Je serai venu si tu m'avais appelé… grogna le bleuté.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda. Sa mère n'avait pas loupé l'étagère. Il avait beau lui dire que la vie n'était pas un match de boxe… Chiaki ne sentait vraiment pas sa force. Il défit les montants et regarda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère, retira la couette de l'armoire et la posa sur son grand lit deux personnes.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de mariage de sa mère. Cette dernière était toujours amoureuse de son crétin de mari… Elle était rayonnante sur la photo. Elle était métisse et elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire comme l'ébène et ses traits étaient très fins. Un mélange asiatique et européen. Chiaki avait une mère française et un père japonais. De plus, sa mère était très grande pour une japonaise : 1m79. Elle avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Haden Jaggerjack. Un grand crétin américain de 1m90, beau comme un dieu selon les dires sa mère. Des yeux bleus couleur pacifique, des traits d'acteurs de cinéma et une tignasse épaisse bleue… et un penchant immodéré pour les femmes. Grimmjow haïssait son père.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour récupérer la boite à outil. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et répara les dégâts. Il en profita pour faire le tour de la maison. Avec sa mère, il se méfiait. Depuis son accident elle était devenue maladroite et parfois, par peur de le déranger, elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il trouva rapidement de quoi s'occuper. En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit que le porte manteau était tombé. Il le fixa à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un était venu ici ?

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les autres pièces, mais rien d'autre ne nécessitait une réparation urgente. Il revint dans la cuisine et mit la table.

- Maman… Quelqu'un est allé dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai demandé à mon aide ménagère de nettoyer ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ? Je le fais quand je viens !

- Grimmjow. Le ménage que tu fais, n'est pas le ménage que l'on doit faire dans une pièce s'il doit être fait correctement.

Elle le menaçait avec une louche. Il déglutit. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas brûler avec une éclaboussure de je ne sais pas quoi ! Sa mère alla s'asseoir et Grimmjow servit les plats.

- Ça te plaît ton travail ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour longtemps… mais j'aime bien !

- Il est gentil ton patron ?

Grimmjow vit flotter devant ses yeux le sourire narquois de son patron. Il eut un frisson. Il était dangereux ce type finalement.

- Oui si on veut !

- Comment ça si on veut, on est ou pas gentil !

- Il est sympa…

- Mais ?

Grimmjow se dandina sur sa chaise. L'air de sa mère ne l'incitait pas à la confidence, mais quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour lui tirer les vers du nez !

- Je lui ai tapé dans l'œil !

Sa mère s'esclaffa.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu n'es pas censé réagir comme ça en plus ! Bon sang, je suis ton fils !

- Oh arrête ! Ne me prends pas pour une jeune vierge. Et puis, tu es vraiment « mignon » comme garçon.

- Je ne suis pas « mignon » ! s'écria Grimmjow.

- Je me souviens encore… dit sa mère avec une pointe de nostalgie, quand tu portais des couches culottes… Tu étais adorable.

- Maman ! hurla Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? Tu es toujours le garçon adorable que j'ai mis au monde ! Certes difficilement… mais quand même. Un peu de respect, tu veux ! Enfin, y'a quelqu'un qui en pince pour toi !

- Maman… tu peux me dire quand tu auras des réactions « normales » ?

- Rrrahhhh ! Tu es grincheux car je ne te casse pas les pieds avec des trucs du genre : « Mon fils, c'est ignoble de coucher avec un homme ! » ou « Je t'interdis de faire ceci ou cela ? ». De toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Alors, autant que je me mette dans le bain. J'aurai l'air moins cloche. Il est mignon au moins ton patron ? Il sait pour ton casier ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit…

Sa mère le regarda, surprise.

- Alors, le lâche pas… et tiens-toi bien ! Un homme qui te prends comme ça et qui te fait confiance… Il est amoureux de toi ! s'écria soudain Chiaki, excitée.

- Ne racontes pas de connerie ! grommela Grimmjow.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemble…

- Au fait maman ta copine dont tu m'as parlé … elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Hum… repli stratégique derrière une autre question ? Tu t'améliores, fils ! Et bien elle s'appelle Mikako, elle a 32 ans, elle est célibataire et lesbienne.

- Quoi ? hurla Grimmjow.

- Nan, j'rigole. Chiaki riait de bon cœur au dessus de son assiette.

Son fils se frappa le front et se dit qu'entre sa mère et Urahara, il allait passer des semaines épuisantes !

- En fait, elle a bien 32 ans et elle est mariée. Elle a aussi été renversée par une voiture et elle ne peut pas se déplacer autrement qu'avec des béquilles. On a beaucoup discuté et… je lui ai montré un manuscrit. Elle l'a dévoré et elle l'a porté à une maison d'édition.

- Quoi ? hurla Grimmjow. Elle t'a demandé la permission ?

- Non… Elle me l'a avoué après quand je lui ai réclamé. Elle s'est excusée mais elle l'a trouvé si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi j'hésitais à le montrer.

- Tu parles… tu ne me l'as même pas fait lire ! bouda Grimmjow.

- Arrête de râler et mange ça va être froid.

Chiaki commença à le menacer avec ses baguettes. Grimmjow mangea sous la menace.

- Donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation !

- Lequel ?

Grimmjow commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

- Qui ?

- Ton patron…

- Ça va pas ! Bien sur que non… En plus, il m'a touché les fesses ! grogna Grimmjow.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait ! pouffa sa mère.

Grimmjow ramassa ses couverts et son assiette et nettoya le tout. Il se tourna vers sa mère et la gronda.

- Maman. Je te suis reconnaissant parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur le fait que je suis bi, mais sache une chose… Tu ne t'immisceras pas dans ma vie amoureuse. Mon patron est mon patron, point barre. Et puis, c'est pas lui que je visais mais son neveu…

- Je le connais ?

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, il est dans la même classe que moi

- Ichigo c'est ça ?

- Ouais. J'ai su qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il avait été admis à l'hôpital… et c'est de ma faute !

- Comment ça ? demanda sa mère, inquiète.

Grimmjow lui raconta les événements de la semaine. Cette dernière secoua la tête et lui dit vertement :

- Il l'a fait en connaissant son état physique. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Grimmjow. Et il n'a pas l'air de t'en tenir responsable, tout comme sa famille d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi tu te blâmes ?

- Maman, tu aurais vu sa tête… Et s'il avait eu besoin de soins de premier secours ? J'aurai été incapable de sauver.

Grimmjow regarda ses mains.

- J'ai toujours l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- En fait, j'aime l'architecture… Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. Si je travaillais dans le milieu médical, je pourrai aider les autres !

- Tu veux changer de voie ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Grimmjow, déclara sa mère. Je veux que tu termines tes études jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite, si tu veux changer, libre à toi. Mais tu devras te trouver un travail. Je ne pourrai pas éternellement t'aider. Si j'avais un travail, cela ne me poserait pas de problème, mais mes dernières économies c'est pour tes études que je les utilise. Je peux te paraître rabat-joie, mais saches que je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu abandonnes tout maintenant. Il te reste quoi ? Un an à tenir ? Je ne suis pas contre loin de là… Si tu veux te lancer là-dedans, mais pour quel type de travail ? Tu t'es renseigné ?

- Non pas encore… Je voulais t'en parler…

Grimmjow avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa mère. Cette dernière se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers son fils et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Grimmjow… Je te demande de finir ce que tu as commencé. Imagine que cela ne te plaise pas ! Ensuite, si tu veux vraiment changer d'orientation, libre à toi, c'est ta vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne la vivrai pas à ta place… Mais si tu reprends d'autres études tu devras travailler pour.

- Très bien… Merci maman.

Grimmjow se pencha et embrassa sa mère sur la tempe, affectueusement. Grimmjow s'occupa de la vaisselle. Sa mère était fatiguée. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer, il l'attrapa au vol et la déposa délicatement sur le fauteuil relaxant électrique du salon. La seule chose qu'elle se soit concédée depuis son accident. Il lui tendit son livre qui traînait sur le guéridon et la laissa en paix.

Lorsqu'il la quitta en fin d'après-midi, il voyait bien que la douleur avait repris le dessus. Elle avait prit ses médicaments, mais le temps qu'ils fassent effet… Avant de partir, il lui avait fait à souper pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps debout. Grimmjow quitta la maison de sa mère le cœur lourd. Mais… la vie était ainsi faite !

°0°0°0°0°

Lorsqu'il arriva au café d'Urahara le mardi, il vit Tessaï au bar. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et vit Ichigo, la tête dans ses mains. Apparemment, le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Surpris, Grimmjow se dirigea vers lui.

- Ça va pas Ichigo ?

L'orangé leva la tête et Grimmjow élargit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Les yeux d'Ichigo était rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Le bleuté prit un siège et s'installa à côté du roux.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Grimmjow ? fit la voix d'Urahara derrière lui.

Le bleuté se tourna et observa le commerçant.

- S'il te plaît, va en salle.

- Mais Ichi…

- Je m'en occupe.

Urahara lui adressa un doux sourire et Grimmjow se leva à contrecœur. De toute façon, le roux ne protesta pas. Il s'était à nouveau affalé sur la table, la tête dans les bras. Grimmjow se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme. Il se dit qu'après tout si on ne voulait pas lui en parler… Il se dirigea en salle sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il servit les clients qui entraient. Mine de rien il y avait du monde, surtout des employés de bureau et quelque gars de chantier. Tout le monde se côtoyait et une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse animait le bar.

Il n'y eu pas d'incident contrairement au samedi. La clientèle étant plus âgée… La salle ne désemplissait pas. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna et vit Kisuke sur le pas de la porte menant aux locaux privés. Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Grimmjow. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ichigo est très mal. Byakuya lui a annoncé qu'il allait se marier et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de relation avec lui.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Le salaud ! Je vais lui péter…

- Rien du tout… Je m'en chargerai ! ricana le blond.

- Y'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Pourrais-tu rester une heure de plus ? Il y a du monde et je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo seul !

- Pas de problème…

Urahara posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Grimmjow et le remercia. Puis il tourna les talons et repartit consoler son neveu. La mine sombre qu'il arborait avait déstabilisé le jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi touché par la vie de son neveu. Il se dirigea vers la salle et s'occupa du service. Il y avait vraiment foule ce soir-là ! Il ne ménagea pas sa peine et travailla d'arrache pied. Il songea à son retour chez lui et à ses devoirs. Il ne serait pas près d'aller se coucher. Tant pis !

Il se dirigea vers Tessai et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Tu vas bien, Grimmjow ? Demanda le barman.

- Oui… je suis juste un peu crevé, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

- En fait, cela ne dure pas si tard habituellement… Tu n'as pas de chance vu qu'il a fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas grave…

- Si tu veux, je demanderai au patron de te raccompagner.

- Non… non ! Il est occupé avec Ichigo.

- Comme tu veux !

- Merci…

Grimmjow quitta Tessaï. Un groupe l'appelait à nouveau. Il prit la commande et se dirigea vers le bar. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux verts pensif d'Urahara. Il continua son travail. Tessaï prépara la commande et Grimmjow entendit la voix de Kisuke derrière lui.

- Ce soir attends-moi, Grimmjow. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi !

- Non… ça ira ! Occupez-vous d'Ichigo.

- Je te raccompagne ! Tu m'attendras.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et foudroya son patron du regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter. Il prit son plateau et se dirigea en salle.

- Tête de mule ! marmonna Urahara.

- Oui… mais vous l'aimez patron !

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles… maugréa Kisuke.

L'homme se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine et croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

- Alors, j'avais bien deviné à l'hôpital… Tu t'intéresses à lui !

Urahara fit une grimace et dit, narquois…

- Je suis découvert ! Puis plus sérieusement… Cela te dérange ?

- Non… Je serai content si… cela se concrétisait.

- Merci cher neveu… mais je crois que j'ai du chemin à parcourir avec lui !

- Peut-être pas tant que cela. Grimmjow est quelqu'un de très bien malgré ses airs de mauvais garçon.

- Je le sais…

- Tu n'aurais pas quelques tuyaux sur lui ? demanda tout à coup Kisuke.

- Pas vraiment… Il aime le basket, les filles comme les garçons, il est plutôt fidèle, mais a une grande gueule. Il est bosseur et aime les défis. Il faut toujours qu'il soit le premier dans ce qu'il entreprend. C'est tout ce que je sais… fit Ichigo en réfléchissant un peu. C'est un solitaire. Et même s'il a des potes faut pas qu'ils le collent de trop près. Il m'a toujours fait penser à un chat sauvage.

- J'ai eu exactement le même sentiment. Il va devenir mon petit chaton !

- Fais attention quand même à ses coups de griffes, « tonton » !

- Te fous pas de moi ! Neveu ingrat.

Kisuke attrapa la tête orange et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils entendirent la voix de Grimmjow :

- Ça va mieux ?

Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow et lui adressa un demi-sourire, même si son visage était un peu bouffi.

- Je vais partir !

- Quoi ? s'écria Grimmjow.

- Demain matin, je vais donner ma lettre de résignation et j'ai pris des billets pour les États-Unis. Je peux plus rester ici ou je vais m'effondrer. Et s'il venait me voir pour que je sois son amant, imbécile comme je suis, je serai d'accord. Et je ne suis pas uniquement l'amant que l'on cache. Je l'aime… Mais j'ai un certain respect de moi-même !

- Mais… mais tes études ?

- Je vais les poursuivre aux States ! J'ai de l'argent. L'avantage d'être né avec une cuillère en argent !

Grimmjow regarda son ami, stupéfait.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est si… soudain !

- Comme la nouvelle qui m'est tombé dessus. Il me dit m'aimer un jour et ne plus vouloir me voir le lendemain, fit le roux, amer.

Ichigo se tourna vers son oncle.

- Bon, je vais rentrer faire mes valises. Je ne te vois pas demain, mais jeudi matin.

- Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

- Il le faut de toute façon ! Ichigo planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux de son oncle.

- Tu ne regretteras rien ?

- Je ne veux plus être une ombre et me languir à chaque coin de rue. Appréhender chaque cour que je pourrai avoir avec lui…. Je ne veux plus le voir… Jamais !

- Comme tu veux.

Ichigo salua Grimmjow et Tessaï et sortit, son oncle sur les talons.

- Il est courageux Ichigo, mais je me demande si sa fuite va réellement l'aider, s'interrogea Tessaï à voix haute.

- Moi, j'en reviens pas ! grommela Grimmjow.

Il ne se posa plus de question. On l'appelait. Il prit les commandes et rejoignit Urahara au bar. Il donna la commande à Tessaï.

- Grimmjow. Tu finis la table et après, tu vas te changer et je te raccompagne.

- Mais il y a encore beaucoup de clients…

- Tessaï va s'en occuper ! J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui les fais rester mon ami.

- Pardon ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un charme… dangereux ?

Grimmjow croisa les yeux verts qui ne se moquaient pas.

- Allez, tu finis cette commande et tu rentres.

Le bleuté prit son plateau et posa avec élégance les consommations. Kisuke observa le cinéma des clientes. Il était évident que ces jeunes femmes aimeraient plus si affinités… Un peu comme lui finalement ! se moqua-t-il. Il retourna en cuisine. Il se sentit doublé par l'étudiant.

- J'vais m'changer !

- Très bien…

Grimmjow se déshabilla et ne fit pas spécialement attention à savoir si Urahara était là. Ce dernier eut le temps de voir un chiffre tatoué dans son dos dans un style gothique « 6 ». Qu'est ce que cela pouvait représenter ?

- Oï ! Pouvez-vous circuler ? dit Grimmjow à son intention.

- Ok… ok…

Grimmjow souffla. Il n'était pas pudique, mais ce type… le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux si perçants. Il eut un frisson et se rhabilla rapidement. Il allait sortir quand Kisuke l'appela. Il tourna la tête et vit son patron avec un gros paquet.

- Pour toi ! Tes tenues de travails. Je ne te les ai pas donné tout à l'heure car j'avais pas la tête à ça. S'il y a un problème de taille, tu me les rapporteras.

- Ok !

- Allez, en route ! Je suppose que tu as encore des devoirs à faire ?

- Euh… Oui !

- Raison de plus.

Kisuke marcha devant et Grimmjow lui emboîta le pas. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la voiture grise. Urahara conduisit en silence. Il semblait fatigué.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour Ichigo ?

- Oh… je m'inquiète toujours pour lui. Il est peut-être né avec une cuillère en argent, mais il y a aussi un revers à sa médaille.

- Tout le monde à ses propres problèmes à surmonter ! Chacun essaye de trouver la meilleure équation à son cas personnel.

- Tu as beaucoup de problèmes, Grimmjow ? demanda doucement Kisuke en s'arrêtant devant le campus.

- Aucun ! répondit abruptement l'étudiant. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, patron !

- Kisuke… souffla le blond.

Grimmjow soupira et se tourna finalement vers le commerçant qui le scrutait.

- Non, « Patron ». Je ne veux pas être familier avec vous. Et jouons cartes sur table. Je n'aime pas les petits jeux. Je sais que vous voulez mon cul et vous ne l'aurez pas ! Est-ce clair ? Les gars comme vous qui s'amusent avec leurs nouveaux jouets… très peu pour moi. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour le travail que vous m'offrez… mais je ne suis pas à vendre !

Grimmjow se leva et quitta la voiture.

- Grimm'.

La portière avait claqué et le jeune homme avait quitté le trottoir avec ses paquets. Urahara songea que le lendemain il allait devoir négocier un contrat avec lui pour qu'il travaille pour lui le temps qu'il termine ses études. Cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver un autre remplaçant. Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas dit les choses aussi crûment. Aucun romantisme ces jeunes…

Il rentra dans la circulation et retira son bob. Il conduisit dans la ville pendant un moment, il avait besoin de se défouler. Il voulait Grimmjow et il l'aurait. Même si ce dernier ne se rendait pas bien compte du sérieux de ses sentiments. Il soupira…

* * *

ça vous a plu ?

bon et bien au prochain chapitre ^^


	4. J'ai dit non !

bon week-end à toutes et tous !

voici un nouveau chapitre à bientôt et bonne lecture !

Merci à Ernia de me corriger aussi rapidement (super méga Béta ^^)

Merci pour vos coms et encouragement ^^

à bientôt

Disclamer : et oui, tout est à Tite !

* * *

Grimmjow s'installa à sa place dans l'amphithéâtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à la place qui resterait désormais libre… celle de Kurosaki Ichigo ! Sa gorge se noua sous le coup de l'émotion que ce vide provoquait en lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir entrer le responsable de cette définitive et abrupte absence, Byakuya Kuchiki ! Ce dernier s'avançait dans la salle comme à l'ordinaire même s'il était un peu plus livide qu'à l'habitude.

Des bouffées de haine montaient en lui. Grimmjow avait bien envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure et de continuer avec un coup de genoux dans l'estomac et pour l'achever lui abattre ses deux bras dans le dos comme une massue et le finir à coup de pompes ! Il en salivait d'avance. Son regard rencontra celui anthracite au moment ou il s'imaginait justement en train de lui marcher sur la gueule ! Le sourire psychotique de Grimmjow s'agrandit d'un coup.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait si particulièrement plaisir dans ce cours, Monsieur Jaggerjack ? demanda Kuchiki qui devenait nerveux devant les regards menaçant du jeune homme.

- Ouais, Sensei… C'est d'imaginer comment on peut exterminer un cafard avec un seul coup d'talon ! Mais ce serait trop rapide… après tout, ces bestioles nous font chier, alors pourquoi pas imaginer diverses façons de torturer cette merde ?

- Je crois que vous vous égarez Monsieur Jaggerjack… Mon cours est basé sur la restauration des bâtiments anciens et notamment sur l'incrustation d'insectes et de champignons, mais certainement pas des blattes qui ne s'attaquent pas aux charpentes… contrairement aux termites !

- Appelez-les comme vous voulez ! On s'en fiche. Ce qui reste à faire, j'appelle ça de l'extermination !

- Si mon cours vous ennuie, vous pouvez sortir, Grimmjow !

- Nan, nan… j'suis à fond dedans là ! ricana le bleuté. J'ai même l'impression de le vivre en vous voyant !

- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous ! Et vous viendrez me voir après le cours ! répliqua froidement le Kuchiki.

Byakuya reprit son explication sur les normes et vérification à apporter, les autorisations à demander et auprès de quel organisme, la sécurité. _"Bla, bla, bla… Qu'est ce qui m'veux encore ?_" soupira Grimmjow, exaspéré par le fait qu'on ne pouvait plus regarder quelqu'un avec des envies de meurtres.

Comme demandé, le bleuté descendit pour rejoindre Byakuya à la fin du cours. Ce dernier rangeait ses affaires calmement et ne se tourna vers Grimmjow que lorsque la salle fut presque vide. L'étudiant admira la sérénité apparente de son sensei, alors que ses yeux exprimaient une réelle douleur. Cette dernière laissa le jeune homme perplexe.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme si vous alliez me planter un couteau ou je ne sais quel objet dans le corps ?

- Pardon ?

- Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ? demanda la voix péniblement placide aux oreilles du bleuté.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? Et bien je vais vous mettre les points sur les I ! Si c'était pour faire ce que vous venez de faire à Ichigo… Vous auriez pu me le laisser ! J'aurai pu le rendre heureux… Au lieu de cela…

Grimmjow regarda ostensiblement sa montre.

- Il a dû signer sa lettre de résignation à l'université et il doit finir ses bagages pour les States.

Byakuya avait blêmit et porta sa main à la bouche.

- Pardon ?

- Oh… Vous croyiez que vous auriez encore l'opportunité de le voir en cours et que vous auriez peut-être pu trouver une occasion de coucher une fois avec madame et une fois avec lui ?

Grimmjow avait coincé Byakuya contre son bureau, l'air franchement mauvais.

- Vous savez qu'il a passé sa journée d'hier dans le café de son oncle à pleurer des rivières pour un bâtard dans votre genre ? Vous êtes un nuisible, dommage que je ne puisse pas vous casser la gueule…

- Auriez-vous un problème, professeur Kuchiki ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu arriver Aïzen Sosuke qui était maintenant à quelques pas. Il observait la scène avec un petit sourire qui agaça Grimmjow. L'étudiant qui avait lâché son sac, le récupéra et finit par dire à son professeur…

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire sur le sujet ! Et… à votre place, ce n'est pas la peine de venir voir Urahara. S'il vous voit, je crois qu'il va vous tuer !

Grimmjow voulut quitter l'amphithéâtre, mais Aïzen le stoppa.

- Après vos menaces vous comptez partir comme vous le faites ? C'est grave mon garçon ce que vous venez de dire !

- « Mon garçon » ? ironisa Grimmjow. Va te faire foutre vieux pervers !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez-le ! Notre altercation est du domaine privée et cet étudiant n'a rien fait de mal si c'est ce qui vous tracasse, Aïzen sensei.

- Il n'a pas besoin de m'insulter… fit la voix caressante du plus vieux.

- Il est juste un peu énervé. Grimmjow, s'il te plaît, sors d'ici !

- C'était bien mon intention !

Grimmjow jeta un regard énervé sur le lunetteux qu'il trouvait pire qu'un serpent. Une fois sortit, le bleuté respira un grand coup, mais ce n'était pas tout cela… il partit en grandes enjambés vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Il ne s'y attarda pas car il avait reçu un message sur son portable de la part de son patron lui demandant de passer dans l'après-midi pour voir son contrat puisqu'Ichigo quittait le pays. Grimmjow eut un léger sourire. Finalement, le départ de l'orangé allait arranger sa situation financière ! Fronçant soudain les sourcils, Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir être deux fois plus prudent avec Urahara, car le pervers allait vouloir définitivement le mettre dans son lit ! Cela le fit ralentir un peu. Finalement, il haussa les épaules… Si le commerçant avait milles et une façon de tenter de le faire tomber dans ses filets, lui il avait milles et une façon de le latter !

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow poussa la porte du café vers le milieu de l'après-midi. La première personne qu'il vit fut Tessaï qui servait un couple. Il y avait peu de monde. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et le serveur lui indiqua au passage qu'Urahara l'attendait dans son bureau.

- C'est où ?

- Chez lui.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu vas vers la cuisine et tu pousses la porte du fond marquée privée et tu rentres chez lui. Crie-lui une fois après, il viendra te chercher s'il le faut !

- Ok !

L'étudiant traversa le café et posa au passage ses affaires dans son vestiaire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'ici pas fait attention. Il l'ouvrit et vit une grande pièce où des meubles bas occupaient l'espace. L'ambiance était un réel contraste avec le café. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être entré dans le Japon médiéval. Il entendait distinctement le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait quelque part et un claquement régulier comme si une fontaine en bambou avait été installée dans la pièce. Un escalier en bois se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête où il vit une mezzanine.

- Oï, vous êtes là patron ? cria Grimmjow.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et appela encore une fois.

- Monte, Grimmjow. Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes comptes !

- Monter ?

- Mon bureau est en haut !

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, mais trouva cela bizarre. Enfin, s'il y avait un risque… Il monta les marches et rejoignit son patron dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face de ces dernières. Urahara terminait de ranger des documents et lança au jeune homme :

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Je termine ça et on parle du contrat.

- Faites !

Kisuke lui adressa un vague sourire et prit des documents sur son imprimante et les relut rapidement. Il les plia et les mit sous pli pour les poser dans une corbeille. Finalement, il se tourna vers l'étudiant qui le regardait d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu toujours de cette manière ?

- Comment ? demanda soudain Grimmjow, mal à l'aise.

- Méfiant !

- Je ne suis pas méfiant, c'est ma façon naturelle de regarder les gens.

- Oh… heureux que cela ne s'applique pas qu'à moi alors ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Comme tu le sais, Ichigo part demain après-midi. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en plus pour le service. Je suis vraiment très content du travail que tu as effectué jusqu'ici et j'aimerai t'engager tout au moins jusqu'aux vacances le temps de me trouver une autre personne si tu ne souhaites pas continuer. Ou bien, si tu le souhaites jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité… ce qui m'arrangerait bien !

- Vous êtes satisfait de mon travail ? Grimmjow était surpris, personne ne lui faisait de compliments sur sa façon de travailler.

- Bien sûr ! Soit dit en passant… Si tu restes, Tessaï va t'expliquer ou moi, ça va dépendre de nos occupations, la manipulation du matériel et aussi à passer les commandes. Je te dirai que j'ai une autre activité à mi-temps auprès d'un ami, c'est pourquoi, le café est fermé le lundi et jeudi, Tessaï ne peut pas rester seul ici et puis ce temps lui permet d'être avec sa famille.

- Il a une famille ? Grimmjow avait du mal à l'imaginer.

- Et oui… Une femme et deux enfants !

- Alors, quelle est ta décision ?

- Je souhaiterai travailler ici jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité !

Urahara lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Je suis soulagé, Grimmjow ! Tu me retires une épine du pied. On va garder les mêmes horaires. Par contre, si j'ai besoin d'extra, je peux compter sur toi ? Notamment au moment des fêtes etc.

- Oui, évidemment !

- Tu seras payé en plus !

- Vous me payez déjà beaucoup pour le peu de temps de présence… remarqua Grimmjow.

Kisuke éclata de rire.

- Généralement, on ne dit pas non et on dit oui !

- J'ai rien dit !

- Bon, j'avais préparé un contrat, tu peux le lire. Si tu as un problème, peux-tu me donner le numéro de quelqu'un que je puisse contacter ? Tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre de ta famille.

- Juste ma mère !

- Très bien, note-moi ici ses coordonnées

- Euh… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas se déplacer.

Kisuke le regarda, surpris.

- Elle a eu un accident et elle peu à peine sortir devant chez elle. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir remarcher, mais ma mère est plutôt têtue et elle se déplace chez elle debout et un peu dans son jardin. Par contre, elle ne peut pas se déplacer seule alors vous pourrez la prévenir, mais ne comptez pas sur elle pour venir.

- Et ton père ?

- Cet enfoiré, on a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis belle lurette !

- Oh… désolé ! Bon… laisse-moi les coordonnées de ta mère. De toute façon, je devrai quand même la contacter. Lis le contrat… Je vais chercher un thé, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un expresso, merci !

Urahara quitta la pièce silencieusement et disparut pour laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Grimmjow se plongea dans son contrat et trouva les termes plus qu'acceptable. Il avait fait ça dans les règles de l'art et le bleuté appréciait la chance que lui fournissait l'oncle d'Ichigo. Grimmjow leva la tête et observa le bureau dans lequel il était. Une bibliothèque était placée derrière lui et un bureau de taille raisonnable sur lequel un ordinateur qui ronronnait doucement trônait devant lui. Il y avait beaucoup de photos accrochées au mur. Il se leva pour les regarder de plus près. Il y en avait beaucoup d'Ichigo à différents stades de sa vie et parfois accompagné par une belle femme blonde… Enfin, jusqu'à un certain âge. Parfois, l'orangé était pris en photo avec Kisuke et elle comme si ces trois là formaient une famille. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Un cadre se trouvait sur le bureau.

Un détail frappa le jeune homme… c'était une photo d'Urahara avec un autre homme dessus et qui, contrairement aux autres photos, était posée sur son bureau. Grimmjow ne voulait pas être indiscret et ne s'approcha pas pour voir. Il détourna les yeux et rencontra le regard vert d'Urahara. Le bleuté rougit comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage.

- Tu peux regarder, cela ne me dérange pas ! sourit Kisuke.

Pourtant, l'étudiant aurait juré avoir vu un voile obscurcir ses yeux un instant. Kisuke posa les tasses et Grimmjow retourna à sa place.

- Alors ? Cela te convient-il ?

- Pardon ?

- Le contrat…

Le trouble du bleuté amusait beaucoup Urahara et il ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer. Évidemment, cela eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils du plus jeune.

- Oui. Mais…

Grimmjow s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Qui a t'il ? Parle ouvertement… tu ne t'es pas gêné jusqu'ici d'ailleurs !

- C'est à propos d'hier soir et de ce que je vous ai dit et de votre comportement !

- Oh…

Le commerçant ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de conversation. Kisuke songea qu'il allait devoir apprendre la franchise car avec ce gamin il n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines avec ses déclarations inattendues.

- Je veux juste que les choses soit claires une bonne fois pour toute.

Grimmjow se sentait très nerveux. Après tout, il était son patron. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé à l'eau… Kisuke le coupa.

- Ce que tu m'as dit de façon si crue hier soir était exact. Je te désire, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as le travail.

- Donc, si je vous dis non tout le temps, cela ne sera pas un motif de renvoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Le travail est le travail, la vie sentimentale est autre chose !

- Vie sentimentale ?

- Je ne veux pas uniquement « ton cul » comme tu l'as si joliment dit hier soir, Grimmjow. Certes, le sexe ne gâche rien, mais avant tout c'est une relation sentimentale que je veux établir avec toi. Le problème c'est que tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'expliquer.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux. Il prit sa tasse de café et le but d'un trait en pesant les mots d'Urahara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais et que j'ai envie de te connaître. Tout ne s'arrête pas au sexe dans la vie.

- Vous avez répété un discours à mon attention ?

- Je l'avoue… j'ai un peu préparé une explication, sourit Kisuke, moqueur.

- Comment pouvez-vous prendre les gens à la légère ? s'énerva Grimmjow.

- Je prends les choses comme elles viennent, c'est différent, rétorqua calmement le blond.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de moi ou presque…

- Tu ne te laisses pas approcher facilement non plus, ironisa Kisuke.

- Pour moi, c'est impossible ! finit par dire Grimmjow, catégorique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais rien de vous non plus…

- Tu veux savoir quoi dans ma vie ? Tu poses les questions et je te réponds…

- Je ne préfère pas ! Vous êtes mon patron et ça me suffit !

- Aurais-tu peur, Grimmjow ?

- De vous ?

- Hum… je pense que oui !

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Cette éventualité ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu ? Uniquement parce que je suis ton patron ?

- Oui…

- Si je ne voulais plus t'engager et que je te demandais de sortir avec moi, le ferais-tu ?

- Non !

- Dis-moi pourquoi ? tenta Urahara en désespoir de cause.

- Parce que c'est moi qui chasse et pas l'inverse. Je suis sûr que vous êtes du genre tordu et ça… très peu pour moi ! grinça l'étudiant.

- Tu me juges sans me connaître. C'est blessant, Grimmjow.

- Alors abandonnez vos airs pervers que vous adorez arborer à tout bout de champ !

- Et tu…

- Non !

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Urahara fronçait les sourcils à présent, et Grimmjow se sentait puéril mais c'était irraisonné. Il ne pouvait pas admettre vouloir être avec cet homme.

- Je vois ! Il est inutile de discuter. Quelle que soit tes objections sans fondements et mes arguments, tu me répondras toujours non. Je n'ai plus 24 ans comme toi pour m'amuser et je sais ce que je veux et avec quel type de personne je veux avoir une relation. Alors, le sujet est clos. Je ne t'ennuierai plus d'une quelconque manière à présent. Je serai ton patron et toi mon employé. Tu as signé le contrat ?

- Oui !

- Bien. Tu peux descendre les tasses en cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Je te reverrai ce soir !

Kisuke se tourna alors vers son ordinateur et oublia le jeune homme. Grimmjow était complètement déstabilisé par ce brusque revirement de situation. Il finit par se lever et récupéra les tasses et descendit vers la cuisine. En voyant l'étudiant sortir, Urahara se rejeta en arrière sur son siège en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait qu'il pouvait passer pour un monstre de froideur parfois… mais c'était trop pour lui. Quoiqu'il lui dise, ce serait non ! Il allait laisser faire le temps un peu… et peut-être ?

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow posa les tasses dans la cuisine et les nettoya rapidement. Il était encore sous le choc. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. La froideur brutale d'Urahara alors que quelques minutes plus tôt le ton de sa voix était chaleureux, voir enveloppant le perturbait. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, maintenant il n'aurait plus à surveiller ses arrières ou à soupeser chacun des mots de son patron… Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

ça vous a plu ? et bien à bientôt et passé un bon WE ^^


	5. Destabilisé

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

voici un nouveau chapitre à bientôt !

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tite... je ne fais que du Yaoi (juste comme ça ^^)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours que Grimmjow et Kisuke avait eu leur "discussion". Et à la surprise de l'étudiant, Urahara tint formellement sa parole. D'ailleurs, c'est avec Tessaï avec qui il discutait le plus à l'heure actuelle. Et leur seul sujet de conversation c'était le fonctionnement des machines à café, des pompes à bières, etc. Le seul jour où il voyait réellement son patron était le samedi et leurs rapports étaient courtois, mais professionnels. Kisuke laissait le jeune homme se débrouiller en toute circonstance… À son grand soulagement, Grimmjow se sortait de toutes les situations embarrassantes. Quoiqu'il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup depuis son premier jour.

Grimmjow rentrait chez lui après sa soirée de travail. Le lendemain c'était dimanche et il irait voir sa mère. Il avait donné sa lettre de démission au club de basket avant la reprise des matchs. Avec son job et sa mère, il n'avait plus le temps de se consacrer à quoi que se soit d'autre. Il vit passer près de lui Hisagi en scooter.

- Viens ! Monte… je te raccompagne devant le campus !

- Merci, j'ai moins mal aux pieds par rapport au début… mais j'ch'suis crevé !

- Tu m'étonnes. Je l'ai fait serveur à la fin du lycée, j'étais lessivé. Ma mère m'a tué car mes résultats scolaires n'étaient plus bons ! Au campus alors ?

- Ouais !

- Tu sais qu'on a organisé une fête ?

- Nan, mais là…

- Fais y un tour au moins. Elle est faite dans le karaoké à côté du Jason's.

- Qui s'ra là ?

- Com' d'hab.

Hisagi entra dans la circulation et conduisit prudemment entre les voitures pour finalement arriver devant le campus une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Fais gaffe Grimmjow. J'ai entendu dire par la filière BTP qu'Aïzen avait viré son nouveau petit copain et qu'il aurait des vues sur toi !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce taré ! Il m'énerve… point barre ! Grimmjow haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Hum ! En tout cas, il a un truc car même Nakao qui refusait au départ a fini par lui céder !

- Nakao ? Je savais pas… Eh bien on verra !

Grimmjow remercia Hisagi et retourna vers sa chambre. Il croisa justement Nakao sur le chemin du dortoir. Il avait été le premier petit ami de Grimmjow et ils étaient restés en très bon terme malgré leur séparation. Il semblait éteint. Pourtant ce gars était plein de vie, il y a encore quelques temps. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait…

- Nakao ?

Le grand brun se tourna vers le bleuté.

- Oh Grimmjow ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

- Moi ça va… Mais toi ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu et t'as pas l'air en forme !

Le jeune homme observa Grimmjow quelques instants et après avoir semblé hésiter, il prit la main de son interlocuteur et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Eh Nakao ! Attends qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Viens, j'ai à te parler !

Grimmjow le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la piaule du brun.

- Grim' méfie toi d'Aïzen !

- On me l'a dit oui…

- Qui ?

- Hisagi !

- Écoute, ce type je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer et maintenant, si je pouvais lui faire la peau, j'te jure que je lui ferai.…

- Hisagi m'a dit que tu avais cédé à ces avances… J'en revenais pas !

Nakao lui lança un regard où l'amertume se battait avec l'ironie.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps alors écoute. Ce gars te veut ! Et pour t'avoir, il va créer un dossier contre toi. Il va profiter de tes sorties pour prendre des photos de toi où tu es ivre etc. Il utilise aussi des pilules du violeur et invite des types à profiter de toi. Il prend des photos bien salopes et pour finir, il te pousse à bout pour que tes résultats chutent et ensuite il vient te voir et te fait du chantage.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit et Nakao reprit d'une voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures…

- Sois-tu acceptes de coucher avec lui, sois il montre ton dossier et tu es viré de l'école. Retrouver une fac avec un dossier chargé tu sais combien c'est difficile et le scandale etc.

Nakao se prit la tête dans les mains. Grimmjow voulut le réconforter, mais il ne sut quel comportement avoir ou quoi dire…

- Coucher avec ce type, si t'aimes pas le SM t'es mal. Il empêche les autres de parler en utilisant le chantage, car il garde les dossiers et les vidéos compromettantes qu'il tourne à ton insu. Moi, ch'suis tellement dégoûté que je pars… loin ! Alors je m'en fous et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi... Fais super gaffe Grim', il a l'air de vraiment vouloir te mettre le grappin dessus. Maintenant, Grimmjow, pour ta sécurité, sors d'ici et fais comme si de rien n'était… sois prudent !

Grimmjow était abasourdit. Le visage de son ex était décomposé et faisait pitié à voir par rapport à son entré dans l'établissement. Grimmjow voulut le réconforter, mais le jeune homme ne voulut pas l'écouter. Il le poussa vers la sortie et lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Grimmjow le remercia et quitta le dortoir. Il était très troublé par cette déclaration et surprit que Nakao ait eu le courage de lui raconter son histoire, même si cela lui semblait surréaliste. Il entra dans sa chambre et se prépara pour la soirée. Il avait besoin de changer d'air de toute façon. Entre un patron qui lui adressait à peine la parole et l'ambiance de plomb qui régnait maintenant en cours, il se faisait vraiment bien chier !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ce soir là, Grimmjow, Hisagi, IlForte, Yami, Uzuru, Hitsugaya et Luppi restèrent bien groupés, formant un bloc. L'étudiant avait fini par raconter l'histoire à Hisagi et ce dernier jugea prudent de donner l'information aux autres, mais sans donner le nom de l'informateur. Tous convinrent qu'ils devaient former un front commun. Leur groupe s'étoffa avec Nnoitora à qui personne ne dit rien, car il n'était pas maître de sa grande gueule et puis, qui voudrait de ce type ? Il était encore plus inquiétant qu'Aïzen. Hisagi suggéra à Grimmjow :

- Et si on essayait de les mettre ensemble ?

- Ça va pas non ! C'est toi qui va les présenter ?

- Euh… ouais… abandonne, faudrait être con !

En fin de soirée, tous partirent ensemble. Ils avaient passé un bon moment agréable. Ils riaient bien quand ils virent pendu à un arbre… Nakao. Un silence pesant s'établit dans le groupe. Bientôt, ils virent que beaucoup de jeunes étudiants étaient là à regarder la scène surréaliste. Personne ne bougeait et soudain le cerveau de Grimmjow fonctionna. Il sortit son portable et appela une ambulance pour signaler le suicide. Ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher du spectacle.

La police et l'ambulance rapidement arrivèrent sur les lieux. La direction de l'université fut prévenue et bientôt l'établissement grouillait autant de monde qu'en journée. Ils restèrent tous un moment sur les lieux, la police prenant la déposition de chacun ainsi que les noms. Personne ne retourna dans sa chambre, encore sous le choc. Grimmjow revoyait encore Nakao au début de la soirée. Il étouffa un sanglot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir ce genre de spectacle un jour et puis Nakao avait été son premier petit-ami. Cela avait une relation de courte durée, mais sincère… Grimmjow finit dans son lit beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, repensant à ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme. L'autre enfoiré, il lui ferait payer… Enfin, de quelle manière ?

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, c'est le visage décomposé que Grimmjow rendit visite à sa mère. Il sonna et il entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Maman.

Chiaki se retourna, surprise, et regarda son fils qui semblait perturber. C'était assez nouveau pour elle et elle sembla déconcertée par son comportement.

- Grimmjow que se passe-t-il ?

- Maman… tu te souviens de Nakao ?

Sa mère réfléchit deux secondes et elle finit par dire dans un éclair :

- Le gars avec qui je t'ai surpris dans ta chambre en train de…

- Il s'est pendu à un arbre cette nuit !

- … Désolée… désolée Grimmjow

Sa mère quitta le plan de travail et s'approcha doucement de son fils qui s'était assis sur une chaise. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa tête et posa son front contre celui de Grimmjow.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? finit-elle par demander.

Grimmjow raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé, sans toutefois lui parler les confidences que Nakao lui avait faites. Sa mère sentait que son fils lui cachait quelque chose de très important, mais elle ne lui posa aucune question. Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre une maladresse et elle était plus douée pour en commettre que pour aider les gens. Cependant, Chiaki fit tout son possible pour aider son fils à se sentir mieux. De son côté, Grimmjow fit de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, ce qui la troubla encore plus. « _Y'a quelque chose de pas net _! » pensa-t-elle en scrutant son fils. Lorsqu'il la quitta ce soir là, elle lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Il lui répondit que non… Elle lui suggéra d'en parler avec son patron puisqu'il l'aimait bien. C'était un homme mûr et médecin, il saurait certainement quoi lui dire… Son fils lui jeta un regard étrange. _« Que s'était-il passé ? Mon toqué de fils aurait-il fait une bourde de ce côté là ?_ »

Lorsque Grimmjow quitta la maison familiale, Chiaki se rongeait d'inquiétude pour lui.

- Tout ça n'est pas normal et lui qui garde tout pour lui, il va faire des conneries à un moment donné. Je le sais, on est pareil !

Chiaki sortit son calepin et trouva le numéro qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil relax et composa le numéro. On décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries et une voix douce et grave répondit sur un ton chantant :

- Urahara Kisuke à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Chiaki Jaggerjack, Monsieur Urahara.

Un silence s'installa de quelques secondes et Chiaki reprit :

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon appel tardif surtout que vous ne me connaissez pas. Cependant, j'ai besoin de vous voir… C'est au sujet de Grimmjow et je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais pourriez-vous passer me voir un jour cette semaine ? Je suis désolée, mais je peux à peine marcher et me déplacer est extrêmement douloureux pour moi.

- Je peux venir ce soir si vous le voulez… La voix avait perdu le côté chantonnant.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos activi…

- Non, non… dites moi où vous résidez, et je passe vous voir. Cela semble suffisamment grave pour que vous me passiez un coup de fil.

- Merci ! souffla Chiaki, reconnaissante.

Chiaki lui donna des instructions et raccrocha. Elle se leva péniblement. Ses soirées étaient toujours difficile… elles le devenaient de plus en plus souvent. Elle prépara du thé et sortit quelques gâteaux que Grimmjow lui avait apportés le jour même. La jeune femme déposa le tout sur un plateau et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine en attendant l'arrivée du commerçant. Avait-elle bien fait de l'appeler ? Après tout, ce n'était que son patron ! Mais vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner ? Et puis, ce Urahara travaillait avec Grimmjow, alors il pourrait l'aider ! Elle entendit sonner à la porte, ce qui la surprit car elle n'avait pas entendu de moteur tourner dans la rue. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit la voix reconnaissable du téléphone.

- Mme Jaggerjack ?

Elle se déplaça difficilement avec ses béquilles et tourna le coin de porte. Elle rencontra des yeux verts et adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, mais comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer et encore plus le soir.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

La jeune femme rougit et ne sut quoi dire.

- Hum… je vais passer pour une mauvaise hôtesse, mais tant pis. Je souhaiterai que vous preniez le plateau qui est dans la cuisine et que vous l'apportiez au salon. J'ai mal au dos et je voudrai m'allonger sur mon fauteuil relax.

Kisuke regarda les directions qu'elle donnait inconsciemment avec ses béquilles. Il se déplaça vers elle et la souleva comme une jeune mariée et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Chiaki protesta vigoureusement. Jamais on ne lui faisait quelque chose comme ça ! Urahara repéra le fauteuil en question et la déposa délicatement dessus.

- Voilà… je reviens !

Chiaki était rouge de contrariété. Elle n'était pas infirme… enfin, si ! Mais quand même… Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit des cliquetis et vit soudain arriver son « agresseur » avec le plateau. Il le posa élégamment sur la table et servit le thé. Il posa un biscuit sur la soucoupe de la jeune femme et lui tendit.

- Vous avez du style !

- Merci…

- Appelez moi Chiaki, ce sera plus simple même si ce n'est pas l'usage au Japon…

Urahara lui adressa un sourire et rétorqua :

- Mon prénom est Kisuke vous pouvez également vous en servir.

- Vous êtes plutôt sympathique ! Je ne comprends pas ce que mon idiot de fils à encore fait ! Enfin…

En parlant de Grimmjow, elle se mit à tourner nerveusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Cela peut vous semblez étrange que je vous appelle alors que je ne vous connais pas… mais vous êtes un homme et vous travaillez avec Grimmjow. Je ne sais pas vraiment vers qui me tourner et comme je sais par mon fils que vous êtes médecin…

- Grimmjow est malade ? demanda le blond surpris.

- Il est venu à la maison aujourd'hui, enfin comme presque tous les dimanches. Et j'ai vu qu'il était très troublé. Il m'a avoué qu'il a découvert le corps pendu de son ex-petit ami hier soir en revenant d'un karaoké avec d'autres amis.

- Pardon ?

- C'était son premier « petit » ami, je crois. Il était adorable ce gosse pas comme ma brute de fils. Bref, je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave derrière tout ça. Vraiment grave et qu'il a refusé de me le dire. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle… n'est ce pas ?

- Absolument pas !

- Vous êtes trop gentil !

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Kisuke la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention et voyait que la jeune femme semblait vraiment préoccupée.

- Il est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants et généralement les mères ressentent ce genre de chose.

- Je n'ai pas d'instinct maternel ! rétorqua Chiaki. Enfin, fit-elle en reprenant plus doucement… voyez-vous, il m'a fallu cet accident il y a 8 ans environ pour prendre réellement mon rôle de mère au sérieux. Et du fait de mon incapacité à marcher et à pouvoir travailler… j'ai dû apprendre à observer ceux qui me sont proches. J'ai beaucoup appris, malheureusement je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées !

Kisuke rit doucement.

- Mais au moins vous vous rendez-compte du malaise de votre fils. C'est beaucoup…

- Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Il n'a pas voulu se confier et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose dont il a peur : soit de me choquer ou que je m'inquiète encore plus que je ne le fais déjà en ne sachant rien ! Et pour me choquer, il m'en faut vraiment beaucoup…

- Mes rapports sont plutôt tendus en ce moment avec Grimmjow, mais je vais faire le maximum pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passe réellement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi vos rapports avec Grimmjow sont-ils tendus ?

- Et bien… comment dire…

- Je sais que vous voulez mon fils dans votre lit, ne vous formalisez pas, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez !

- Euh …

Kisuke était pris au dépourvu par tant de franchise. Au moins, il savait à qui ressemblait Grimmjow de caractère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Euh… si... mais…

- Quoi ? Vous abandonnez ? Mon abruti de fils vous a montré son côté sociable et vous avez pris vos jambes à votre cou ? Une chance que je ne me sois pas arrêté à ça avec son père.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais…

- Tant mieux ! Alors vous allez détendre vos rapports tendus avec Grimmjow, lui mettre le grappin dessus, je vous aime bien, et vous allez essayer de savoir ce qui le perturbe… Bien sûr vous me tiendrez au courant !

Kisuke la regarda, stupéfait, et croisa les yeux bleus sombres de Chiaki où de la détermination brillait.

- Vous savez, je ne peux plus agir comme avant, mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. J'agis et ne m'embarrasse pas de détails. C'est bon pour ceux qui aiment philosopher et se prendre la tête avec peu de chose… Si qui que ce soit veut faire quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je pourrai soulever une montagne. Vous comprenez, je n'ai plus que lui dans ma vie. Je ne me mêle pas de sa vie habituellement, sauf si je le sens en danger et c'est le cas actuellement.

- Je ferai mon possible, Chiaki.

- Bien… me voilà rassurée.

Elle prit sa tasse de thé et la but en la sirotant. Kisuke fit la même chose et eut un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?

- Je n'aurai pas cru vous rencontrer de cette manière !

- C'est une manière comme une autre, mais je suis heureuse de cette opportunité. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien.

- Ce n'est apparemment pas ce que votre fils pense de moi ! grommela Kisuke.

Chiaki le regarda attentivement et déclara au bout d'une minute :

- Je pense que c'est votre côté nonchalant apparent qui le perturbe. Et puis, vous êtes plus âgé que lui… peut-être assez pour être son père. Et tout cela combiné ne joue pas en votre faveur. Mon fils hait son père. Il avait un côté un peu comme vous, mais lui il était réellement nonchalant. Chez vous, je pense que ce n'est qu'une apparence, juste un moyen de vous protéger. À chacun sa technique après tout, moi c'est l'agressivité !

- Euh… je ne suis pas si vieux que cela !

- 37-38 ans non ?

- 38.

Chiaki lui adressa un clin d'œil :

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec Grimmjow… et ne lui parlez pas de notre entrevue. Je pense qu'il serait très fâché contre moi.

- Il ne doit pas souvent se fâcher avec vous…

- C'est vrai que depuis mon accident nos rapports sont différents.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment et finalement, Kisuke quitta Chiaki qui commençait à être fatiguée.

°0°0°0°0°

Kisuke avait beaucoup appris sur Grimmjow au cour de l'entrevue. Il avait été surpris par sa mère qui était très séduisante et pourtant fragilisée par son état… Par contre, son caractère était en acier trempé. Il était certain que l'étudiant était en état de choc et que si quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière le suicide de son ex-petit ami, il était clair que Grimmjow le vivait très mal. Il essaierait de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Toutes ces pensées maintenant tournées vers le jeune homme, Kisuke conduisait avec une certaine prudence. Lui qui avait pris du recul pour mieux évaluer la situation devait maintenant trouver une solution pour aborder le caractère, ô combien difficile de l'étudiant. Il se demanda s'il était le plus qualifié pour faire ce genre de chose !

* * *

à bientôt !

* * *


	6. Faire un Deuil

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Oui, j'avoue que je ne vais pas bien vite dans la publication de la fic... je vais me rattraper

J'espère que cela vous intéressera toujours autant ! Merci pour vos reviews... ça me fait toujours plaisirs.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : hum... je crois que les droits appartiennent à... comment il s'appelle ? Ah oui... Tite !

* * *

Grimmjow se prépara comme à son habitude pour aller en cours. Il traversa rapidement le campus et se dirigea vers la cafétéria où il déjeuna rapidement. Le seul sujet autour de lui était la mort de Nakao. Entendre divers bruits autour de sa mort l'attristait profondément. Les obsèques étaient prévus pour le mercredi matin alors il sécherait les cours pour pouvoir y assister !

Le bleuté avait vu qu'Hisagi cherchait à lui parler, mais il l'évita de justesse. Il remercia les nombreuses fangirls que le jeune homme pouvait avoir sur le campus. Il fonça en cours et suivit son cours de mathématique d'un œil morne et absent ce matin-là. En fait, il passa sa journée complètement à côté de ses pompes et se retrouva à faire ses devoirs en se demandant comment il avait sauté sa journée sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il se leva toujours groggy. Il en avait assez et il eut le malheur de rencontrer l'autre enflure d'Aïzen qui le regardait avec un œil concupiscent. Les yeux de Grimmjow devinrent de glace et une haine implacable s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il se retint à grand peine de cracher sur son chemin… mais s'abstint ! Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se laisser aller à ses instincts, car il savait qu'il le regretterait.

- Vous avez l'air de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose… Mr Jaggerjack !

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers le brun qui le regardait, ironique.

- Faudra vous faire à cette idée… Tout le monde ne vous aime pas ! Désolé de vous décevoir si c'est une découverte pour vous.

Et Grimmjow laissa le professeur en plan au milieu du couloir. Uzuru était venu le rejoindre pour lui éviter de se retrouver seul avec ce taré. La journée se passa rapidement… Maintenant tout le monde parlait des obsèques de Nakao et beaucoup allaient manquer les cours le lendemain. Certains professeurs avaient même décidé de se joindre à l'événement. Le jeune homme brillant était très apprécié alors sa mort provoquait un véritable tsunami.

Grimmjow quitta en dernier le cours auquel il assistait. Dans ce cours, on leur avait demandé un travail de pensée critique relative aux problématiques propres à l'architecture ! Bah voyons… Il allait devoir se prendre la tête avec des problèmes philosophiques ! Il devait également mettre sur pied son projet qu'il devait présenter seul à Kuchiki. Il allait être débordé durant les prochains jours.

Plus tard, il marcha d'un pas non pressé vers le café d'Urahara. Il se sentait dépressif à l'idée de revoir cet homme. L'ignorerait-t-il encore ? Après le départ de Nakao il se sentait le besoin… de quoi ? Il secoua la tête et se décida à marcher un peu plus vite. Il faisait encore frais pour la saison après tout. On n'était qu'en mars et il n'avait pas envie de tomber malade, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il entra dans le café et salua distraitement Tessaï qui servait au bar. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea rapidement. Ses mains tremblaient et il reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Grimmjow ? fit la voix douce de Kisuke.

Surpris par ce revirement de comportement Grimmjow plissa les yeux et tourna son visage vers le blond.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive encore ?

- C'est méchant… je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je passais devant la cuisine et j'ai vu que tu paraissais… perdu !

- Tss ! Arrêtez de regarder des films…

- Comme tu veux… Mais si tu souhaites parler… Je suis là, Grimmjow.

La voix n'était pas moqueuse et l'attitude d'Urahara le laissa perplexe quelques instants. Finalement, il quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea en salle où il constata que cette dernière se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Sans dire un mot, il prit son plateau et effectua son service comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tessaï et Urahara jetaient des coups d'œil régulier vers le jeune homme qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

Grimmjow était reconnaissant de travailler à ce moment là. En effet, ses pensées emmêlées et contradictoires cessèrent de le pourchasser et lui évitaient de penser au lendemain matin. Pourtant, quand il eut fini son service ce soir là, quelque chose se cassa. Il se sentait effrayé de devoir aller à l'enterrement d'un ami… de son ex-petit ami. Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle, pas accidentel, même pas de maladie… c'était un suicide !

Sa main trembla à nouveau lorsqu'il voulut fermer son casier. Il voulut brutaliser la porte, mais retint son geste à la dernière minute. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, troublé. Comment devrait-il se comporter devant la famille le lendemain ? Ils savaient pour lui et Nakao. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient été surpris tous les deux au plus mauvais moment. Allait-il se faire jeter ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il regrettait qu'Ichigo fut parti. Au moins avec lui il avait toujours pu parler de choses sérieuses sans pour autant avoir l'air con !

Il finit par se redresser et se tourna pour… rencontrer un regard vert inquiet. Pourtant, Urahara ne lui dit rien à sa stupeur. Grimmjow s'était raidi à l'idée que l'homme puisse lui demander des comptes ou… il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait plus trop en fait ! Il se dirigea vers lui et finit par s'arrêter devant le commerçant.

- Je… je peux vous parler de quelque chose de personnel ?

- J'ai tout mon temps Grimmjow… Tessaï ! cria Urahara.

L'armoire à glace entra dans la cuisine et interrogea le blond du regard.

- Tu peux nous faire deux cafés s'il te plaît ? Et fait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas dérangés !

- Bien, patron…

Tessaï quitta la cuisine de son pas militaire et le blond se dirigea vers un meuble de cuisine sur lequel il s'adossa.

- Je... je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! avoua Grimmjow.

Le bleuté se gratta la tête et ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, ne sachant pas où s'arrêter. Il se sentait idiot et fébrile… Avait-il bien fait de demander une oreille attentive ?

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu le veux, mais ne reste pas dans l'encadrement de porte… ce n'est pas confortable…

- Je… me sens… stupide !

- C'est au sujet du suicide qui a eu lieu sur le campus ?

Grimmjow leva brutalement la tête vers Urahara qui le regardait avec compassion. Voyant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme, le blond reprit :

- J'ai vu les informations à la télévision. Je t'avoue que je me suis posé la question si cela pouvait être toi !

- Non… c'est…

L'étudiant sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se recula pour laisser passer Tessai avec son plateau. L'employé quitta la pièce et Grimmjow prit une chaise et s'y laissa tomber sans vraiment le vouloir. Un froncement de sourcil lui barrait le visage, lui donnant un air furieux, alors que seuls le chagrin et la colère se disputaient son cœur.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu peux le dire dans le désordre si tu ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Je suis furieux ! lâcha Grimmjow entre ses dents. Je… je connaissais bien Nakao, il était plus qu'un ami, c'était mon ex. Même si notre relation n'a pas durée longtemps, nous avons toujours gardé une relation d'amis. On s'entendait vraiment très bien… C'était la joie de vivre ce gars… il n'était jamais en colère, toujours souriant, tout le monde l'aimait car il avait toujours du temps pour tous en plus d'être vraiment brillant. C'était mon sempaï et… il avait fini ses études ! Il devait intégrer une entreprise prestigieuse.

Un silence s'ensuivit et Grimmjow se sentit soulagé qu'Urahara ne dise rien dans le fond. Les paroles semblaient si creuses parfois…

- Demain matin c'est son enterrement ! reprit abruptement le jeune homme. Et je vais y aller… Le problème, c'est que ses parents nous on surprit dans une situation des plus compromettante lui et moi et j'ai peur que…

- De te faire rejeter ? fit doucement Urahara.

Grimmjow leva ses yeux bleus vers le blond qui le regardait, toujours impassible.

- Oui… Entre Nakao et moi, ça n'a pas été qu'une simple affaire de cul ! Mais je ne sais pas si ses parents l'ont pris de cette manière. Ma mère s'en fout royalement… maugréa Grimmjow.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas le sourire qui passa rapidement sur le visage de Kisuke en l'entendant parler de sa mère.

- Enfin, vous pensez que je pourrai y aller ou dois-je me mettre très en retrait ? Je ne m'imagine même pas ne pas y aller… avoua Grimmjow.

- Je pense que tu devrais y aller si ton cœur te pousse à le faire. La réaction de ses parents sera ce qu'elle sera… Peut-être ne sera-t'elle pas celle que tu penses d'ailleurs.

- Vous pensez ?

Grimmjow commença à touiller son café et lécha consciencieusement sa cuillère pour la laisser dans sa bouche. Puis, la retirant, il regarda le blond quelques instant et finit par lui dire :

- Arrêtez de vous faire des films !

- Pardon ? fit innocemment Urahara.

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu la lueur dans vos yeux ? grinça Grimmjow.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Grimmjow le regarda quelques instants pour le sonder. Il respira lentement à plusieurs reprises, cherchant comme un second souffle. Le front de l'étudiant était toujours aussi soucieux. Lentement, Grimmjow porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but le café devenu presque froid. Ses pensées le portèrent loin… ses souvenirs se succédaient et son cœur se fendit, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et porta sa main devant sa bouche de surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit et un voile se forma sur les yeux bleus qui semblèrent devenir de verre. L'émotion le submergea brutalement et sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

- Pardon !

Grimmjow se leva et voulut partir, mais une main lui avait enserré le poignet et l'étudiant se tourna vers le commerçant qui le regardait calmement.

- N'ai pas honte de craquer… c'est normal ! Et… fait-le ici que demain matin… Je pense que vu ton caractère, tu ne le supporterais pas vraiment.

Une larme coula le long du visage du bleuté… une seule et unique larme qui coula lentement le long de son visage anguleux, comme seul témoin de son émotion. Grimmjow ferma les yeux quelques instants et essaya de reprendre contenance malgré les émotions qui faisaient rage en lui. Il finit par dire :

- Il m'a parlé avant de se suicider !

- Oh…

Urahara se redressa et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Inconsciemment, il se mit lentement à caresser son poignet avec son pouce. Pourtant, il n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme qui à la moindre observation maladroite se refermerait sur lui-même.

- Il… il m'a averti…

Grimmjow leva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts du commerçant.

- Vous me prendriez pour un fou si je vous disais qu'un type utilise sa position pour faire chanter des élèves au point de leur faire faire les pires saloperies ? Une fois qu'il a choisi une proie, il ne lâche plus sa victime et utilise tous les moyens disponibles pour la faire tomber dans ses filets en pratiquant un chantage tel que sa proie n'a pas d'autres choix que de se taire ! C'est ce qui est arrivé à Nakao et je l'ai pas vu venir… J'étais tellement occupé par mes propres problèmes que je ne l'ai pas vu s'éteindre ! Et je me dis un « ami » !

- C'est toujours ce que l'on pense une fois qu'une tragédie arrive. « J'aurai du le voir », « j'aurai du savoir… », « et si… » ! Malheureusement, cela ne se passe pas souvent comme cela.

Grimmjow observa le blond quelques instants puis tourna la tête.

- Il t'a averti de quoi Nakao ?

- …

Un silence s'installa et enfin Kisuke murmura doucement :

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas sa prochaine victime ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Ce constat fit se tordre l'estomac du jeune homme qui baissa la tête et glissa son regard furieux vers le commerçant.

- Ce salaud pourra aller se faire foutre. Je le buterai avant qu'il ne pose la main sur moi !

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais ! rugit Grimmjow.

Inconsciemment il bondit en avant et bloqua le blond contre le plan de travail. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses yeux bleus. Kisuke s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant que ce n'était pas après lui que l'étudiant en avait.

- Je le coincerai et je lui ferai payer à ce salopard. Cet enculé, je vais lui faire bouffer ses lunettes et…

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rapporter ta conversation à la police ?

- Avec mon casier ? Contre ce type ? Putain, il a un placard complet de diplôme en tout genre dont celui du meilleur « futur gendre », « petit copain », « employé du mois », « meilleur bonimenteur ». Il ment comme un arracheur de dents et on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession ! Cette enflure… j'ai jamais pu le saquer et Ichigo non plus d'ailleurs… si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il m'a toujours dit de me tenir éloigné de ce gars !

- Il a toujours su analyser le caractère des gens… enfin, presque ! fit songeur le blond. C'est où l'enterrement ?

- À Kanagawa !

- Oh… Tu vas y aller de quelle manière ?

Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il retenait toujours son patron coincé contre le plan de travail. Il se recula vivement…

- Cela ne me dérangeait pas ! se moqua gentiment Urahara.

- La ferme, pervers !

Mais le ton n'y était vraiment pas…

- Je vais y aller en train et le métro après…

- Je peux t'y conduire… Surtout que tu travailles demain après-midi, j'ai oublié de te dire que je reçois plusieurs livraisons et Tessaï va avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

- Oh…

- Je te conduis uniquement et je t'attendrai à l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi vous le feriez ?

Urahara lui adressa un sourire ironique et lui répondit, moqueur.

- À ton avis ? Je n'ai pas changé d'avis à ton sujet depuis notre dernière conversation. Mais je ne le fais pas pour avoir une faveur… ne te trompe pas ! Je ne profite pas de telles occasions pour sortir mon épingle du jeu. Je préfère largement quand tu sors tes griffes et pouvoir t'apprivoiser que de passer par un raccourci pour que tu me reproches plus tard d'avoir profité de tes faiblesses. Ce n'est pas mon genre…

- Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis me concernant ?

Grimmjow fut très surpris. Il se sentit énervé et en même temps… soulagé ! Il finit par penser que c'était tout bonnement un abruti.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas pressé…

- Après tout, c'est votre problème ! maugréa Grimmjow.

- Effectivement… et bientôt le tien aussi ! sourit Urahara.

- Bouclez-là !

- Allez, je te raccompagne au campus vu l'heure…

Grimmjow regarda sa montre et se rendit compte de l'heure tardive. Il accepta finalement de se laisser raccompagner.

- Je m'achèterai une voiture prochainement…

- Surtout pas !

Grimmjow se tourna vers le commerçant.

- Je fais comment après moi pour passer du temps avec toi !

- Vous êtes irrécupérable !

- Admet-le… cela te dérange de moins en moins !

- Jamais !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… fit Urahara, moqueur.

L'étudiant arriva rapidement sur le campus et fut reconnaissant que le blond lui ait proposé de le déposer, il était mort subitement.

- Demain matin je viens te chercher à quelle heure ?

- Euh, c'est à 10 h30…

- Je serai là à 9h45… avec la circulation… c'est préférable.

- Vu votre façon de conduire… maugréa Grimmjow.

Kisuke éclata de rire et le taquina sur son peu d'estomac.

- Personne n'a le votre ! râla Grimmjow. À demain…

- À demain…

Grimmjow était déjà partit d'un pas tranquille vers sa chambre. Il ne vit pas une silhouette dans l'ombre qui s'était arrêté pour l'observer.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain Grimmjow, habillé d'un costume sombre, attendit patiemment que Kisuke vienne le chercher. Il bondit quand il entendit la voix grave et profonde d'Aïzen derrière lui.

- Vous allez quelque part ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… gronda Grimmjow.

- Tu es « resplendissant » dans ce costume.

- Dégage connard… Je sais ce que vous êtes !

- Oh ? Voyez-vous cela…

- Avant de mourir Nakao m'a parlé de vos chantages !

- Je vois… Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Vous ne niez pas ? dit Grimmjow, incrédule.

- De toute façon, même si j'essayais de nier, tu ne me croirais pas… Tu ne t'es pas demandé si Nakao n'était pas malade ? S'il n'avait pas des troubles psychologiques ? Après tout, vous ne vous parliez plus beaucoup ces derniers temps pour le peu que j'ai pu voir !

- Enflure… Je vais…

Grimmjow allait bondir quand la voix douce qu'il connaissait si bien l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

- Grimmjow… je suis heureux que tu sois déjà prêt ! Il y a beaucoup de circulation, pouvons-nous y aller ?

L'étudiant regarda avec haine le professeur d'architecture et se retourna à demi pour rencontrer les yeux chaleureux du blond. Il était décontenancé et ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

- Viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

- Ok !

Grimmjow se redressa et abandonna Aïzen sur le bord du trottoir pour rejoindre le blond qui portait lui aussi un costume noir d'excellente facture. Kisuke posa une main sur l'avant-bras de l'étudiant et lui souffla :

- Cherches-tu à te faire prendre ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est ce qu'il cherche figure toi ! Te prendre à défaut et exercer un chantage…

- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ! grogna Grimmjow

- Tu me regardes souvent avec un air furieux… mais jamais avec une telle haine ! Monte en voiture et ignore-le ! Pour l'instant, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire…

En disant cela, il tira l'étudiant dans sa voiture et finit par le lâcher pour rejoindre sa propre place. Kisuke se tourna alors vers le professeur pour le saluer avec le même sourire indéchiffrable que le brun.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée… dit Urahara de sa voix chantante.

- Moi de même ! fit Aïzen d'une voix toute aussi onctueuse…

Les poils de Grimmjow se hérissèrent. Ce concours de civilité, il n'avait jamais pu s'en vanter ! Et pourtant… sa gorge se noua. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à nouveau coincé entre Isshin et Kisuke ! À part que là, lorsque Urahara regagna son siège il affichait un air des plus soucieux.

- Il est dangereux ! souffla Kisuke. Très dangereux… Fais attention à toi Grimmjow.

- Nakao me l'a dit aussi ça !

- Il n'a pas tord… Il va essayer de te provoquer pour te faire perdre ton sang-froid et utiliser ton caractère contre toi ! Je ne vais pas me sentir très tranquille avec ce genre de type.

- C'est vous qui dites cela ?

- Grimmjow… Il y a une différence fondamentale entre lui et moi. Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soi à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Je respecte et j'aime ou j'aimais profondément tous les hommes qui ont traversé ma vie. Alors, je peux sembler m'amuser… mais ce n'est qu'une façade, enfin, je m'amuse aussi… finit-il avec un sourire. Mais ma manière de m'amuser ne va pas au-delà des mots… Quand à lui, c'est une autre histoire !

Grimmjow ne répondit rien et se sentit troublé sur son siège. Cela voulait-il dire que le blond l'aimait également ? Il aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Mais il s'abstint car après tout, c'était loin d'être le meilleur moment pour penser à cela. Ce qui était sûr en tout cas c'est qu'il était vraiment heureux d'avoir le commerçant de son côté d'une part et puis… cela le rassurait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter… De cela au moins il était sûr !

* * *

à bientôt !


	7. Décision et Embrouille

Bonjour à tout le monde (ou bonsoir ^^)

Voici le chapitre 7 de course Poursuite !

Bêta Reader : Ernia (que je remercie malgré tous les problèmes informatiques qu'elle a en ce moment !) T'es un ange ^^

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews.

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo Bleach !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grimmjow se tint en retrait au cours de l'enterrement. Il écoutait le prêtre d'une oreille distraite. Cette maison lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Incroyable comment quelques instants peuvent rester graver dans votre mémoire et vous revenir en pleine face comme s'il se fut agit de « l'instant » de votre vie. Les images se superposaient à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il suivit le mouvement par pure mécanisme. Ses yeux voyaient Nakao qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, ses yeux noirs souriant posés sur lui, un livre à la main qu'il agitait comme s'il se fut agit d'un simple éventail.

C'était troublant... Urahara était à côté de lui. La famille qui entrait dans la maison avait vu l'homme patienter devant sa voiture et l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Même s'il avait été surpris, Grimmjow était content de voir un visage familier à côté de lui. À la fin de la cérémonie, l'étudiant se dirigea vers la famille et présenta ses condoléances. Ses parents eurent un pauvre sourire en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Il allait partir quand la mère de Nakao l'arrêta.

- Ne partez pas ! J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

- Pardon ?

- Nakao... avait quelque chose pour vous...

Grimmjow était profondément surpris. Il s'excusa auprès de Kisuke qui secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète dont pas... j'ai tout mon temps ce matin !

- Vous faites quoi ? Enfin vous me dites que vous faites un autre boulot le lundi et le jeudi, mais vous faites quoi ?

- Médecin...

- Pardon ?

- J'avais ouvert un cabinet médical avec un ami avant d'ouvrir mon café. Et au fur et à mesure, je me suis retiré... Mais le jour des consultations libres Ukitake est débordé, donc je continue à lui donner un coup de main ces jours là, parfois aussi les matins ou durant ses jours de congés. Je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté la médecine... En fait c'est mon métier de commerçant qui est un « loisir », mon métier reste toujours médecine.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre !

- Je le sais... c'est ce qui fait mon charme, suggéra Kisuke.

- Vous recommencez avec vos plaisanteries ! Vous n'arrêtez jamais ?

- Cela ne t'a pas manqué ces dernières semaines ?

Ils entendirent toussoter derrière eux et les deux hommes se retournèrent et rencontrèrent les parents du jeune homme. La maman tenait une boite à chaussure qu'elle tendit à l'étudiant.

- Nakao... a toujours gardé ça de vous. Je pense qu'il souhaiterait que cela vous revienne. Vous savez... il ne s'est jamais remis de votre rupture !

- Mais... c'est lui qui a rompu ! s'exclama Grimmjow, surpris.

Une voix féminine répondit à la place des parents du jeune homme disparu.

- Nakao vous trouvait trop brillant pour lui. Il avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... un peu comme si une étoile se comparait au soleil. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de confiance en lui, surtout à côté de toi. Il t'aimait tellement que de voir d'autres personnes tourner continuellement autour de toi comme des satellites le rendaient malade. Tu n'y peux rien… Tu es assez sexy pour comprendre, surtout avec le succès qui est le tien.

- Je n'ai jamais regardé personne d'autre que lui quand on sortait ensemble, protesta Grimmjow.

- Je le sais... je vous ai souvent observé ! Il aurait tellement voulu être toi...

- C'est stupide ! s'écria Grimmjow. Il était plus intelligent et était tout ce que je ne suis pas...

- Nakao était gentil, trop gentil... et tu étais une sorte de modèle. Tu ne peux pas raisonner à sa place. Tu fais comme tu veux avec les affaires. Salut...

La jeune femme s'éloigna et ses parents saluèrent les deux hommes. Finalement, ils quittèrent la maison en compagnie d'autres étudiants. Certains virent saluer Grimmjow et regardèrent discrètement l'homme blond qui attendait visiblement après lui. Le jeune homme rejoignit le blond qui était entré dans la voiture grise, sagement garée plus loin dans la rue.

- Tu vas t'attirer quelques commentaires ! Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée que je sois entré finalement.

- C'était très bien comme cela ! objecta Grimmjow.

Il contemplait la boite sur ses genoux sans mot dire et dont il ne voulait pas retirer le nœud fait avec une ficelle en raphia. Urahara démarra et conduisit prudemment dans la circulation dense de cette fin de matinée radieuse.

- On mange ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'invite à manger avec moi...

- Ça fait un peu beaucoup... non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sort pas ensemble...

- Comme tu veux ! C'était juste pratique. On mangeait ensemble et ensuite, je t'emmenais au café pour te faire trimer comme un esclavagiste dans la réserve. Pour finir, tu vas user tes semelles sur le carrelage du café pour prendre les commandes !

- Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le courage de vous répondre !

Grimmjow posa sa tête sur l'appui tête et posa une main sur ses yeux. Son coude était posé sur la vitre de la voiture.

- Passons juste un bon moment... Je ne ferai rien ou ne te noierai pas sous mes insinuations. Une sorte de pause ! Ok ?

L'étudiant tourna son visage vers le commerçant qui semblait sincère. Et puis, il en avait marre de réfléchir.

- Ok...

- Allez, je t'emmène dans un endroit sympa.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et posa la boite sur le sol de la voiture. Il la regarderait dans sa chambre quand il en aurait le courage. Quel abruti ce Nakao... préféré partir parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre pour un autre... avoir peur d'aimer, est-ce que c'était possible ? Si le bonheur se présentait, il était sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Il le cueillerait et ne le laisserait pas filer. L'image d'Urahara s'imposa dans son esprit et il la repoussa violemment. Non, ce n'était pas possible... pas lui !

Le commerçant emmena Grimmjow dans un restaurant familial chinois où ils furent placés dans un endroit discret, propice au rendez-vous amoureux. L'étudiant se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et les coups d'œils complices des serveurs vers lui et le blond ne le rassuraient pas beaucoup. Mais Kisuke se conduisit en hôte parfait et se comporta tout à fait correctement. Finalement, Grimmjow se détendit et se retrouva, par il ne savait quel moyen, en train de parler de ses parents à Kisuke.

- Bref, tu en veux à ton père d'avoir abandonné ta mère !

- Ouais !

- Que dit-elle de tout cela ?

- Tss ! Si vous connaissiez ma mère... Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui et elle m'a toujours dit que s'il revenait elle ferait le choix de lui pardonner et de vivre avec lui.

Grimmjow jouait nerveusement avec ses baguettes et finit par les poser pour ne pas indisposer son vis à vis.

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas sa décision ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste, car elle a toujours accepté mes choix... mais elle est irraisonnée dès qu'il s'agit de mon père. Je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de lui balancer mon point dans la figure pour toute l'attente et tout le vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Elle aura beau me faire croire qu'elle est heureuse... j'y crois pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a ce grand crétin pour qu'elle s'accroche à un souvenir ?

- Tu connais le mot « amour » ?

Grimmjow leva la tête et observa le blond pour voir s'il se moquait de lui. Mais non, son visage était tout à fait sérieux et quelque part au fond de ses yeux, il eut l'impression de discerner une blessure.

- Tu fais les pires choses pour ce sentiment, cela ne se raisonne pas... c'est irrationnel et tu peux être la personne la plus censée de la terre et pourtant commettre les pires folies par amour !

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître !

Les yeux verts le regardaient sans vraiment le voir, trop loin pour qu'il puisse interpréter le sentiment profond qui bataillait en lui.

- Oui... avoua finalement Kisuke. J'ai une certaine pratique, comme tu le dis !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous seul ?

- Parfois nous pouvons fuir par amour... Regarde Nakao !

Grimmjow posa un coude sur la table et posa son front dans sa main. Il se mit à tapoter la table avec les doigts de sa main libre. Une image s'imposa une nouvelle fois devant les yeux de l'étudiant, celle du blond et de lui-même... Grimmjow en fut troublé au plus profond de son être. Il leva finalement des yeux interrogateurs vers le commerçant et lui dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi...

Grimmjow reprit sa respiration et avoua d'un bloc :

- Pourquoi est-ce que quand je pense à la fuite, je pense à vous ?

- Tu penses me fuir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais franchement, je n'ai jamais été aussi troublé par mes propres sentiments que depuis que je vous connais. D'un côté vous m'exaspérez au plus au point et j'aurai envie de vous étranglez...

- Merci... ça fait plaisir à entendre ! fit le blond, narquois.

- Bouclez-là, j'essaie de vous dire quelque chose, s'énerva Grimmjow. Enfin bref, j'étais vraiment heureux que vous soyez avec moi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas apprécié que vous ne me parliez plus non plus. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre de vous. C'est troublant, c'est énervant... et pourtant, je ne m'attends pas à un autre comportement de votre part !

- Ne dit plus rien qui pourrait me faire espérer, Grimmjow... lui dit doucement Urahara.

- J'ai toujours choisi qui je voulais et non pas l'inverse et ça me fait bizarre d'être une proie et pas le chasseur. Mais autant ce crétin d'Aïzen je pourrai le tuer pour avoir simplement posé une main sur mon bras, autant cela venant de vous ça me rassure ! Pourquoi ?

- Grimmjow arrête ! Je t'ai exprimé clairement mes sentiments et ce n'est pas pour jouer avec eux...

- Je ne joue pas... j'essaie de comprendre ! Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture... je songeais à Nakao et au fait qu'il a été un abruti finit parce qu'il avait refusé le bonheur d'être avec la personne avec qui il souhaitait le plus être...

En disant cela Grimmjow plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne valais pas mieux que lui... En fait, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis avec mes sentiments pour vous. Je ne vous déteste pas. Vous m'intriguez, m'énervez, me rassurez et j'ai l'impression de vous avoir toujours connu. Je me rends compte que je recherche inconsciemment votre présence et que j'aime passer du temps avec vous... Mais allez plus loin ? Je ne sais pas... J'avoue que je n'aimerai pas vous donner de l'espoir s'il n'y en a pas... Je ne joue pas comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prenais jamais à la légère les sentiments des autres... certainement parce que mon père le faisait et que j'ai vu souffrir ma mère à cause de cela !

Kisuke observa le jeune homme qui lui parlait en toute sincérité. Son cœur s'était quelque peu précipité et une vague d'espoir envahissait son être. Se pourrait-il que...

- Que suggères-tu ? proposa Kisuke.

- J'en sais rien...maugréa l'étudiant en se renfrognant.

- On en reste là ? Tu ne veux pas découvrir ce que pourrait être une relation avec moi ?

- ...

- Tu n'es pas très explicite ! C'est oui ou non...

- Vous ne renoncerez pas... même si vous deviez en souffrir ?

- Si je ne tente rien, je ne peux pas savoir si je vais regretter ou pas une relation... Après tout, cela se construit à deux...

- En fait, je suis très nerveux vous concernant...

- Nerveux ?

- Pas que je sois vierge ou n'importe quoi... Mais vous me mettez mal à l'aise ! Grimmjow grinça des dents.

- Oooh... ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement essayer ! Si je vais trop vite ou si quelque chose ne te plaît pas... tu me le dis en toute honnêteté. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse t'effrayer ou te porter préjudice, Grimmjow.

- M'aimez-vous ? demanda abruptement l'étudiant.

Kisuke scruta Grimmjow avec beaucoup d'attention. Ce dernier mit une main devant lui en faisant un geste de dénégation.

- Ne dites-rien ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

- Je peux te répondre. Mes sentiments pour toi sont très clairs. Cela fait très longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas éveillé en moi autant de curiosité, d'envie de le découvrir, et de l'aimer. Pour faire court, oui, je t'aime... Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu... aussi bête que cela puisse paraître !

Grimmjow ne sut que répondre, si ce n'est que son cœur augmenta soudain de rythme. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'était de sa faute à lui avec sa maudite manie de vouloir aller dans le fond des choses et d'être honnête ! Merde !

- Comme tu connais le fond de ma pensée... et de mes sentiments, je te pose la question une nouvelle fois ! lui dit lentement le blond. Envisagerais-tu le fait que nous puissions avoir une relation ensemble ? Ne me donne pas ta réponse maintenant... Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement et que tu me répondes, mais pas sur un coup de tête. Maintenant, nous devrions y aller, sinon Tessaï va nous maudire pour le restant de ces jours, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il va certainement nous maudire d'ailleurs !

Ils quittèrent le restaurant sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le café et ils virent l'autre employé devant la grille de la cour arrière avec pas mal de colis. Grimmjow lui demanda de patienter le temps qu'il se change et bondit dans les vestiaires. Pour l'instant, il refusait de réfléchir à la proposition d'Urahara. Il aida bientôt Tessaï à ranger tous les cartons et les caisses diverses dans la réserve. Il nota les articles manquants et ceux étant défectueux.

Finalement, après presque deux heures de rangement, il quitta la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé pour se rendre compte qu'il était couvert d'une fine poussière. Il pesta contre la remise et s'épousseta dans les vestiaires. Il rejoignit Tessaï en salle et se donna à fond dans son travail, servant, préparant les consommations, nettoyant les tables. Il sentait de temps en temps le regard inquisiteur du blond sur lui, mais pour l'instant, il était incapable de lui donner une quelconque réponse.

Ce soir-là, Grimmjow quitta son travail sans avoir rencontré le commerçant. Seul Tessaï lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Il rentra sur le campus et fut bientôt rejoint par Ilforte, Kira, Yami et Hisagi.

- Alors, tu es allé à l'enterrement ? demanda Ilforte.

- Ouais...

- C'est quoi ta boite ? demanda Yami.

- Des souvenirs...

- De qui ?

- Nakao...

- C'est dur !fit Ilforte, songeur. Tu as regardé ?

- Non... pour l'instant je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Au fait Grimmjow ! l'interpella Yami... j'ai su que tu sortais avec un nouveau gars !

- Pardon ? fit le bleuté.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... lança Hisagi. C'est impossible qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec un vieux !

Grimmjow se tourna vers ses amis et s'arrêta net.

- Quel vieux ?

- Ce matin, soit disant que tu aurais été vu avec un type plutôt grand et blond et il semblerait qu'il soit "âgé", se moqua Hisagi. J'étais mort de rire à cette idée... Toi avec un vieux !

- Qui a t'il de drôle ?

- Te connaissant... je trouvais cette situation vraiment drôle !

- Bon sang ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation que ma vie sentimentale ?

- Avoue franchement...

- Quoi ?

- Que... Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai ! s'exclama soudainement Hisagi.

- Boucle-là et mêle-toi de tes affaires ! grogna Grimmjow.

- Il doit surement être friqué ! s'esclaffa Yami.

Grimmjow ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de l'armoire à glace qui alla s'affaler dans un massif de fleurs.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais plus que ça... Si je sors avec quelqu'un ça n'a rien à voir avec son fric ou sa classe sociale, connard !

L'étudiant se tourna vers les autres qui restèrent coi !

- Le prochain qui me fait une réflexion à la con, subira le même sort ! grinça Grimmjow.

- Attends Grim' ne te fâche pas ! Nous on ne savait pas que tu av...

Mais Grimmjow les quitta sans explication et se dirigea vers son bâtiment qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Furieux, Yami s'était dirigé vers Grimmjow pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand une voix mielleuse les arrêta :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Y'aurait-t'il du grabuge ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! grinça Grimmjow, énervé.

- Ouais ! rétorqua Yami... dégage !

- Voyez-vous cela est impossible. La direction a décidé de nous faire faire le tour du campus pour régler les éventuels problèmes afin que le malheureux accident de samedi ne se reproduise pas !

- Et bien sûr, c'est sur vous que ça tombe... marmonna Grimmjow.

- Vous disiez M. Jaggerjack ? demanda Aïzen, toujours mielleux. Nous pouvons en discuter dans mon bureau si vous le souhaitez !

Grimmjow se retourna lentement vers Aïzen ... très lentement et ses yeux bleus se focalisèrent sur le brun. Hisagi et Kira s'étaient approchés des deux hommes. Intrigué, Illforte se joignit à eux. Yami, lui, battit en retraite, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas régler son compte à l'étudiant de 4ème année.

- Veuillez me suivre M. Jaggerjack... fit doucement Aïzen.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Désordre sur le campus et incitation à la violence...

- C'est sûr qu'en voyant ta tronche... ça incite !

- Suivez-moi...

- Grimmjow... on t'accompagne ! déclara Hisagi.

- Vous retournez dans votre chambre ainsi que M. IllForte et M. Izuru... Il y a un couvre-feu...

- Depuis quand ? demanda Hisagi, perplexe.

- Regardez le tableau d'information et maintenant vous faites ce que je vous dis où vous risquez de vous expliquer dans le bureau du directeur demain matin.

Les étudiants se consultèrent tous du regard et décidèrent finalement de prendre congé. Grimmjow suivit à contrecœur le professeur d'architecture sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des professeurs, déserte. L'étudiant regarda autour de lui et finit par regarder son interlocuteur quand ce dernier s'adressa à lui.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour les paroles que vous m'avez dites ce matin !

- Ça vous tracasse quand même ?

- En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Y'a quelques personnes au courant effectivement... rétorqua Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin.

- Dont le type de ce matin ?

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit franchement à la pensée qu'il le fait qu'il ait tout avoué au commerçant le soulageait, d'autant plus qu'il le croyait. Il ne répondit pas et attendit la réaction de l'autre.

- Je pourrai vous attaquer pour diffamation...

- Faites ! fit Grimmjow en s'asseyant et en posant ses pieds sur le bureau d'Aïzen.

- Vous ne semblez pas du tout inquiet quant à votre sort !

- Je m'en tape... Si vous voulez me faire virer... virez-moi !

- Oh... C'est clair que je pourrai vous briser facilement... Vous ne trouverez aucun travail si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis...

- Bouclez-là ! Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir architecte... De toute façon, depuis qu'Ichi est parti, je me fais chier !

Aïzen pâlit légèrement, mais son expression resta la même.

- Comptez-vous rester simple serveur pour ce pauvre type qui vous sert de patron ?

- Oh... vous, vous êtes renseigné ? Mais pas assez à ce que je vois, ricana Grimmjow.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le brun.

Aïzen plissa les yeux et observa attentivement l'étudiant qui était vraiment décontracté. Cela le surprit. Habituellement à ce stade de discussion, les élèves suppliaient pour qu'il se taise. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'avait rien pour faire plier le jeune homme.

- Vos renseignements ne sont pas tout à fait exacts...

- M. Jaggerjack...

Aïzen se pencha vers Grimmjow pour mieux le menacer.

- Laissez-moi trouver tout ce qui est nécessaire de trouver sur vous et comptez sur moi pour vous pourrir la vie... À moins... Que vous n'envisagiez une relation avec moi...

- Vous ? ricana Grimmjow. Nan... j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Vous n'avez absolument personne. Vous êtes célibataire depuis trois ou quatre mois.

- Renseignements erronés.

- Vous n'allez pas m...

Le portable de Grimmjow sonna. Surpris, le jeune homme se mit debout et prit son portable dans sa poche.

- Grimmjow ? fit la voix inquiète d'Urahara.

- Kisuke ?

Si le blond fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans la salle des professeurs !

- Avec qui ?

- Aïzen Sosuke !

- Sors...

- Mais, y'a rien de...

- Tu sors de là ! De toute façon, j'arrive devant le campus.

- Vous n'allez pas com...

Mais Urahara avait raccroché.

- Merde ! s'écria Grimmjow, contrarié.

- Un problème ?

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut que j'aille devant le campus quelqu'un m'attend.

- Votre petit ami ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien !

Grimmjow quitta la pièce et il entendit la voix traînante d'Aïzen :

- Nous nous en reparlerons. Je vais m'occuper de vous...

- Bien sûr...

Il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du campus. Sur le chemin, il rencontra le commerçant.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Bien sûr que non... Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! Au fait, comment avez-vous su ?

- Ta mère m'a appelé... Il semble qu'un de tes camarades de classes l'ait appelée et comme elle avait mon numéro, elle m'a immédiatement contacté pour que je vienne voir ce qui se passait exactement pour toi... Elle est folle d'inquiétude et… moi aussi ! avoua le blond.

- Ma mère vous a appelé ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Je lui ai donné votre numéro... mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle vous appellerait !

- Elle tient beaucoup à toi !

- Je le sais... maugréa Grimmjow.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant quelques secondes. Finalement Grimmjow attrapa la main du blond et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent un parc devant l'entrée du campus.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Vous parlez...

- Oh ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

- Oui...

- De grave ?

Ils arrivèrent devant un banc et le bleuté poussa Urahara à s'asseoir. Grimmjow s'installa à côté de lui. Il avait écarté les jambes et avait posé ses coudes dessus tout en posant son menton sur une main.

- Il m'a menacé !

- Oh ?

- Tss ! Il m'a demandé si je m'étais confié à quelqu'un. Il a compris que oui donc il veut m'attaquer en diffamation. Il veut aussi que je couche avec lui, sinon je ne trouverais aucun travail à l'extérieur. Bien sûr il dit qu'il va me pourrir la vie... enfin, le barratin qu'il doit sortir à tous les gars avec qui il veut passer du bon temps, je suppose. De plus, il a enquêté sur moi...

- Et... qu'a t'il trouvé ? demanda calmement Urahara.

- Rien... rien de vraiment important et de toute façon ses renseignements sont erronés.

- De quel type ?

Petit silence...

- Sur le fait que je n'ai personne dans ma vie... souffla enfin Grimmjow.

Une nouvelle pause s'installa et finalement Kisuke s'approcha légèrement de l'étudiant pour lui demander...

- Je le connais ?

- Oui... et même plutôt bien !

- Vraiment ?

Grimmjow se tourna vers le blond et le scruta quelques instants sans rien ajouter. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Finalement l'étudiant se pencha vers le commerçant et lui murmura...

- Si votre proposition tient toujours... je ne suis vraiment pas contre pour essayer...

- Essayer ?

- Il faut bien un début quelque part !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement de manière hésitante, comme si cela les surprenaient autant l'un que l'autre d'en être arrivé là. Urahara passa une main dans le dos du bleuté sous sa veste et empoigna sa chemise. Grimmjow passa un bras autour du cou du blond pour le rapprocher de lui quand une voix calme et posée les interrompit.

- Hum... Grimmjow, cela ne me dérange pas que vous aillez amener Kisuke ici, mais vu les tensions dans l'établissement, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment !

Grimmjow se tourna vers Byakuya Kuchiki. Il vit la silhouette du commerçant s'élancer vers le noble et lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

- Ça c'est de la part d'Ichigo ! lança Kisuke, furieux.

Byakuya se retrouva au sol. Il se tenait la mâchoire sous le choc de l'assaut imprévisible du blond. Grimmjow se leva et attrapa fermement Kisuke pour l'empêcher de recommencer son geste.

- 'tain Kisuke ! C'est toi qui es censé avoir la tête sur les épaules et pas l'inverse... grogna le bleuté. C'est vraiment pas le moment de régler tes comptes ici...

- Oh mais que vois-je ? fit la voix trainante d'Aïzen. Du grabuge sur le campus une nouvelle fois ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack et … ?

Byakuya se releva et s'épousseta. Il se tourna froidement vers son collègue et lui exposa calmement la situation.

- Ce sont des histoires de famille !

- Voyez-vous cela... Tout à l'heure j'ai surpris M. Jaggerjack dans une rixe et le voici à nouveau mêlé à un événement fâcheux...

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'a rien à se reprocher, bien au contraire ! intervint Byakuya toujours aussi froidement. Rentre Grimmjow et... Kisuke... quittez le campus pour votre bien et surtout... celui de Grimmjow !

Kisuke se redressa et remit ses vêtements en place. Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, mais lançait un regard indéchiffrable au le noble. Lentement, le blond se retourna vers l'étudiant et lui murmura :

- Je t'attends vendredi... Bonne soirée Messieurs ! fit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Kisuke quitta les lieux après un dernier regard pour Grimmjow et partit d'un pas mesuré vers la sortie.

- M. Jaggerjack n'auriez-vous pas entendu les consignes ?

- Ta gueule connard !

- Votre langage manque vraiment de... diversité.

- Fais-moi passer pour un con autant que tu veux... Je m'en tape ! Mais surtout ne me donne pas d'ordres et ne crois pas que je suis ton chien... Tes menaces de tout à l'heure au fait, tu peux te les carrer où je pense !

- Grimmjow ! intervint une nouvelle fois Byakuya.

- J'y vais... j'y vais...

Grimmjow quitta rapidement les lieux. Il était vraiment furieux. Son portable sonna et il décrocha :

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

- C'est moi ! Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ma conduite. Je n'aurai pas du frapper Kuchiki !

- Tu as fait ce que j'aurai fait moi-même si je le pouvais... Disons que ça arrive au mauvais moment.

- Je me disais aussi...

- Ne sois pas désolé ! reprit Grimmjow.

Un petit silence s'installa et Grimmjow monta rapidement les marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Il entra et finit par s'adosser à la porte.

- Je suis heureux de la décision que tu as prise... murmura finalement Kisuke.

- Moi également...

- J'aurai aimé te voir demain, mais c'est impossible. Fais attention à toi en tout cas...

- J'ai survécu jusqu'ici ! ironisa Grimmjow.

- Oui... mais personne ne s'est attaqué à toi comme lui va le faire. Je vais être inquiet...

- Je saurai me défendre et puis... Je sais aussi me tenir tranquille. Je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré si c'est cela qui t'inquiète !

- C'est lui qui m'inquiète, pas toi !

- Kisuke... Il est tard et demain va être une dure journée pour moi. Je serai prudent alors...

- J'ai compris. Si quelque chose arrivait, je suis là !

- Je le sais...

- À vendredi...

- Humm à vendredi.

Grimmjow raccrocha après avoir hésité. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler et il n'était pas friand de conversations « romantiques » au téléphone. Il jeta son portable sur son lit et se dit qu'il allait voir de gros problèmes se profiler à l'horizon. Et ça, Aïzen y veillerait ! Grimmjow rangea sa boite de souvenirs dans son placard...

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Ensemble ?

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de course poursuite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à bientôt ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et merci à Ernia qui me bêta read !

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite !!

* * *

Grimmjow ne se réveilla pas de bonne heure ce matin-là. À quelque part, il s'en fichait... il n'avait cours que l'après-midi. L'étudiant ouvrit lentement les yeux et scruta le plafond... Et songea à sa folle journée et à sa folle soirée de la veille. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pour l'instant pas sa nouvelle situation sentimentale. Il finit par faire glisser ses jambes hors du lit et alla faire sa toilette. Entre temps, il se fit couler un café et se sortit un paquet de biscuit. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à la cafétéria.

Il travailla d'arrache pied toute la matinée sur le projet qu'il devait rendre à Kuchiki avant la fin du mois soit la réalisation d'un bâtiment public avec plusieurs contraintes techniques comme le sol, les matériaux utilisés et le site classé et le tout pouvant, bien sûr, être utilisé par tout type de public. Il n'allait pas révolutionner le monde, mais c'était en pensant à sa mère et à ses problèmes que son projet avait germé dans sa tête. Il était plongé sur sa planche à dessin quand il reçut un coup de fil de Chiaki.

- Grimmjow... tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ! dit-il d'une voix absente, encore absorbé par son plan.

- Euh... il est venu ?

- Kisuke ?

- Oui... Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? demanda sa mère, moqueuse.

- Tss ! Comme si tu ne savais pas...

- Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

- Hum...

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non...

- Il est gentil et très aimable et assez séduisant...

- ... Je peux savoir comment tu sais cela avec un seul coup de fil ? Et surtout qui t'as contacté hier pour te prévenir ?

- Hisagi... fit innocemment sa mère.

- Ouais... donc ta conversation avec Hisagi n'a pas dû durer deux heures... dit Grimmjow, toujours plongé dans son plan.

- Euh... disons que... hum ! Il avait l'air gentil au téléphone, fit Chiaki, hésitante.

- Bien sûr ! Prends-moi aussi pour un con tiens !

- Écoute, ton copain au téléphone avait l'air affolé par un de tes profs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai appelé ton patron.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Tu as besoin de me poser toutes ces questions ? Tu es énervant... Remercie-moi plutôt !

- Tu esquives mes questions...

- Grimmjow ! rugit sa mère... Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser mes tactiques !

- Avoue, ce sera plus rapide !

- ... bon d'accord ! Je l'ai croisé... à la maison !

- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal de croiser un type inconnu dans le couloir de sa maison... Il passait par là, par hasard, et toi, bien sûr, tu l'as invité à prendre le café vu sa mine hautement sympathique !

- Je l'ai appelé pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait ! marmonna sa mère. J'ai bien le droit de savoir à quoi ressemble le type qui poursuit mon fils de ses assiduités, non ?

- Non !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être inquiète ?

- Tss ! Donc, tu l'as appelé...

- Si j'avais pu me déplacer, tu peux me croire que je l'aurai fait et que je lui aurai fait bouffer son bureau à ton prof.

- Il n'est pas mon prof.

- Que te veut-il exactement ?

- La même chose que Kisuke...

- Alors tu as choisi le moindre mal ?

- Si je sors avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais très bien !

- Ne lui fait pas peur en tout cas... Il me plaît beaucoup celui-là !

- C'est toi qui veux te recaser ?

- Hum... je te dirai que j'aime beaucoup son style. Mais bon... c'est pas lui...

- Je le sais ! répondit très sèchement Grimmjow. De toute façon, si tu posais un doigt sur lui...

- Tu serais de tendance jalouse ?

- Comme si c'était nouveau... marmonna Grimmjow en gommant son plan.

- Tu passes dimanche ?

- Je sais pas encore... Peut-être rapidement...

- Enfin, n'hésite pas à passer du temps avec lui !

- Maman ! maugréa Grimmjow.

L'étudiant se massait le front, soucieux.

- Maman, ce prof va certainement essayer de me faire virer de l'école !

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, si y'a des problèmes... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu me croiras !

- Que se passe-t'il ?

- Je t'expliquerai dès que j'en saurai plus... mais je voulais t'avertir avant pour que tu ne sois pas surprise.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non... Mais, si besoin était, je te le demanderai !

- Je compte sur toi pour m'en parler de vive voix... Enfin, je sais que tu as quelqu'un de solide avec toi, c'est déjà ça !

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et, voyant que son fils ne lui en dirait pas plus, Chiaki raccrocha en se promettant de téléphoner à Kisuke pour en savoir plus !

Grimmjow retourna à ses calculs de masse et commença à taper son compte-rendu. À sa plus grande surprise, il ne fut pas trop dérangé ce matin-là... D'habitude, il recevait la visite d'au-moins l'un de ses potes et là : personne. Il soupira et songea que tous devaient être pris avec un projet en retard. À midi, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et croisa ses amis qui étaient en pleine discussion au sujet des événements qui s'étaient passés la veille.

- Alors... Que t'a t'il dit ? demanda Hisagi.

- Exactement ce dont Nakao m'avait parlé !

- Tu rigoles ? demanda Ilforte, soudainement très pâle. Il me fait froid dans le dos ce gars maintenant. Je t'avoue que je l'ai dans mes cours sur les travaux publics et que je n'arrive plus à le regarder.

- Agis normalement, crétin ! Tu vas faire avoir des ennuis à Grimmjow ! s'exclama Hisagi.

Ils avaient tous rempli leurs plateaux et ils se dirigèrent vers une table un peu isolée. Ils s'installèrent et reprirent leur conversation.

- Au fait, merci Hisagi !

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir appelé ma mère...

- Euh... je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée ! Mais je me suis dit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose au moins ta mère serait au courant.

- Tu as bien fait...

- Tu t'en es sorti comment ? reprit Hisagi en prenant du curry avec ses baguettes.

- Ma mère a appelé mon patron et il est venu me sortir de là !

- Ton patron ? Mais pourquoi viendrait-il t'aider ?

- On sort ensemble... marmonna Grimmjow.

- Merde ! s'exclama Hisagi. Alors, tu sors vraiment avec le type dont on parlait hier ?

- Oui...

- Pas étonnant que cela ait pu t'énerver alors...

- Au fait, vous avez vu le bleu que Kuchiki a à la mâchoire ? Je me demande qui a osé porter un coup à l'Iceberg ! s'exclama Ilforte qui passait du coq à l'âne.

- Mon patron... marmonna Grimmjow.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ilforte, surpris.

- Hum... Ils se connaissent et ont un compte à régler ! finit le bleuté.

- Et bien, il lui a donné cash !

- S'il est aussi violent que toi... ça promet !

Hisagi avait arrêté de manger et observait attentivement l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus qui se grattait la joue, pensif.

- Nan... il n'est pas violent de nature. En fait, il est plutôt du genre à aider son prochain, mais Kuchiki a fait un truc pas net à son neveu du coup... il s'est... défoulé ! On va dire ça comme ça !

- Ça promet pour la suite en tout cas... remarqua Kira.

- Bon lâchez-moi maintenant !

La discussion repartit sur des sujets plus terre à terre. Autrement dit sur les projets à rendre avant la fin du mois. Tous étaient paniqués puisqu'ils n'avaient rien foutu ces derniers temps ! Grimmjow se sentit rassuré en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la mouise. Finalement, ils se quittèrent rapidement et chacun retourna récupérer ses affaires. Le bleuté arriva en cours un peu plus tard avec son projet. Lorsqu'il entra en cours, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuchiki qui entra peu de temps après. Il vit le magnifique bleu qui ornait sa mâchoire et se dit qu'il était cuit pour son projet. Il maudit Kisuke dans sa tête... Il sortit son portable et lui envoya un sms.

« Bravo. Kuchiki a un magnifique bleu, ch'suis mort pour mon projet ! »

Il ferma son portable et écouta le cours distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à accrocher... Enfin, il préférait avoir affaire à Byakuya qu'à Aïzen... Il imaginait bien le bleu orner le visage de l'autre tordu. Il soupira quand il entendit Kuchiki appeler son nom pour lui demander de le suivre en salle des profs pour évaluer son projet. « Ch'suis vraiment mort ! ». Il alluma à nouveau son portable et lut la réponse de Kisuke.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas songé à ce genre de dégâts collatéraux ! »

« Dommage ! »

Il ferma son portable et se présenta au bureau de Byakuya. Il vit les autres profs, dont Aïzen, le regarder. Il leva les yeux au plafond... Le noble lui montra une table de dessin et lui demanda de sortir son projet.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? demanda Grimmjow entre ses dents.

- Pour ne pas être coincé avec Aïzen qui, j'ai remarqué, a tendance à vous tourner autour ces derniers temps !

- Vous voulez me protéger ?

Byakuya soupira et se tourna vers l'étudiant. Ils étaient relativement très proches et le brun demanda au jeune homme de sortir ses plans. Grimmjow s'exécuta et Byakuya reprit :

- J'avoue que j'ai assisté à une scène troublante vendredi dernier et... je me pose pas mal de questions depuis !

- Oh... De quel genre...

- Bien, c'est tout ce que vous avez réussi à produire en une matinée ? demanda Byakuya mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Euh... comment savez-vous pour...

- Avec le travail que vous faites et les semaines qui viennent de passer, je ne pense pas que vous vous y êtes mis de bonne heure. Donc, vu l'état d'avancement de votre projet et de se semblant de compte-rendu. Enfin... soupira Kuchiki, c'est quand même une bonne idée. Par contre, vous devriez vous dépêcher d'avancer... Samedi, j'aimerai que vous me rendiez quelque chose de plus concret pour que je puisse vous dirigez dans vos plans !

- Ok.... Mais qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure à propos de « scène troublante ».

- Occupez-vous de vos études... et laissez-moi m'occuper de choses qui me concernent plus que vous !

- Qui vous dit que cela vous concerne plus que moi ?

Byakuya jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'étudiant en conservant son air impassible.

- Cela peut devenir dangereux et je ne laisserai pas un de mes étudiants dans une position inconfortable.

- Pourquoi ? Après ce que Kisuke vous a fait !

Le regard sombre du noble se voila légèrement d'une profonde tristesse.

- Ce n'était même pas assez à mon goût ! N'intervenez plus la prochaine fois !

- Vous voulez vous suicider ou quoi ?

Le silence lui répondit et le brun soupira légèrement. Grimmjow lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Vous êtes fou...

- Oui... complètement ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour le mal que j'ai fait à Ichigo.

Puis, se redressant, il retourna à son bureau, droit comme un i. Grimmjow en aurait presque eu mal au cœur pour lui ! Il prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau des profs sans un regard pour eux. Il sortit son portable et vit un message de Kisuke

« Toutes mes excuses... je peux t'inviter à manger demain midi pour me faire pardonner ? »

Grimmjow répondit rapidement.

« Peux pas ! J'ai des rendez-vous pour mon projet ! Finalement, ça c'est bien passé avec Kuchiki ! »

Grimmjow retourna à sa piaule et reçut un message entre-temps.

«Demain soir alors ? Je suis heureux qu'il sache faire la part des choses ! ».

« Ok pour demain soir, mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps... j'ch'suis en retard dans mes projets »

« Très bien, je m'occupe de tout... à demain au café ! »

Grimmjow éteignit son portable et se remit au travail. S'il voulait pouvoir profiter de sa soirée du lendemain, il avait intérêt à bosser dur ! Plus tard, il entra dans la cafétéria et mangea rapidement. Il bossa comme un fou jusqu'a tard dans la soirée. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé sur ses planches. Il se réveilla en sursaut vers trois heures du matin, courbaturé et dans une position inconfortable. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Grimmjow rencontra à plusieurs reprises Aïzen qui semblait l'observer et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il quitta le campus pour aller travailler comme à son habitude. Il se sentit soudain vraiment fébrile à l'idée de retrouver Kisuke. Il entra rapidement dans la salle et vit Tessaï derrière le bar qui le salua comme à son habitude. Grimmjow se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea rapidement. Il était surpris car il n'avait pas vu le blond. Il accrocha sa chaîne à son gilet et sortit pour prendre son plateau. Il était contrarié. Où était Kisuke ? Il assura son service de façon impeccable et, vu le monde qu'il y avait, il n'était pas sûr de sortir à temps pour aller manger ! Il n'eut finalement pas le temps de se poser trop de questions tellement la soirée fut chargée. Il commençait à se sentir épuisé. Grimmjow s'appuya contre le côté du bar en attendant que Tessaï lui prépare sa commande. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Ça ne va pas, Grimmjow ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Urahara.

Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son bras et Grimmjow sursauta, surpris.

- Juste fatigué... ça va passer !

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu arriver plus tôt... Isshin m'a retenu à l'hôpital et j'étais bloqué dans un bouchon, jura entre ses dents le commerçant. Mais je suis heureux de te voir ! dit-il d'une voix qui se fit plus douce.

- Moi aussi...

- Tu n'as pas allumé ton portable ?

- Pas quand je travaille !

- Oh... si ta mère appelle ?

- Elle a le numéro ici...

- Très bien !

- Grimmjow appela Tessaï.

Grimmjow se redressa et prit sa commande. Il laissa le blond devant le bar pour accomplir son service. À vingt et une heure, Kisuke l'appela :

- C'est bon, Tessaï s'occupera du reste !

- Tu es sûr ? Il y a encore du monde...

- Le problème, c'est que c'est toi qui "attire" la clientèle ! fit le blond, moqueur.

- Oh... donc, je suis un problème...

Urahara avait attrapé Grimmjow par son gilet. Il se laissa entrainer dans la cuisine. À peine furent-ils cachés des regards indiscrets que Kisuke et Grimmjow s'enlacèrent. Leurs lèvres partirent à l'assaut de celles de l'autre ! Grimmjow était assez surpris par sa propre impatience, comme s'il avait attendu cet instant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Kisuke l'avait plaqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Tu m'as manqué ! souffla le blond.

- Il n'y a eu qu'une journée...

- C'est trop ! Surtout si on est interrompu au meilleur moment !

Kisuke fronça les sourcils et scruta le visage de l'étudiant.

- Avec Kuchiki, cela a été finalement ? Je n'ai pas pensé que tu l'avais comme professeur.

- Oui... fit Grimmjow, songeur. Il agit bizarrement !

- Que veux-tu dire?

Grimmjow lui rapporta leur conversation et le fait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'ils soient toujours entourés de monde lorsqu'il lui parlait à présent. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait remarqué qu'Aïzen lui tournait autour.

- Si lui aussi l'a remarqué... c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose !

- Patron ! fit la voix de Tessaï.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Grimmjow peut-il rester ce soir ! Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde !

- Oh... vraiment beaucoup ?

- Plusieurs groupes d'étudiants sont arrivés !

- Grimmjow ? Tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrai faire le service...

- Pas de problème, je te rejoins en salle, Tessaï ! Par contre, je risque d'avoir la dalle !

- Je commande le repas de ce soir, on mangera plus tard ensemble. Moi qui voulais changer d'atmosphère... c'est raté !

- Tu te rattraperas une autre fois ! Commande toujours un truc !

Grimmjow voulut quitter la pièce, mais il fut attrapé au vol par le blond qui lui vola un baiser.

- On n'aura jamais la paix !

- Ici ce sera difficile... murmura Grimmjow qui prit un air moqueur.

Il quitta la cuisine et alla en salle. Urahara jeta un œil dans la salle et vit que son café était bondé. Il se décida de se changer et partit aider son amant. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il circulait entre les tables et discutait joyeusement avec la clientèle. Tessaï s'absenta durant un bon quart d'heure et Grimmjow assura le service derrière le bar. Lorsqu'il revint, l'étudiant fut rassuré. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se retrouver coincé derrière notamment lorsque le client demandait un cocktail. C'était vraiment pas son truc. Ils finirent à passé minuit. Grimmjow ferma la porte du café et grimaça. Il avait mal partout et aucun des trois hommes n'avaient pu prendre de pause. Tessaï posa rapidement les chaises sur les tables, une fois que Grimmjow les eu nettoyée.

L'étudiant sentit deux mains l'enlacer et une tête se poser contre son dos. Il s'était raidi car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle démonstration.

- Je vais t'abandonner lâchement pour nous préparer à manger ! Tu me rejoins chez moi ?

- Haï !

- J'ai franchement envie de me coucher... marmonna Urahara.

- Tu arrives à penser à des trucs de ce genre ?

- Quels trucs ? demanda Urahara.

Le blond avait lâché l'étudiant et ce dernier se retourna pour observer le commerçant en fronçant les sourcils...

- Tu veux aller te coucher !

- Pour dormir Grimmjow... Kami-sama... rit doucement Kisuke, je n'ai plus ta jeunesse et je suis mort entre la clinique d'Ukitake, l'hôpital et mon frère et le café... je crois que ma journée a été des plus éprouvante... Je serai incapable de te faire quoique ce soit !

Urahara éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'étudiant.

- Mais promis, je me rattraperai une autre fois !

Il quitta Grimmjow qui le regardait franchement de travers. Il s'en était rendu compte, mais il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ! Lentement le jeune homme retourna finir de ranger le café et quitta Tessaï qui semblait également éprouvé.

- À demain Grimmjow ! Merci d'être resté... et... merci pour le patron !

L'étudiant sursauta à sa déclaration, étonné par cette brusque sincérité.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi merci ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis qu'Ichinose l'a quitté en prenant ses jambes à son cou !

- Ichinose ?

- Son ex... Il t'expliquera certainement... mais il n'a pas supporté la pression de la famille Kurosaki !

- Isshin Kurosaki et Kisuke Urahara sont frères ou demi-frères ?

- Frères !

- Pourquoi ne portent-ils pas le même nom ?

- Parce que son père le lui a interdit alors il a dû reprendre le nom de jeune fille de leur mère...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le patron a avoué à son père qu'il était gay et... dans sa famille... c'est une tare ! Le père de Kisuke a des idées bien arrêtées sur la vie des gens et surtout sur les membres de son clan et d'autant plus sur ses enfants ! Allez, j'arrête de parler... le patron vous en parlera un jour ! Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. Kisuke a l'air joyeux, mais il est loin d'avoir eu une vie très facile. Alors, si vous lui apportez un peu de joie de vivre, j'en serai particulièrement heureux !

- Vous avez l'air de tenir beaucoup à Kisuke... N'êtes-vous pas amoureux de lui ?

Tessaï sursauta avant qu'un petit sourire orne ses lèvres. Il reprit bientôt son air impassible.

- Nous sommes amis d'enfance et nous avons fait les mêmes études, enfin... j'ai juste changé à un moment donné de section... Je suis pharmacien de formation !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai toujours vécu dans l'entourage de Kisuke et je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le laisser seul. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il ne commette des bêtises.

- Vous veillez sur lui ?

- Hum... D'ailleurs, c'est votre tour ce soir ! Amusez-vous bien... Je vais rejoindre ma famille. À demain !

- À demain Tessaï !

Grimmjow était retourné par toutes ces déclarations inattendues. Finalement, il alla rejoindre le commerçant qui l'attendait dans le salon où il avait installé diverses boites de repas chinois.

- Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas perdu !

- Non, c'est juste que Tessaï m'a parlé un peu...

- Pardon ?

- Moi aussi je suis surpris...

- Viens manger ! Je meurs de faim...

Grimmjow rejoignit Kisuke et s'installa à côté de lui. Il prit les baguettes qu'Urahara lui tendait et regarda les divers cartons qui encombraient la table basse. L'étudiant prit appuis contre le canapé derrière lui.

- Je suis mort ! marmonna Grimmjow.

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

Kisuke se servit dans un carton et, voyant que Grimmjow l'observait les yeux mi-clos, le lui tendit.

- Tu en veux ?

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire. Il abandonna ses baguettes pour bondir sur le blond qu'il renversa sur le sol. Il surplombait Urahara qui le regardait, surpris.

- J'ai envie de me servir de quelque chose depuis quelque temps, mais nous sommes toujours interrompus ! Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !

L'étudiant se pencha vers Kisuke et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue caressa la commissure de ses lèvres et goûta le goût des nouilles chinoises que Kisuke venait d'avaler. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et Grimmjow glissa sa langue dans la bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Il attendit que l'homme allongé sous lui lui laisse le passage et lorsqu'il le lui accorda, il explora la bouche du blond. Il sourit intérieurement quand Kisuke voulut prendre la dominance et repoussa ses assauts pour prendre le contrôle. Bientôt, le blond abandonna et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow et répondit à ses baisers d'une manière experte...

C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu avant ! Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un étudiant qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais un homme mur qui savait pertinemment jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle et que c'était Urahara qui dominait le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse sous lui. Le cœur de Grimmjow commença à battre d'une manière désordonnée. C'était si inhabituel ! Il dominait toujours et cette fois-ci, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y connaissait rien ! Cette langue qui l'explorait, ces lèvres qui jouaient avec lui, ces mains qui le caressaient... Il se rendit compte brutalement que c'était lui qui gémissait et qui haletait entre ses bras.

Kisuke eut un sourire quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était enfin aperçu du changement qui s'était opéré dans leur relation. Il comprit que l'étudiant avait besoin d'un peu de temps et il se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- On mange ? proposa Urahara de sa voix douce.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, surpris par le répit que lui donnait le blond. Il aurait cru qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus et qu'il ne lui aurait pas demandé son avis. Voyant l'air surpris de Grimmjow, Urahara répondit à son interrogation silencieuse :

- Je te l'ai dit... j'ai tout mon temps !

Le bleuté ne répondit rien. Il se redressa finalement et reprit ses baguettes avant de se mettre à manger dans les différents cartons. De temps en temps, Kisuke échangeait avec lui sur le contenu des boites et ils finirent repus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Kisuke proposa un thé et Grimmjow accepta... mais durant l'absence du blond, il s'endormit à même le sol. Lorsque le commerçant rejoignit le jeune homme, il eut un sourire et se pencha pour porter l'homme dans ses bras. Il grimaça légèrement. Il réussit pourtant à le porter dans sa chambre et le déshabilla rapidement. Il se déshabilla également et s'allongea à côté de son amant et tomba aussi rapidement dans le sommeil. Le blond se rendit compte avant de sombrer que son amant s'était pelotonné contre lui ! Il eut un sourire et espéra que cette situation continuerait un bon moment.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus à bientôt !

bisous


	9. Ca commence bien entre nous !

Hello,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Course Poursuite. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture...

Vous remarquerez que je n'ai rien à dire... comme d'habitude... désolée...

Shinji : De toute façon... pour ce que tu as à dire...

Jijisub : Maiseuuuhhhhh

Disclamer : Bleach ? Qui ? Tite Kubo ? ok... si vous le dites !

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se demanda où il était. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris de sentir une présence à côté de lui. Puis il se souvint que la veille au soir il était avec Kisuke...

Le bleuté se redressa brusquement et regarda l'homme allongé à côté de lui. C'était Urahara qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici ? Il avait réussi à le porter ? Incroyable... Il constata avec surprise que le vieux pervers ne lui avait pas ôté son caleçon, ni son t-shirt et remarqua que ce dernier portait également des vêtements pour dormir. Grimmjow se rallongea et prit appuis sur son coude avant de poser sa tête dans sa main. Il observa attentivement le visage endormi à côté de lui. Le visage du blond était détendu et limite, il lui paraissait « innocent » ! Mais comme l'étudiant le savait « L'habit ne faisait pas le moine ! ».

Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils en songeant à la précédente soirée. Urahara savait y faire, mais il n'avait pas tenté de profiter de la situation, comme s'il essayait de le ménager. Le bleuté se gratta la tête. Au moment où il avait accepté sa proposition, il était persuadé que l'homme lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. C'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait...

Kisuke bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit péniblement un œil.

- 'lut !

- Grimmjow... marmonna Urahara d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le blond leva une main et caressa du bout des doigts le visage suspendu au-dessus de lui. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage et Grimmjow se pencha et embrassa les lèvres souples du plus vieux. Lentement et sensuellement le bleuté caressa l'ourlet des lèvres de Kisuke qui se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se croisent.

Le commerçant fit basculer Grimmjow sur le dos et... émit un gémissement de douleur. Le blond se redressa et une de ses mains se plaqua en bas de son dos. Son visage était partagé entre la douleur et la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le bleuté, suspicieux.

- Je crois que mes efforts pour te porter jusqu'à mon lit me sont préjudiciables à présent.

Kisuke se rallongea sur le dos en grimaçant de douleur. Grimmjow se redressa, observa le blond et marmonna :

- Il faut vraiment être con pour vouloir me soulever... je suis même étonné que t'y sois parvenu.

- Merci pour ta compassion Grimmjow... ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça me remonte le moral, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer !

- Si t'arrives à faire de l'ironie... c'est que t'es pas si malade que ça ! le nargua l'étudiant.

- Attends que je sois en forme... Il est quelle heure, demanda soudain Urahara.

Grimmjow se souvint brutalement qu'il avait cours et ses yeux tombèrent sur le radio-réveil. Il pâlit.

- Merde ! J'vais être en retard !

- ... ça ne me donne pas l'heure ! maugréa Kisuke.

- Il est 7 h ! Allez, debout !

- J'voudrai t'y voir ! marmonna Kisuke.

Grimmjow prenait son pied à « malmener » le blond qui n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il savait qu'il le paierait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il jouissait de le voir diminué. L'étudiant se leva et fit le tour du lit pour aider son homme à se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner, il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit et lui avait permis de passer une nuit au chaud et confortable.

Kisuke eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser. Soudain, Grimmjow dit, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

- C'est dur de vieillir !

- Je te ferai ravaler tes paroles... compte sur moi !

Le bleuté éclata de rire et arbora un air narquois, ce qui lui valut en retour un regard menaçant qui le fit arrêter net de rire. Il était carrément flippant et Grimmjow déglutit en se demandant comment il allait lui faire payer ! Il aida Urahara à enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt et Grimmjow lui demanda la permission d'utiliser sa salle de bain.

- Évidemment, imbécile... Tu te rappelles où elle se trouve ?

L'étudiant hocha la tête et Urahara lui tendit des sous-vêtements propres.

- Tiens ! Même si tu es insolent... je vais préparer le petit déjeuner... Tu me rejoindras à la cuisine.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre les escaliers ?

Grimmjow voyait les difficultés du blond à se déplacer.

- Non, ça va aller...

- Je dis ça... c'est surtout pour être sûr d'avoir un petit déjeuner en descendant, car si jamais tu tombais... tu mettrais…

Grimmjow reçut un coup de poing dans le bras et fit une grimace de douleur. Urahara le regardait maintenant très menaçant.

- J'plaisantais...

- Moi aussi je vais plaisanter quand j'irai mieux ! Tu ne connais pas tout l'étendue de mon sens de l'humour, Grimmjow.

En disant cela, Kisuke offrit un sourire pervers au jeune homme qui décida de quitter les lieux pour se replier prudemment dans la salle de bain avant d'en dire trop ! Le jeune homme apprécia sa douche et se sentait tout simplement heureux, même si dans peu de temps le blond allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se demanda juste quel sort il allait lui réserver !

Il descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre son amant et le trouva debout, accroché au plan de travail. Là, Grimmjow n'eut plus envie de rire. Il se plaça juste à côté de lui.

- Imbécile... si ça n'allait pas pour descendre pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'aide ?

- Et ma fierté ? maugréa le blond.

- C'est pas possible... marmonna Grimmjow. Regarde maintenant dans quel état tu es ? Que dois-je faire ?

Par expérience avec sa propre mère, l'étudiant savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher Urahara n'importe comment.

- Il faut déjà que je m'assois ... Je crois que j'ai un nerf sciatique de coincé !

- Bravo ! La prochaine fois, laisse-moi par terre même si je suis dans la neige...

- Je m'en rappellerai... souffla le blond.

- Accroche-toi à moi au moins...

Urahara se tourna doucement vers le bleuté et ce dernier observa une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front de l'homme.

- Tu vas être en retard Grimmjow... souffla entre ses dents le plus vieux.

- J'm'en fou ! Le plus important c'est toi...

- Oh... Tu es prévenant ?

- Toujours avec ceux que j'aime...

- Une déclaration ? Attention, je pourrai espérer !

- Imbécile... marmonna le bleuté qui aidait maintenant Kisuke à s'asseoir.

Ce dernier grimaça et retint sa respiration quand il toucha son siège. Il se détendit légèrement une fois installé.

- Dit-moi ce que je peux faire Kisuke !

- Appelle Tessaï et dit lui de prévenir Ukitake. Les numéros de téléphone sont là, dans le tiroir.

Grimmjow trouva un carton où tous les numéros important étaient notés en grand.

- Tu es aveugle ? demanda Grimmjow

- Tu sais, Grimmjow... tu es en train de t'enfoncer inexorablement depuis ton réveil ce matin. À ta place, j'arrêterais les commentaires !

- Dommage que ce soit qu'au dos que tu aies mal.

Le bleuté le regardait avec un air moqueur et prit son téléphone portable pour contacter Tessaï. Kisuke allait protester, mais il entreprit de téléphoner lui-même à Ukitake qu'il avait repéré dans la liste d'Urahara. Le téléphone laissa entendre quelques sonneries avant qu'il entende la voix ensommeillée d'un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ukitake Jyuushiro, j'écoute !

- Bonjour, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je vous appelle pour Urahara Kisuke qui est... coincé on va dire ça comme ça… sur une chaise et il m'a demandé de vous contacter pour le soigner !

- Oh... Il s'est encore coincé ?

- Ça arrive souvent ? fit Grimmjow, surpris.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Son amant !

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair !

La voix de Kisuke se fit entendre, menaçante.

- Grimmjow ! Donne-moi ce téléphone !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne discute pas et passe-moi Jyuushiro ! fit le blond dans un grincement de dents.

Grimmjow lui tendit son portable et Kisuke le prit avec précaution.

- Jyuu-chan...

- ...

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit ! Tu peux passer rapidement ? Et prends l'arsenal !

- ...

- À tout de suite !

Kisuke referma doucement le téléphone et foudroya Grimmjow du regard. Ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos et quittait la pièce. Le blond fut légèrement inquiet quand il vit revenir le bleuté avec un plateau.

- Tien, je t'ai apporté un café corsé !

- Merci... murmura faiblement le blond qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

- Pourquoi m'avoir porté si tu as des problèmes de dos ?

- Peut-être que je me crois jeune ! ironisa le blond.

- Tu l'es...

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas, Kisuke.

Grimmjow, qui s'était approché, s'agenouilla devant le blond. Il regardait, à présent très inquiet. Toute lueur moqueuse ou sceptique avait quittée son regard.

- Tu es un imbécile...

- Grimmjow... souffla le blond. Il faut que je t'apprenne quelques mot d'amour ou aussi appelé mots doux. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser « imbécile » et « crétin » n'en sont pas !

- « Chéri » te convient mieux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? ironisa le blond.

- Très bien « chéri », je vais te ramener dans ton lit, car tu vas me faire une syncope !

Kisuke n'eut pas le temps de protester et ne vit rien venir. Grimmjow l'avait fermement attrapé et traversait déjà à grand pas le salon.

- Imbécile...

- « Chéri » !

- Ne commence pas Grimmjow... souffla Kisuke. Si tu te retrouves coincé toi aussi, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Grimmjow s'était penché et avait délicatement installé dans son lit le blond qui se cramponnait à sa chemise.

- Doucement... supplia le commerçant.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, mais son cœur cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il posa avec précaution le corps tendu et se redressa légèrement. Son visage était juste au dessus de celui de son amant.

- Tu n'as pas des trucs pour au moins faire passer la douleur ?

- Inutile... souffla le blond. Ukitake va me faire une piqûre d'ici quelques minutes.

Grimmjow entreprit de caresser doucement les cheveux du blond et en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour soulager son homme. Bientôt Tessaï passa la tête dans la chambre.

- Patron... vous vous êtes encore coincé ?

- ...

- Peux pas te répondre là !

- Ukitake ?

- Je l'ai appelé ! répondit Grimmjow. Il a dit qu'il arrivait !

- Très bien... Que dois-je faire ?

- Je suppose qu'il faudra s'occuper du café. Tout à l'heure, j'irai chercher les médicaments s'il en faut et j'irai aussi chercher mes devoirs. Tu surveilleras Kisuke pendant mon absence.

- Très bien...

- Merci Tessaï ! rétorqua Grimmjow qui regardait à nouveau le commerçant qui était maintenant recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration alors que le bleuté l'avait essuyé plus tôt.

- Tessaï, tu peux m'apporter une serviette s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive.

L'armoire à glace quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard en lui tendant l'objet désiré. Il quitta les lieux. L'étudiant épongea le front de Kisuke et ce dernier marmonna :

- Ça commence bien entre nous !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... j'ai l'habitude !

Urahara le regarda entre les fentes de ses paupières quelques instants avant de murmurer :

- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi...

- « Chéri »... dans une relation y'a du bon et du mauvais ! J'prends tout !

- Pourqu...

Ils entendirent un bruit à la porte et Grimmjow rencontra des yeux noirs très doux.

- Bonjour Kisuke, bonjour… Jaggerjack-san ?

L'étudiant se redressa et serra la main que le médecin lui tendait et répondit :

- Oui !

- Enchanté... Je suis Ukitake Jyuushiro. Ainsi c'est à cause de vous que Kisuke semble si heureux ?

- J'en sais rien... marmonna Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, dit le bleuté en se tournant vers Kisuke complètement crispé et affichant un visage grimaçant... si vous trouvez qu'il a l'air heureux comme ça... c'est pas rassurant pour moi !

Jyuushiro éclata de rire et regarda son ami « agonisant » en essayant de prendre un air compatissant, mais en fut incapable.

- Je vais te tuer Grimmjow et c'est une promesse !

- Après tu me reparleras des mots d'amour ?

Jyuushiro se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement et fouilla dans son sac pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas vexer définitivement son ami, mais franchement, il avait bien fait de venir. La vie avec son nouvel amant ne semblait pas de tout repos en tout cas !

- Jaggerjack-san... pouvez-vous quitter la pièce un instant s'il vous plaît !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que Kisuke pourrait bondir du lit d'ici deux minutes, si vous restez dans les parages. Quoique... tu pourrais te décoincer ainsi.

- Si tu t'y mets aussi, Jyuushiro... je te ferai aussi passer un agréable moment après !

Grimmjow eut un sourire narquois, mais en rencontrant les yeux verts menaçants, il préféra battre en retraite. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Tessaï. Ce dernier finissait le petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtait à le monter.

- Tu n'as rien mangé encore ?

- Non… j'avais préparé le café, mais j'ai dû le remonter dans son lit...

- Il s'était mis debout ?

- Il a voulu me faire mon déjeuner car j'étais à la bourre ce matin.

Tessaï ne dit rien, mais ne semblait pas moins en penser. Grimmjow prit son bol et mangea quelques toasts au passage. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Ukitake qui arborait un grand sourire. Une lueur malicieuse s'était logée au fond de ses yeux.

- Il est vivant ? demanda Grimmjow qui débarrassait la table.

- Il survivra... Mais il ne semble pas de bonne humeur !

- Tss ! Au moins, je vais pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble sans son foutu air moqueur ! grogna l'étudiant.

Tessaï monta voir son patron et Ukitake tendit une ordonnance à Grimmjow.

- Il aura besoin de ceci. Si vous pouviez aller le chercher rapidement… Je vais devoir repasser tout à l'heure.

- Je vais voir sa tête de déterré et j'y vais !

Le sourire de l'albinos s'élargit.

- Kisuke n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette manière ! C'est sûr que ça doit lui changer !

- C'est lui qui l'a voulu ! J'l'avais prévenu, maintenant, il n'a pas à se plaindre.

Ukitakte rit doucement et reprit :

- Comment s'est-il fait cela ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- En me portant quand je dormais hier ! Et il a même monté les escaliers... précisa Grimmjow alors que le médecin le regardait, ébahi.

Les yeux noirs détaillaient la carrure du jeune homme et Ukitake eut un frisson à l'idée de soulever cette montagne de muscle... pas besoin de voir cet homme déshabillé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Il est fou... souffla le médecin, stupéfait.

- Un imbécile, oui ! Enfin... Je vais le voir. Pour les honoraires ?

- Je règle ça avec lui quand il reviendra dans une dizaine de jours au cabinet.

- Il est cloué au lit une dizaine de jours ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

- Oui et pas euh... d'acrobaties ou... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et fit une légère grimace.

- Ça commence bien... marmonna l'étudiant.

Il raccompagna le médecin qui le salua chaleureusement. Grimmjow répondit calmement pour ensuite se précipiter à l'étage et y trouver un Kisuke énervé. Tessaï quitta la pièce et le bleuté s'approcha du malade.

- Kisuke...

- Si tu viens te foutre de m...

- La ferme !

Grimmjow s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras prendre soin de moi, essaye d'abord de ne pas te mettre en danger. J'ai parfaitement compris ton geste... mais je préfère être mort de froid dans ton salon quitte à ce que tu appelles la morgue après...

- Je m'en souviendrai... souffla Urahara.

L'étudiant emmêla délicatement ses doigts à ceux du blond et se pencha avec beaucoup de précaution au dessus du commerçant qui était toujours crispé par la douleur.

- Je vais rester avec toi cette semaine.

- Pas question et l'école...

- Je m'en fous ! Tu es plus important pour moi que cette fichue fo...

- Pas question ! Tu iras à la fac. Tessaï s'occupera de moi.

- Je fais quoi moi en attendant ? Je vis ma vie et je te laisse de côté ? C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses avec toi, Kisuke.

- Ah oui ?

- Je veux être avec toi que ça te plaise ou non !

- Tu es une tête de mule... maugréa Urahara.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Bon, je file acheter tes médocs et je vais chercher mes devoirs. Au passage, j'irai voir Kuchiki pour mon projet et je lui demanderai si je peux le voir dans son bureau pour qu'il me file les corrections dont j'aurai besoin.

Grimmjow se pencha un peu plus et brossa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles du blond et murmura :

- J'y vais alors t'es sage et tu t'sauves pas !

- J'en serai incapable... souffla Urahara dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement voilés à présent.

- Rendors-toi ! T'es pas pressé aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperai du café avec Tessaï.

Grimmjow se redressa et après un dernier regard à son amant qui fermait les yeux, il quitta les appartements du blond et signala à Tessaï avant de partir :

- J'y vais, je vais chercher les médicaments et je reviens avec mes cours. Je resterai avec toi pour toute la journée.

- Avec ce que lui a donné Ukitake, il va somnoler une partie de la matinée.

- Tant mieux, il verra pas le temps passer...

L'étudiant fila alors hors du café et se précipita à la pharmacie se trouvant sur son chemin. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment là, c'était le visage crispé par la douleur du blond... ce qui le perturbait beaucoup dans le fond. Il détestait être face à ce genre de situation. Quoi faire ? De toute façon, quoi que lui dise Urahara, il ferait comme il en avait envie et il prendrait soin de lui même par la force s'il le fallait... Même si le blond passerait plus tard son temps à le lui faire regretter ! Un sourire légèrement pervers se forma sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Cela risquait d'être intéressant après tout !

* * *

à bientôt ^^


	10. De mal en pis !

Bonjour !

J'ai fait vite pour une fois ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite des aventures de ce couple ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Grimmjow travailla d'arrache pied ce samedi là. Il courait en salle avec Tessaï indéfectible à la pompe. Ce dernier commanda un repas pour Kisuke et Grimmjow. L'étudiant était trop occupé pour y penser. Arrivé quatorze heure, Tessaï envoya Grimmjow manger avec leur patron. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais ralentis le pas devant la porte. Grimmjow gratta à la porte pour obtenir la permission d'entrée…

- Entre…

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se n'était pas la voix habituelle du commerçant. Il franchit la porte soucieux mais ne le montra pas. Kisuke était étendu sur le dos, le visage très pâle et le jeune homme eut soudain des remords en se souvenant des moqueries dont il l'avait entouré le matin même.

- Je ne suis pas mort…

Pourtant, en rencontrant le vert éteint de son regard, l'étudiant en douta. Il vit le plateau posé sur la table de chevet et Grimmjow jeta un œil autour de lui. Il trouva une chaise et il se déplaça souplement pour l'attraper prestement. Le jeune homme s'installa et commença à ouvrir les différents cartons.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda inquiet le médecin allongé.

- Te donner à manger "chéri" !

- Te fou pas…

- Met ta dignité au placard deux s'condes. Ce n'est que moi…

- Justem…

Grimmjow avait dans l'intervalle attraper ces baguettes et avait attrapé adroitement une bouchée et l'avait glissé sur le bord des lèvres du blond qui du l'avaler au moment où il parlait. Urahara foudroya son amant du regard. Toutefois, il mâchouilla sa bouchée et il demanda mielleusement :

- J'ai soif…

- Oh ? Tu t'habitues très vite…

Le ton moqueur valu un regard de biais du souffrant. Grimmjow observa le verre et vit que Tessaï avait glissé des pailles. Il en attrapa une et il aida Kisuke à se redresser pour lui permettre de se désaltérer. Lorsque l'étudiant reposa le blond sur son oreiller, il remarqua la pellicule de transpiration sur son front. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et continua à faire manger Kisuke qui était incapable de tenir assis. Grimmjow n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une crise de sciatique puisse être aussi violente.

Toutefois, le médecin arrêta bien vite de manger. Il était évident pour Grimmjow qu'Urahara voulait dormir à nouveau. Avant de quitter son amant, le jeune homme épongea son front une dernière fois et attrapa le plateau d'une main. L'étudiant quitta les lieux après un dernier regard. Il monterait le voir toutes les heures. Il observa sa montre et se promit d'accorder au moins cinq bonnes minutes au commerçant.

Dévalant les escaliers, il posa le plateau dans la cuisine et mangea seul. Tessaï vint aux nouvelles et ils se mirent d'accord pour que chacun leur tour, ils montent voir si tout se passait bien. Bien sur, songea Grimmjow, le café ne désemplie pas et il se trouva rapidement déborder. A sa surprise, il vit débarquer deux adolescents qui se dirigèrent vers le bar pour parler à Tessaï.

- P'pa ! On est venu… on fait quoi ?

- Vous passez les tenus dans vos casiers. Toi Ginta tu t'occupes du bar avec moi s'il y a beaucoup de clients, sinon tu sers en salle. Ururu tu t'occupes de la moitié d'une salle avec Grimmjow.

- C'est qui ?

Tessaï montra le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui portait l'uniforme avec beaucoup de classe. Même si son air était légèrement renfrogné, il était très sexy.

- Wouah… Fit Ururu. Depuis quand il travaille ici ?

- La ferme ! T'avise pas de faire les yeux doux à ce type…

- De toute façon, il sort avec le patron…

- Quoi ?

L'adolescent s'était exclamé un peu trop fort et beaucoup se tournèrent vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Il sort avec le vieux débris ?

- Ginta… veux-tu parler du patron autrement…

- Mais…

- Il est beau… Souffla Ururu rêveuse.

- Mais tu vas te tai… Ouch !

Ginta leva un regard mauvais vers son père qui lui dit le plus calmement du monde :

- Laisse ta cousine tranquille et allez vous changer !

- Ok, ok… pas la peine de s'énerver…

Ururu qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le garçon de café sortit de ses rêveries et se dirigea dans les vestiaires suivit de Ginta. Bientôt, tout le monde fut en salle et les jeunes gens glissaient de table en table comme s'ils exécutaient un balai compliqué. Grimmjow était heureux de cette aide providentielle et bientôt il pu se diriger vers l'étage pour rejoindre le commerçant qui au moment où il ouvrait la porte avait réussit à s'asseoir tant bien que mal.

Kisuke leva la tête surpris et rougit comme s'il était pris flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage. Grimmjow demanda surpris :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je… me lève…

- Tu peux le faire ?

Urahara retint une grimace de douleur mais Grimmjow avait vu son air figé et il traversa le peu de distance qui les séparait pour tendre une main au blond. Bien planté sur ces deux jambes le jeune homme ordonna :

- Prends mes mains ou accroche toi à ma chemise, je vais te tirer doucement… Tu comptes aller où au fait ?

- Là, où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place…

- Ok… y'en a en haut ?

- Oui… au bout du couloir…

Grimmjow sentit deux mains empoigner fermement son gilet et il ne broncha pas. Il passa ses mains sous les coudes d'Urahara et tira doucement sur les bras de l'homme souffrant. Lentement, ils entreprirent le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes où Kisuke s'enferma, interdisant l'entrée à l'étudiant.

- Reste dehors…

- Mai…

- Pas de mais…

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent quelques secondes et la porte claqua. Grimmjow ne bougea pas, certain d'entendre appeler au secours quelques minutes plus tard. Effectivement, Grimmjow entendit des gémissements de douleurs quelques minutes plus tard. Un cliquetis lui fit dresser l'oreille et la porte n'entrebâilla.

- Grimmjow… Tu es là ?

La voix faible et le timbre légèrement gêné, lui firent comprendre sans besoin d'explication le problème d'Urahara et sans un mot, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et aida son amant à se redresser. Sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour demander, l'étudiant se penchant et rhabilla l'homme qui se tenait difficilement debout. Et toujours sans un échange de paroles, ils quittèrent les lieux pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Kisuke prit son temps et Grimmjow demanda :

- Ukitake va revenir te faire des piqûres ?

- Ce soir…

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour passer le temps ?

- N.. non…

Le commerçant pâlit brutalement et Grimmjow le cueillit au vol. Il souleva l'homme affaiblit et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Les gémissements d'Urahara étaient de plus en plus intenses et cette fois-ci le jeune homme était définitivement inquiet. Le malade souffrait et Grimmjow sortit son portable et appela le numéro d'Ukitake.

- Ukit…

- C'est Jaggerjack !

- Oh… Qu…

- C'est pour Kisuke. Ça va pas du tout. Vous pouvez pas passer le voir. Ses douleurs ont l'air de s'intensifier et… je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- J'arrive ! Rester près de lui…

- J'allais pas partir !

Grimmjow reprit la chaise qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La porte grinça imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour faire sursauter l'étudiant. La tête de Tessaï passa et il interrogea le jeune homme :

- Comment va t'il ?

- Mal… j'ai appelé Ukitake. Il arrive…

Tessaï passa la porte et fit le tour du lit pour se pencher sur l'homme enfermer dans sa souffrance. Une épaisse couche de transpiration couvrait le front de l'homme et quand le barman voulu toucher le blond, l'homme se rebella méchamment. Tessaï se recula. Lui et Grimmjow se regardèrent inquiets et désespérés ne sachant pas quoi faire.

L'étudiant voulu éponger le front de Kisuke mais Tessaï arrêta son geste :

- Inutile de le toucher. Il a beaucoup trop mal, c'est nerfs sont à vif sur tout le corps. Ukitake va arranger cela. Je vais retourner au bar. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Je repasse dans cinq à dix minutes. S'il y a quoi que se soit appelle-moi sur le téléphone du bas.

- Très bien…

- Ça ira ?

Tessaï était inquiet pour Grimmjow et le jeune homme fut surpris par sa sollicitude.

- Ou… oui !

- Je descends, Ukitake te rejoindra directement…

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur Kisuke qui avait le visage tordu par la douleur, il se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier et un filet de sang passait par sa bouche. Grimmjow était mort d'inquiétude à présent. Il s'assit à côté de son amant sur sa chaise. Inconsciemment le bleuté se rongea un ongle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau cinq minutes plus tard et qu'il vit Ukitake, Grimmjow eut un soupir de soulagement. Jyuushiro jeta un bref regard au jeune homme, mais se concentra sur Kisuke.

- Mon pauvre ami… cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait une crise pareille. Cela t'apprendra à jouer les jeunes premiers ! Bon, je te refais une piqûre et j'ai appelé une ambulance. Tu vas faire un petit séjour de deux ou trois jours à l'hôpital… je suis sur que ton frère sera ravi de t'accueillir.

- Je ne veux pas y…

- Oh que si ! Tu vois, je l'ai déjà prévenu et tu as déjà une chambre particulière. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas dit pour… Jaggerjack-san !

Ukitake adressa un bref regard à Grimmjow. Puis se concentra sur son point de piqûre et Kisuke réagit comme recevant une décharge électrique. Le souffle court le commerçant déclara :

- Je… lui dirai !

Bientôt la pièce fut envahit par des brancardiers et Kisuke fut emmener avec délicatesse. Grimmjow suivit et Tessaï lui signifia qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire tourner le café. Le jeune homme quitta les lieux et monta dans l'ambulance avec son amant. Grimmjow scrutait inlassablement le corps prostré et sursautait au moindre de ses tressaillements. Il était épuisé arrivé à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme suivit le brancard mais bientôt on lui demanda de rester dans les couloirs et Grimmjow vit au loin Isshin qui accompagna le brancard et l'ignora superbement.

L'étudiant serra les poings et finalement se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Au passage, il remarqua un téléphone et décida d'appeler sa mère.

- Jaggerj…

- Maman ?

- Grimmjow ! Que se passe t'il ?

- Kisuke est à l'hôpital…

- Quelque chose est arrivé ? C'est grave ?

- Il avait mal au dos ce matin et Ukitake-sensei lui a fait deux piqûres mais son état c'est aggravé. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital pour des soins plus approprié.

- Hum… qu'a t'il fait pour… pour en arriver là ?

- Il m'a porté !

- Quoi ?

Chiaki hurla presque sa réponse et maugréa quelques secondes plus tard :

- Il est fou ! N'importe quel imbécile se serait rendu-compte qu'il était impossible de te soulever sans au moins y laisser quelques vertèbres !

- J'y suis pour rien… J'ai pas voulu qu'il me porte…

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je dormais…

Grimmjow se sentait coupable.

- Comment… non, laisse tomber… Il m'a l'air de ne pas mesurer ses forces. Veille bien sur lui !

- Si on m'en laisse l'occasion…

Le ton amer du jeune homme alerta sa mère qui interrogea soupçonneuse son fils.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Son frère…

- Quoi son frère ?

- Il est… homophobe !

- Oh… Accroche-toi et surtout… impose-toi ! C'est ton « petit ami » après tout… Courage Grimmjow. Il n'est pas toujours facile d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

- Je le sais…

- Je ne te voix pas demain, je suppose ?

- J'essaierai de passer, si je peux !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et puis, je vais demander à Mikako de venir me tenir compagnie. Et puis, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire…

- Tu es sure ?

- Certaine ! Courage Grimmjow…

L'étudiant raccrocha et se dirigea dans le couloir inquiet et observa un long moment les allées et venues. Il partit s'informer à l'accueil en désespoir de cause mais la secrétaire ne voulu rien dire. Il n'était pas de la famille. Grimmjow rejoignit le couloir où il avait abandonné Kisuke. La voix grave d'Ukitake le fit sursauter alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

- Kisuke va mieux ?

Le bleuté mis quelques secondes avant de répondre au médecin :

- Je ne sais pas… personne n'est venue me dire quoique se soit.

- Tu n'as pas été à l'accueil ?

Ukitake haussa les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Non… ils n'ont rien voulu me dire…

Le ton voilé et sombre firent comprendre dans quel état d'esprit était Grimmjow. La mine renfrognée et le tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche lui donnaient un air inquiétant. Jyuushiro prit la décision de prendre les choses en main.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais me renseigner… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Le médecin quitta Grimmjow après lui avoir tapoter plusieurs fois les avant-bras que le jeune homme avaient croisé devant lui. Le bleuté relâcha ses bras le long du corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait soulagé. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jyuushiro fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'opposer de l'endroit ou attendait le jeune homme depuis deux heures. Ukitake frappa discrètement à la porte et entra.

Grimmjow suivit l'albinos et ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme allongée endormis. Ukitake par habitude prit le pouls de son ami. Puis se dirigea au bout du lit et observa les feuilles sur lequel était indiqué différentes informations. Mais le bleuté lui s'en moquait, il voulait juste savoir si Kisuke allait mieux. Le visage de l'homme était encore un peu crispé et pâle mais il n'avait plus cet air figé dans la douleur qui était insupportable.

- Vous vous faites beaucoup de soucis pour lui…

L'étudiant se tourna vers Ukitake et son visage prit une expression fatiguée. Il avoua enfin :

- Oui… beaucoup ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps que je tenais à lui… et de le voir comme ça, à cause de moi… me fait me sentir très mal.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher… Kisuke sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas faire certaine chose depuis son accident de voiture. Mais, essayez de raisonner cette tête de mule !

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et fit le tour pour s'asseoir sous la fenêtre et observer tout son saoul le commerçant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bouleversé que… que vous n'ayez pas été informé pour la chambre de Kisuke…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

- J'ai vu la tension qu'il y a entre Kisuke et son frère… et puis, je sais que le père d'Ichigo est plutôt contre les gay. Alors, je ne m'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux. Déjà tout à l'heure, il m'a ignoré. Mais qu'il le veuille ou pas… Son frère m'appartient !

- Courageux… Vous connaissez Ichigo ? J'avoue être surpris…

- Nous sommes de la même classe d'architecture. Quoique maintenant, Ichi est partit loin du Japon…

- J'ai su… Quel dommage. Il est si gentil comme garçon !

- Il a pas cinq ans… Marmonna Grimmjow entre ses dents.

- C'est vrai… mais je l'ai connu depuis tout bébé. Ca ne m'aide pas ! Fit avec le sourire Ukitake.

Grimmjow quitta quelques secondes le visage de Kisuke et observa le médecin et demanda :

- Il dit quoi le graphique ?

- Qu'il va bien… Je suis heureux qu'il soit enfermer quelques jours, même si c'est douloureux pour lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Kisuke a oublié qu'il était humain… Il se tu au travail et ne prend pas la peine de s'occuper de lui. Ces quelques jours forcés le feront réfléchir…

Un silence s'installa. Le cerveau de Grimmjow réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ukitake repris la conversation paisiblement ce qui eu le don de calmer le jeune homme qui bientôt se confia à Ukitake sur ces incertitudes sur ces études et sur le virage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jyuushiro lui proposa :

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer une journée avec moi dans mon cabinet ? Je te montrerai les filières possibles et accessibles pour toi. Hum… essaye de te libérer mardi ou mercredi… se sont mes jours les moins chargés. Tu pourras en parler avec Kisuke ensuite. Je…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Isshin entra. Le regard mauvais qu'il adressa à Grimmjow ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses sentiments à son sujet. Ukitake se redressa et salua le médecin.

- Bonjour Isshin.

- Bonjour Jyuu-chan…

- Que fait-il là ?

Le médecin désigna du menton l'étudiant qui rougit légèrement sous l'insulte. Grimmjow se redressa et allait répondre mais Ukitake fut plus rapide.

- Je ne te savais pas si impoli Isshin. Si tu ne le sais pas… Jaggerjack Grimmjow est le petit ami de ton frère.

- Combien de temps ? Pour lui prendre son fric comme l'autre ?

Grimmjow sera les poings et ouvrit la bouche quand la voix de Kisuke coupa son élan :

- Excuse-toi tout de suite !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme allongé.

- Pour quel motif ? D'avoir dit une vérité ?

Isshin… Je ne suis pas en état de te répondre… mais, si tu es impoli… envers Grimmjow, je viendrai te voir personnellement pour régler le différent. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est mon amant et c'est également la seule personne que je tolérerai ici à part Tessaï !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que si tu persistes à te montrer obtus… comme… papa… tu ne… seras pas le bienvenue.

Kisuke posa une main sur sa poitrine et repris sa respiration, il avait un regard de verre et Isshin resta un instant immobile. Grimmjow se sentait de trop. Il fronça les sourcils, sans se rendre vraiment compte se figea dans une attitude de défi. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par la colère. Sa voix résonna comme un avertissement dans la pièce :

- Que vous le vouliez ou non… Je viendrai rendre visite tous les jours à Urahara-san. Plus vous interviendrez dans notre relation, plus j'm'accrocherai ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, se n'est pas votre vie, mais la sienne… C'est son choix… pas le votre…

Isshin fit glisser ses yeux de l'un vers l'autre et voyant qu'ils formaient un bloc contre lui, il décida de battre en retraite. Toutefois, ses cheveux se hérissèrent lorsqu'il vit les doigts de Kisuke effleurer ceux du jeune homme. Le regard de son frère ne le trompait sur les sentiments qu'il portait sur cet étudiant. Il quitta la pièce et avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, déclara sèchement :

- Alors soyez discret… si vous vous comportez de manière « non respectueuse », je vous fais jeter dehors et toi aussi Kisuke !

Ukitake sursauta en entendant le bruit sec de la porte

- Pffiiioouuuu ! Il s'améliore pas avec le temps…

- Laisse-le !

- Bon, je vois que tu vas bien… et puis, tu as un ange-gardien alors je te vois dans la semaine. Grimmjow, se sera avec plaisir que je t'accueillerai la semaine prochaine. Informe juste la secrétaire… d'accord ? Soigne toi bien Kisuke et arrête de croire que tu as encore vingt ans…

L'albinos quitta la pièce et le couple resta seul. Urahara tourna lentement sa tête vers Grimmjow et demanda :

- C'est quoi ce rendez-vous ?

- Tu sais.. je t'avais parlé de mon envie de changer d'orientation… Et Ukitake-san m'a proposé de passer à son cabinet la semaine prochaine pour en parler calmement.

- Oh ?

L'étudiant attrapa un siège et s'installa à côté de son amant en lui attrapant la main.

- Je suis soulagée… Souffla Grimmjow.

Kisuke se détendit et murmura en réponse :

- Je suis désolé de commencer notre relation ainsi… moi qui rêvait de sortir avec toi au restaurant, au cinéma et d…

- Une fois que tu iras mieux… tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole…

Urahara cligna juste des yeux. Son visage eut une expression de fatigue et Grimmjow se douta que la dose de médicament injecté ne devait pas être étranger à cette faiblesse soudaine. L'étudiant avait croisé ses doigts à ceux de l'homme allongé.

- Dors… Je passerai te voir demain dans l'après-midi.

- Tu es sur…

- Certain… N'fait pas de bêtises d'ici là !

- Je vais… essayer…

Le dernier mot fut à peine prononcé. Les yeux de Kisuke disparurent derrière ses paupières. Grimmjow resta un moment la main enlacée à celle du commerçant. Une profonde tendresse l'étreignait et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux blonds qui cachait en partie son front. Le jeune homme finit par se lever et quitta la pièce à regret. Il se rendit compte soudain que la présence du blond allait terriblement lui manquer.

* * *

voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu...


	11. Plus proche

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow était retourné en cours malgré lui. Kisuke avait lancé un ultimatum. S'il venait le voir alors qu'il avait encore séché les cours, il lui interdirait l'entrée de ses appartements lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Le jeune homme était comme fou. Ce vieux cinglé lui tapait maintenant sur les nerfs ! Comment osait-il lui faire un coup pareil alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? De plus, Kisuke avait discuté avec Ukitake-san pour le prévenir "gentiment", que si Grimmjow venait le voir alors qu'il n'avait pas été en cours, il subirait la même punition... autrement dit, il ne le verrait pas pendant un mois.

L'étudiant maugréait en cours et foudroyait Kuchiki du regard. Ce dernier, qui levait justement la tête vers lui, haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le jeune homme les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Une fois la fin des cours arrivée, le jeune homme bondit hors de la salle et traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse. Kisuke rentrait chez lui aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait toujours gagné par la fièvre quand il pensait au blond. Sa présence lui manquait terriblement au café. L'établissement lui semblait vide sans lui, sans âme... Depuis quand pensait-il à ce vieux pervers de cette façon ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver Aïzen et ce dernier, plongé dans une revue, ne vit pas arriver le jeune homme. Les deux hommes se percutèrent et le brun tomba à la renverse. Ses lunettes tombèrent à terre et un des verres se brisa. Grimmjow avait juste reculé d'un pas sous le choc et hurla de rage :

- Putain ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, connard !

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur des yeux chocolat qu'une lueur glacée obscurcissait. Les yeux mi-clos et la façon particulière dont le prof le regardait le mirent en alerte. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant Aïzen récupérer ses lunettes et les verres brisés pour se redresser lentement. Il n'avait prononcé aucune parole et pourtant, l'atmosphère autour de lui semblait suffocante pour Grimmjow. Par acquis de conscience ce dernier demanda :

- Vous allez bien Aïzen sensei ?

Mais le ton n'y était pas. Tous les étudiants s'étaient figés dans le couloir, tout comme Grimmjow qui attendait la sentence. Le cœur de l'étudiant se mit à battre sourdement. Il avait soudain l'impression que son corps devenait glacé alors que les paroles mielleuses de l'homme se faisaient entendre :

- Jaggerjack Grimmjow... comme on se retrouve... Vous avez la fâcheuse manie d'être dans les coups tordus.

- Pardon ?

- Vous allez me dire que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ?

- Non !

Grimmjow répondit avec aplomb, après tout ce n'était que la vérité... Le brun l'observa un moment et l'étudiant déglutit une nouvelle fois.

- Vous comptez quand même me rembourser pour mes lunettes ?

- Vous ne regardiez pas où vous marchiez ! Quelle idée de lire en même temps...

- Vous n'aviez rien dans les mains et pourtant vous m'avez percuté...

- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs ! Merde alors... depuis quand c'est un crime de marcher dans un couloir ?

- Vous passerez me voir à mon bureau...

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous êtes du genre obtus Jaggerjack... Méfiez-vous que cela ne vous joue pas des tours !

- Écoutez ! J'ai pas le temps alors...

- Tiens donc...

Le téléphone portable de Grimmjow vibra et le jeune homme décrocha sans faire plus attention à Aïzen qui serrait les poings.

- Jaggerjack-san ?

- Oui...

- C'est l'hôpital central de Karakura... Votre mère vient d'être admise en soin intensif. Votre maman a fait un infarctus et...

- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle... elle est...

Le jeune homme était blême et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et cacha en partie cette dernière.

- Elle est en soin intensif. Nous voulions vous prévenir...

- J'arrive tout de suite !

- Très bien... Alors nos services sont au cinquième étage. Vous suivrez les panneaux d'informations et vous vous rendrez à l'accueil car nous avons des documents à vous faire remplir.

- Bien... bien...

Grimmjow ne pensait plus. Il contourna le professeur qui voulut l'arrêter mais Grimmjow le repoussa et lui adressa un regard dangereux.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Grimmjow sortit comme un fou. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et retira ses petites économies pour pouvoir se payer un taxi. Il appela un de ces véhicules et prit rendez-vous devant le campus. Le bleuté ne voyait ni n'entendait quoi que se soit... Chiaki avait fait un infarctus, c'était la seule information qu'il avait enregistrée.

À bord du taxi, il eut juste la présence d'esprit d'appeler Kisuke. Ce dernier décrocha, moqueur :

- Grimmjow tu me rendais visite à l'hôpital et quand je suis...

- Ma mère vient de faire un infarctus... Je vais la voir à l'hôpital ! Je suis... désolé...

Kisuke perdit son ton moqueur et il demanda, tout à coup inquiet :

- Tu vas bien Grimmjow ?

- Oui… non... j'en sais rien... euh... je devais voir Ukitake-san...

- Je m'en occupe... Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Oui...

La voix du jeune homme parvint étouffée au commerçant qui resta un instant silencieux :

- Reviens à la maison... après... Ne reste pas seul... Je t'attendrai...

- Crétin ! Repose-toi...

- Je suis tranquillement allongé dans ma chambre... Mais viens me voir après...

- Haï...

- Garde confiance Grimmjow...

Le jeune ne répondit pas et raccrocha. La voiture venait de longer doucement la bordure du trottoir. L'étudiant paya et traversa rapidement le parvis et le hall d'entrée. Quelque part, il était devenu un habitué. Arrivé au cinquième, il se présenta à l'accueil et la secrétaire lui donna des documents administratifs à remplir. Grimmjow s'acquitta de la tâche et, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme grand avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés vint le rejoindre.

- Jaggerjack-san ?

- Haï...

Une expression chaleureuse vint s'inscrire sur les traits du médecin. La blouse blanche et le nom inscrit sur celle-ci attestaient de sa fonction.

- Bonjour... je suis Kyouraku Shunsui. Je suis cardiologue et je viens de finir les derniers examens sur votre mère.

- Elle va bien ?

- Je dirai qu'elle s'est fait une belle frayeur. Elle restera sous surveillance pendant quelques jours où nous lui feront subir des examens complémentaires... Mais elle n'a plus rien...

Grimmjow émit un petit soupir soulagé et demanda quelques secondes après :

- Je peux la voir ?

- Cinq petites minutes. Pour l'instant, elle dort. Dans les prochains jours, elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos et pas... d'émotions fortes !

L'étudiant scrutait le visage du médecin comme pour y lire le moindre indice qui lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Tout à coup, une voix que Grimmjow commençait à bien connaître résonna derrière lui. Ce qu'il entendit le fit bondir :

- Que faites-vous encore ici ?

Le ton cassant et chargé de mépris lui fit dresser les poils et une expression féroce vint s'inscrire sur les traits du jeune homme. Le changement d'attitude de l'étudiant surprit Shunsui, mais plus encore, c'est le comportement de son ami qui le choqua.

- Kisuke n'est plus dans nos murs alors ne venez pas polluer l'atmosphère de cet hôp...

Isshin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing envoyé avec toute la puissance dont disposait l'étudiant.

- Connard !

Grimmjow étouffait tellement sous la rage que sa voix en était modifiée et paraissait plus grave, assourdie par l'émotion. Isshin leva vers lui un regard noir et dangereux. La voix nonchalante de Kyouraku vint interrompre les regards haineux qu'échangeaient les deux hommes.

- On se calme... on se calme... Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne Kurosaki-sama... mais Jaggerjack-san est venu ici pour rendre visite à sa mère. Elle vient d'être admise pour un infarctus...

Isshin se redressait et observa alors le jeune homme qui se tenait de telle sorte qu'une seconde attaque pouvait encore être possible. Il refusa de porter une main à sa joue et supporta la douleur sans broncher. Toutefois, il culpabilisait pour les paroles malheureuses qu'il avait dites. iI se trouva tout à fait odieux et sa bêtise l'énerva.

- Je vais mettre votre agressivité sur le compte de l'émotion... commença Isshin, et je vous présente mes sincères excuses pour ma méprise.

L'homme s'inclina et se tourna vers Kyouraku.

- Et ?

- Nous devrons la garder quelques jours en observation...

Kurosaki se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme et déclara, compatissant :

- Les prochains jours pour vous ne serons pas de tout repos...

Grimmjow s'était redressé et avait abandonné sa position agressive. Il était stupéfait par le revirement du frère de Kisuke qui s'excusa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

- Hé bien... tu as une sacrée droite ! Et il l'a pas vu venir celle-là... En tout cas, il encaisse toujours aussi bien... même s'il est parti se mettre de la glace sur la joue...

- Je suis désolé... Pas pour lui !

- Vous avez l'air d'être en froid... et que vient faire Kisuke dans l'histoire ?

L'étudiant observa quelques instant son interlocuteur mais ne répondit pas. Mais en voyant les yeux du médecin se plisser comme sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion, ce dernier finit par dire...

- Vous ne seriez pas... Enfin, cela ne me regarde pas !

Le médecin finit son compte rendu au jeune homme et Grimmjow put enfin voir sa mère. Chiaki était branchée de partout et son visage couleur de craie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui fit peur. Le jeune homme posa une main sur le front de sa mère et repoussa quelques mèches. La chaleur dégagée par Chiaki rassura le jeune homme. Elle était toujours vivante. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et l'étudiant s'effondra sur une chaise. Le déluge d'émotion qui passa en lui lui coupa les jambes.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow entra dans le café et salua d'un geste las Tessaï. Ce dernier l'interpella et l'étudiant vint le rejoindre.

- Comment va ta maman ?

- Elle... elle s'en sortira, elle se repose... mais c'était moins une...

Tessaï n'ajouta pas un mot, mais posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Derrière les lunettes de l'homme, ses yeux noirs lui témoignèrent de l'affection.

Grimmjow quitta le bar et monta ensuite dans les appartements de Kisuke. Il gratta à la porte et n'obtint pas de réponse. Il poussa le battant et vit le blond profondément endormi. Le bleuté soupira, alla s'asseoir sur le sol et posa son front sur le bord du lit. Il était lui aussi très fatigué. Entre Aïzen, ses cours, Kisuke, Isshin et sa mère... l'étudiant avait soudainement besoin de souffler.

°°0°0°°

Kisuke ouvrit un œil et observa le plafond quelques instants. Il vérifia qu'aucune douleur intempestive ne vienne le déranger quand il entendit un soupir qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir poussé. Il baissa les yeux et vit Grimmjow assis par terre, un bras replié sur le bord du lit sur lequel son visage reposait. Kisuke fut surpris de voir le jeune homme installé de manière précaire et sans réfléchir plus, il caressa les cheveux indisciplinés et murmura :

- Grimmjow, réveille-toi...

Ce qui provoqua uniquement un grognement d'insatisfaction. Comprenant que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas si facilement, le commerçant fit glisser doucement sa main et caressa le visage qui se renfrognait.

- Grimmjow !

Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent et le jeune homme parut surpris de voir où il se trouvait et la posture qu'il avait adoptée.

- Grimmjow... lève-toi et viens me rejoindre...

Levant son visage, l'étudiant fut surpris de voir Kisuke éveillé. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais une grimace de douleur vint assombrir les traits du jeune homme.

- Courbaturé ?

- Hum... c'est horrible...

Toutefois, avec certaines précautions, Grimmjow parvint à détendre son corps meurtri. Il s'étira et vit soudain le geste que faisait le commerçant. Il tapotait avec sa main une place à côté de lui.

- Viens...

Grimmjow n'hésita pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de se rapprocher du blond et il avait besoin de se sentir proche de lui à cet instant. Les souvenirs de l'incident avec Isshin et sa mère...

Sans un bruit, Grimmjow alla s'allonger à côté de son amant qui l'entoura d'un bras.

- Tu as une sale tête ! marmonna Kisuke.

- T'as vu la tienne avant de venir me faire une réflexion ?

- Pas vraiment... Comment va ta mère ?

- Kyouraku-san... m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortirait mais qu'elle resterait encore quelques jours à l'hôpital en observation. Elle a besoin de repos...

La gorge du bleuté se serra un peu.

- Oh... C'est Shunsui qui s'occupe d'elle ? Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est le meilleur spécialiste dans le domaine de la cardiologie...

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui... même si nous n'étions pas de la même année, je le voyais souvent avec Isshin...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du prénom de Kurosaki. Un petit silence s'installa et le jeune homme demanda soudain :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux... je pense que demain je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie "normale"...

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude et observa le blond.

- Que veux-tu dire par "normale" ?

- Marcher et pouvoir m'occuper de moi, seul...

- Et le café ?

- Je n'y touche pas... et...

La voix d'Urahara se fit caressante et ses yeux verts devinrent tendres. Le commerçant approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et après un instant où ils s'observèrent tous les deux, Kisuke s'empara des lèvres de Grimmjow qui répondit avec le même élan. D'abord ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser qui se transforma peu à peu en échange passionné. Leurs langues se cherchant fiévreusement, Kisuke bascula sur le dos et Grimmjow surplomba le blond qui enroula un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et son autre main vint s'égarer dans les mèches bleues.

Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient plus se quitter, se perdant pour mieux se reprendre... ils avaient trop attendu pour juguler leurs sentiments et leurs désirs. Grimmjow quitta les lèvres de son amant pour descendre vers son lobe d'oreille et l'explorer du bout de sa langue, déclenchant un frisson involontaire chez son partenaire. Ses dents mordillèrent délicatement la chair tendre pour ensuite descendre inexorablement vers la clavicule du blond. Les doigts de Kisuke avaient défait les premiers boutons de la chemise de Grimmjow et il écarta les pans ouverts et admira la musculature du jeune homme.

- Tu pourrais faire tomber toutes les filles...

Les yeux bleus remontèrent à sa hauteur et Grimmjow regarda gravement Kisuke, une flamme passionnée installée au fond de son regard.

- Il n'y a que toi que je veuille faire tomber...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et les doigts de Kisuke glissèrent sur la peau imberbe de l'étudiant. Le corps dur et anguleux réagissait à ses attouchements et Kisuke était véritablement fasciné de sentir sous ses doigts, les muscles rouler comme s'ils avaient une existence propre. Grimmjow était tout simplement magnifique et sa gorge se noua quelque peu en songeant que le jeune homme pourrait se choisir un meilleur parti que sa petite personne.

Grimmjow défit les boutons du pyjama de Kisuke un à un, embrassant au fur et à mesure chaque parcelle du corps qu'il découvrait. La chair réagissait à chaque fois que ses lèvres la caressaient, la mordillaient ou l'effleuraient. Écartant un peu plus les pans de la veste, Grimmjow se saisit d'un mamelon offert. Le jeune homme était malgré lui très ému. Kisuke était complètement abandonné et il ne cherchait pas à reprendre le dessus. Lorsqu'il lécha pour ensuite engloutir le téton, les halètements du blond l'excitèrent. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller avec lui ?

Les mains de Grimmjow descendaient inexorablement vers le bas du pantalon du commerçant qui murmura :

- Je ne pourrai pas aller jusqu'au bout, Grimmjow...

Le jeune homme suspendit ses mouvements et se redressa, inquiet :

- Tu as mal ?

- Je ne pourrai pas supporter ton poids ou les mouvements et...

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais aller jusque là ?

Kisuke plissa les yeux et observa le jeune homme qui eut un petit sourire pervers. L'étudiant se pencha et embrassa à nouveau le commerçant qui se laissa faire tout en observant Grimmjow du coin de l'œil. Les mains agiles recommencèrent leur exploration et le bas du pantalon glissa lentement. L'étudiant continuait d'embrasser Kisuke et taquinait sa langue avec la sienne, jouant du bout de cette dernière pour esquiver celle du blond. Se laissant prendre au jeu, Urahara se laissa guider par son partenaire et gémit lorsque ce dernier captura sa verge pour la caresser lentement.

Kisuke ne pensait plus... Il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis quelques temps et de se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'il désirait le comblait. D'autant que Grimmjow n'était pas facile à convaincre, la victoire n'en était que meilleure. Toutefois, il sentait malgré lui une certaine chaleur dans le bas de son dos qui lui interdisait tout mouvement brusque et cela l'agaça. Kisuke réalisa soudain que son "chaton" était resté près de lui, au petit soin pour lui... l'entourant de tendresse et d'affection sans jamais se plaindre.

Grimmjow abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour descendre le long de son corps, s'arrêtant ça et là pour tracer avec sa langue des cercles qui enflammèrent le blond.

- Grimmjow...

Les doigts du blond se perdirent dans sa chevelure lorsque l'étudiant engloutit l'érection que ses doigts venaient de quitter. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de va et vient tantôt rapide ou lent, léchant la verge ou la taquinant tout en observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Kisuke qui haletait. Grimmjow plaquait d'une main le bassin d'Urahara pour éviter tout mouvement de ce dernier, alors que son autre main descendait sous les fesses rondes et musclées de l'homme.

Grimmjow voulait donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Lui faire oublier ses journées de douleurs et lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Il s'appliquait à le rendre fou et le tremblement du corps entre ses mains le satisfaisait amplement. Lui-même voulait tout oublier de cette journée, ne souhaitant que le plaisir de son partenaire.

Le corps de Kisuke se raidit lorsque Grimmjow massa doucement la prostate de l'homme. Urahara avalait l'air de manière désordonnée. Ce gamin était doué mais son corps encore fragile lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus endurer ce doux supplice. Une lueur de panique apparut dans les yeux du blond. Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux bleus. Grimmjow sentit tout de suite le changement de comportement du blond et se redressa pour fixer son amant.

- Je... je suis désolé Grimm' je ne pourrai pas continuer à...

- Chhuuutttt... laisse-moi faire...

Le jeune homme avait chuchoté les paroles sur la bouche de Kisuke qu'il embrassa tendrement pour redescendre quelques secondes plus tard en s'appliquant à exciter le sexe de son amant pour que ce dernier puisse se libérer de la tension qu'il avait provoquée. La bouche alternant avec la main experte, le blond ne fut pas long avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement. Grimmjow avala le sperme et Kisuke marmonna alors que son amant se redressait :

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se lécha les doigts, pour ensuite embrasser le blond et lui transmettre le goût âcre de sa propre semence. Grimmjow se releva et descendit du lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

Kisuke regardait le jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant à la porte. Grimmjow jeta un œil vers son amant par-dessus son épaule et déclara :

- J'ai ma propre excitation à calmer...

Et claqua le vantail alors qu'Urahara soupirait et soufflait entre ses dents :

- Je pouvais m'en occuper...

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remontait son pantalon. Le blond se réajusta avec précaution et fit glisser ses jambes en bas du lit. Kisuke était gagné par une brusque envie d'aller à la chasse au félin...


	12. Danger ?

Hello !

Bon, je ressors des vieilles fics du placard... woah que j'ai eu peur... Je vous envoie la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant ! à très bientôt...

Ernia : c'est la Bêta Reader et je l'en remercie très vivement (surtout qu'elle est débordée -_-')

Disclamer : ben... Tite Kubo, je crois que c'est l'auteur original

Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me laisseront une review ^^

* * *

Urahara quitta son lit avec précaution. Grimmjow avait quitté la chambre sans faire de bruit et en faisant attention de ne pas le déranger. Ce gamin le surprenait de plus en plus. Sous ses dehors sauvage et agressif, se trouvait un trésor de tendresse et d'attention. Enfin, il n'irait pas le taquiner sur le sujet, se doutant de la réaction de son petit chaton.

Kisuke se tint fermement à la rambarde pour descendre les escaliers. Ses yeux balayèrent sa maison et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin se mouvoir, même s'il ne ferait pas grand chose de sa journée une nouvelle fois. Son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais une raideur au bas de ce dernier lui soulignait qu'à chaque faux mouvement, il se retrouverait à nouveau cloué dans son lit.

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, Tessaï apparut comme par magie.

- Patron… je vous prépare votre petit-déjeuner…

Kisuke eut un sourire et déclara :

- Inutile… je crois que quelqu'un s'en est chargé à ta place…

Le visage de l'employé qui venait juste d'arriver se posa sur la table où un festin attendait le blond.

- Il est au petit soin pour vous patron…

- Haï… une vrai perle… mais je m'abstiendrai de lui dire !

- Prenez-en soin surtout…

Urahara s'assit confortablement mais avec prudence, leva la tête et observa son ami d'enfance et répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas prêt de le lâcher Tessaï… crois-moi…

- Aurait-il remplacé Ichinose ?

Il n'y a aucune confusion possible pour moi. Tu peux me refaire du café s'il te plaît ? Le sien doit être refroidi même s'il me l'a mis dans une thermo.

Le brun quitta les lieux en silence et laissa son patron en paix. Il revint avec le café demandé et le journal du matin. Urahara le prit en silence et se plongea dans sa lecture, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Grimmjow avait pris une place importante dans son cœur et ce à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le destin du jeune homme le tracassait… il n'était pas heureux dans ses études. La décision de Chiaki qui l'obligeait à finir son cursus, Urahara la comprenait mais… Il allait discuter sérieusement avec Grimmjow et s'il le fallait, il irait voir la mère de son amant. Peut-être pourrait-il s'arranger avec elle ?

Le blond sirota tranquillement son café en tournant les pages de son journal. Il songea brutalement aux paroles de Tessaï. C'était certain, il ne laisserait pas s'échapper le jeune homme. Il avait attendu des années avant de pouvoir tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois et il n'était pas déçu… il n'avait jamais été aussi envoûté par qui que ce soit. Même Ichinose n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il ressentait pour cet étudiant qui était entré dans sa vie comme la foudre. Il illuminait ses journées mornes et sans joie. Si Grimmjow le quittait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais…

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow suivait ses cours sans vraiment les suivre. Distrait et peu concentré, il finit par faire des dessins sur ses feuilles. Son rendez-vous avec Ukitake avait été reporté de quelques jours et ça l'énervait. Mais en même temps, l'état de sa mère le préoccupait. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de rester au café pour aider Tessaï ou de rejoindre sa mère. Le midi, il mangea à peine et même ses amis ne purent le faire sortir de sa mélancolie. Grimmjow se balada ensuite, silencieux et enfoncé dans une profonde réflexion. Il ne voulait plus rester ici.

Depuis qu'Ichigo était parti, il s'était senti décalé mais maintenant… il y avait Kisuke dans sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien dans une relation. Même si elle débutait un peu bizarrement. Ce foutu commerçant le fascinait et exerçait sur lui un véritable pouvoir d'attraction. Il l'aimait… pas comme il avait aimé Ichigo soit un peu comme un amour d'adolescent ou même Nakao. C'était différent de toutes ses autres expériences. Si Kisuke devait disparaître de sa vie… il deviendrait fou, tout simplement…

Les foutaises de filles l'avaient atteint. Il en aurait mis sa main sur son cœur. D'ailleurs une de ses mains s'enfouit nerveusement dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- C'est dangereux de se promener seul…

Grimmjow continua sa route sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas être ennuyé, il avait autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de ce taré.

- Vous pourriez le regretter… j'ai de bons moyens…

- Ta gueule ! J'm'en fous…

L'étudiant se retourna et se retrouva brutalement en face d'Aïzen et colla presque son visage au sien.

- Tu vas faire quoi ducon ? Me faire du chantage pour que tu puisses profiter de mon corps avec tes jeux pervers ?

- Jeux pervers ?

La voix était basse et caressante. Le regard de Grimmjow était froid et son visage inexpressif. Aïzen était dérouté par le comportement du jeune homme. Habituellement, ils étaient effrayés ou venait à lui en toute confiance mais être réfractaire comme l'était Jaggerjack, jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un tel comportement. Quelque part c'était excitant… la victoire n'en serait que plus douce.

- J'ai certain moyens pour te faire changer d'avis…

- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? Me faire virer de la fac ?

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur les traits de Grimmjow dont le nez touchait maintenant celui du prof. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et aucun des deux ne baissaient le regard.

- Ne vous gênez pas ! Je n'attends que ça en faite… Inventez tout ce que vous voulez…

- Ça ne sera pas trop difficile vu ton casier…

Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

- Connard… comment t'as su que j'en ai un ? Tu as des complices dans la police ?

- Il n'y a nul besoin d'avoir besoin de ce genre de chose de nos jours. Une bonne connaissance de l'informatique, un ordinateur… et la magie de l'internet !

- L'étudiant se recula et observa l'homme brun qui affichait un air conquérant, sûr de sa victoire.

- Vous êtes un pourri de première…

- Merci du compliment… Je peux compter sur ta présence ?

- Va me dénoncer… je m'en tape !

- Hum… et qu'est-ce que cela ferait à ton petit ami de voir sa vie exposée au grand public. Si j'ai bien suivi… il fait parti d'une famille noble. Quoique… il a l'air d'avoir été renié… Pourquoi déjà ?

- Aïzen se gratta le cuir chevelu, pensif. Il était évident qu'il se moquait ouvertement de Kisuke et Grimmjow vit rouge. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il voulut frapper l'homme qui bloqua son bras avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Tss… Tss ! Il est inutile de s'attaquer à plus fort que soi !

L'étudiant voulut se défaire de la poigne de l'homme mais en fut incapable à sa stupéfaction. Il releva la tête surpris et vit le regard de miel et le sourire amusé. Son agresseur susurra sensuellement en s'approchant lentement de son oreille qu'il lécha au passage :

- Lorsque j'ai décidé d'obtenir quelque chose… je l'acquiers… Donc… si tu ne veux pas que je brise la vie de ton soi-disant petit ami… je te conseille d'obéir et d'exécuter mes ordres… Je peux certes te briser mais imagine ta mère… n'est-elle pas à l'hôpital en ce moment ? Le cœur n'est-ce pas ? Imagine ce qui arriverait si je dévoilais certaines choses au grand jour. Par exemple la vie d'un certain Hayden Jaggerjack.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir là-dedans ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? se moqua le brun.

Grimmjow sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. C'était quoi cette plaisanterie ? Jusqu'où ce type avait fouillé dans sa vie ? Aïzen reprit doucement et lentement comme pour que Grimmjow imprime le message :

- Tu me rejoindras ce soir… nous allons discuter… entre hommes…

Les pensées du jeune homme volaient dans tous les sens. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Grimmjow voulut se reculer mais la main d'Aïzen le tenait par son avant-bras, s'en qu'il se soit aperçu de quelque chose. Le bleuté tira d'un coup sec et le professeur d'architecture lâcha sa prise dans un mouvement ironique.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure…

- La même qui va te prendre !

- Ça reste à voir…

- C'est tout vu, je pense… à moins…

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve…

Seul un ricanement lui répondit et l'homme s'éloigna pour le plus grand énervement de Grimmjow qui sentait l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Le jeune homme quitta le campus sur les nerfs. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il allait sauter son cours de l'après-midi. L'étudiant se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour la ranger… mais au bout d'un moment, il claqua violemment la porte de son dressing qu'il fracassa.

- Espère de bâtard infâme… tu toucheras pas à ma mère !

La colère de Grimmjow montait en lui en un maelstrom dont il avait du mal à endiguer le courant. Qu'avait bien pu faire son père pour qu'Aïzen se permette de l'utiliser et en plus contre sa mère ? Les articulations du jeune homme craquèrent… le rejoindre au soir ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Putain… il avait envie de buter ce type plus que n'importe quoi… mais, s'il faisait le moindre écart, c'était lui qui se retrouverait au trou. Merde !

Le bleuté se laissa choir sur son lit. Déjà qu'il n'avait absolument plus envie de poursuivre ses études mais en plus, cet imbécile d'Aïzen lui empoissonnait la vie et… il voulait toucher sa mère… et Kisuke… et… Que devait-il faire ? Accepter ? Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère devait se reposer et surtout ne pas avoir d'émotions fortes… Que devait-il faire ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas franchement le choix… Il irait à ce putain de rendez-vous… mais Kisuke ? Le dégoût envahit le jeune homme qui songea aux mains d'Aïzen posées sur lui. Un frisson le parcourut malgré lui.

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre et vit qu'il devait au moins saluer son amant. S'il ne passait pas, il viendrait l'interrompre, certainement à un mauvais moment. Autant passer et trouver l'excuse de sa mère pour s'échapper. Grimmjow prit une douche avant de partir et se changea. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration et quitta les lieux sauf que… la voix d'Aïzen l'arrêta.

- Jaggerjack-kun… n'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir…

Le regard glacé du jeune homme lui répondit. Le professeur d'architecture eut un geste vers une poche intérieure de sa veste et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que l'autre tordu allait encore montrer ? Le bleuté vit soudain une carte devant ses yeux.

- Notre lieu de rendez-vous et ne soit pas en retard… je t'attends pour 21 h30… compris ?

L'étudiant prit la carte entre deux doigts et fixa l'homme froidement.

- Tu peux me haïr… souffla Aïzen… mais, quoi que tu fasses, c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot !

Et le professeur d'architecture quitta les lieux laissant Grimmjow figé. La mâchoire crispée du jeune homme et la veine qui battait furieusement sur le côté de sa tête montrait son état d'énervement. Son regard bleu était tel un éclat de verre. Grimmjow allait froisser le carton puis finalement le rangea dans sa poche de pantalon et se dirigea vers le café, le cœur battant très fort sous une vive émotion. Il regretta que ce ne soit pas de la joie de revoir son amant. Comment allait-il le cacher à Kisuke ?

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow entra dans le café la tête basse et se cherchant toujours une excuse… mais les éclats de voix à l'intérieur du café le surprirent. Il entra et vit les clients figés sur leurs sièges et Tessaï qui n'osait pas bouger de sa place. Immédiatement le regard des deux hommes s'accrocha et le regard suppliant du grand homme derrière son comptoir poussa Grimmjow à se précipiter à la cuisine où il trouva Kisuke avec… Byakuya Kuchiki. Que faisait-il là ?

- … Je vous interdis de remettre les pieds…

- Kisuke !

Le commerçant tourna son regard vers Grimmjow qui le regardait calmement. Urahara avait un regard furieux et il était évident qu'il allait régler ses comptes une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête s'il te plaît… ta clientèle va fuir ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire fait le plus doucement on invite Kuchiki-san dans ton salon pour que personne n'entende…

- Tu es de quel côté ?

- Du tien… Mais sois discret… Tessaï ne sait plus comment réagir devant…

Kisuke observa Grimmjow et lui trouva un air bizarre qui lui fit oublier un temps Kuchiki. Ce dernier avait aussi le regard braqué sur l'étudiant. Quelque chose dans son attitude l'interpella.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Grimmjow ? demanda le blond.

- Tout va bien…

Mais le ton n'y était pas. L'image d'Aïzen flotta devant ses yeux et la colère remonta brutalement en lui. Byakuya s'approcha de Grimmjow et demanda brutalement :

- Si tout va si bien… Pourquoi avez-vous séché mon cours, Jaggerjack ?

Surpris, Grimmjow baissa son regard vers son professeur et Kisuke demanda :

- Tu sèches tes cours maintenant ? Je sais que tu ne veux plus continuer tes études d'architecture mais je pensais que tu avais promis à ta mère de…

Grimmjow sursauta violemment lorsque Kisuke lui parla de sa mère et il eut un geste de recul. Byakuya et Urahara froncèrent les sourcils. Le jeune homme n'agissait pas du tout comme à son habitude et la frayeur qui était passée dans ses yeux l'espace de deux secondes les avait interpellés. Le commerçant demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Grimmjow ?

- Rien…

- Ne me prends pas pour un con…

Le jeune homme se recula et voulut quitter la cuisine pour sortir. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Kisuke et là il était pris au dépourvu. Tout était tellement énorme. Mais l'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de traverser le café de moitié qu'un bras s'abattit sur son bras. L'étreinte était ferme et ne souffrait aucune résistance.

- Je suis peut-être mal en point ces derniers temps mais il s'agit de mon dos et pas de mon cerveau. J'exige des explications immédiatement et nous allons rentrer à la maison. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas envie que les clients participent.

L'étudiant vit qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention du café. Byakuya s'arrêta à sa hauteur et déclara :

- Grimmjow… parle avec Kisuke ! Ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi… ça ne mène à rien. Juste pour savoir… Il ne s'agit pas d'Aïzen au moins ?

Les yeux bleus se voilèrent et le noble se tourna vers Kisuke, soucieux :

- S'il s'agit de lui, sachez que j'ai surpris cet homme avec un élève et… enfin bref… il est dangereux. Il essaye de me faire chanter actuellement.

- Pardon ?

Grimmjow était abasourdi.

- Comment peut-il s'en prendre à vous…

- Parce que j'ai interrompu sa petite sauterie et que je l'ai menacé. Alors il utilise le fait que j'ai eu une relation avec Ichigo et me menace de révéler cette information à ma femme pour me faire taire.

- Et ça va vous faire taire ?

- Non… je lui ai avoué.

- Et bien… si vous l'aviez avoué avant de vous marier, cela aurait permis à Ichigo d'être toujours avec nous aujourd'hui. Grimmjow… on a à se parler. Suis-moi !

Grimmjow observa le visage de Byakuya qui était toujours aussi flegmatique. Ce dernier observait le couple et après un salut quitta les lieux, laissant le couple seul et permettant ainsi au commerçant de s'expliquer une bonne fois avec sa moitié. L'étudiant sentit à nouveau une pression sur son bras et tourna son visage vers Kisuke qui l'invita du regard à le suivre. Se sentant coincé, Grimmjow n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son amant.

À sa surprise, Kisuke l'entraîna dans son salon et lui désigna un siège.

- Maintenant… tu me dis ce qu'il se passe actuellement…

- Je n'ai rien à dire !

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent et Kisuke se plaça à côté de Grimmjow avec précaution. Il passa une main douce sur le visage crispé du jeune homme et murmura, caressant :

- Grimmjow… me fais-tu si peu confiance ?

L'étudiant ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction et se sentit désarmé. Les cris et une attitude agressive l'auraient plus aidés que cette sincère tendresse. Le regard chaud où l'amour brillait de manière si visible, lui faisait battre le cœur. Bon sang, ce type pouvait le manipuler comme il voulait ! Cela l'agaça…

- Grimmjow…

Kisuke bascula en avant et surplomba le jeune homme en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Le mouvement lui fit avoir une grimace de douleur. Le bleuté s'inquiéta immédiatement :

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire des acrobaties…

- Fou toi de moi… je m'inquiète pour toi Grimmjow. Ce type… Aïzen est une nuisance. En voyant ta tête quand Kuchiki en a parlé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi. Tu ne peux pas l'affronter à armes égales. Il ne joue pas franc jeu. Laisse-moi t'aider, sinon à quoi je servirai dans ta vie ?

Grimmjow eut la gorge qui se noua. Il se redressa lentement et aida Kisuke à se redresser. Sa grimace de douleur n'était pas feinte.

- Tu vas aller te reposer…

- Je ne suis pas un… vieux croûton !

- N'importe quoi… je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi mais pas moi pour toi alors que pour toi le danger est plus grand ? Je n'irai nulle part…

Grimmjow voulut partir mais la main de Kisuke lui tenait toujours l'épaule. Le jeune homme n'osait plus regarder le commerçant en face qui murmura :

- Tu sais combien ton attitude me blesse et me… fait ressentir de l'anxiété sur…

- Il… il a menacé de tout dire à ma mère….

Kisuke fronça les sourcils, définitivement inquiet.

- Reprends depuis le début, Grimmjow…

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté et offrit un regard douloureux au blond. Un silence s'établit et Kisuke déclara soudainement :

- Je vais aller m'allonger et tu me raconteras tout dans le détail. Je crois que c'est un bon deal. Tu as interdiction de sortir tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout avoué. Et je sens que cela va être très long… n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ?

La gorge de l'étudiant se serra mais il suivit le blond sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de lutter et il était trop anxieux pour garder cela pour lui. C'était trop gros et puis… il ne voulait pas perdre le commerçant. Mais… sa mère… il ne savait plus… Une fois dans la chambre, Urahara s'allongea et émit un soupir de soulagement.

- Je t'écoute… Tu peux rester debout ou t'asseoir… ou t'allonger à côté de moi…

- T'es sûr que t'es malade et que tu veux écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?

- Profite encore que je ne sois pas tout à fait remis pour vivre tes derniers instants de tranquillité. Alors ?

Grimmjow hésita et finalement, se retrouva allongé à regarder le plafond uniformément blanc. Même s'il était indécis dans son récit… les mots finirent par s'enchaîner. Kisuke n'interrompit jamais Grimmjow, attendant la fin de son récit. Lorsque cette dernière arriva, Urahara souffla doucement :

- Et tu allais partir faire l'amour avec ce type ce soir ? Comment m'aurais-tu regardé demain ? Que m'aurais-tu dis si tu… ne m'avais rien avoué ?

Grimmjow se redressa sur un coude et observa le blond qui semblait blessé. Le bleuté enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et murmura :

- Je n'en sais rien… je ne sais plus…

Grimmjow… je t'aime et ce ne sont pas de vain mot… tu comprendras que je suis… choqué ! Quoique je comprenne fort bien que tu veuilles protéger ta mère, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouve actuellement…

- Que dois-je faire ?

Grimmjow le regardait, maintenant avec colère. La mâchoire serrée et le regard fixe, l'étudiant était vraiment menaçant.

- Crois-tu que je ne t'aime pas ? Il me dégoute ce type… l'idée même qu'il pose un doigt sur moi m'insupporte… si nous étions que tous les deux je lui aurais réglé son compte.

Brutalement, Grimmjow se souvint de la poigne de fer de ce type.

- Quoiqu'il a l'air très fort aussi…

- Il a porté la main sur toi ? s'inquiéta Kisuke.

- Juste tenu par le bras… et sa poigne est vraiment… impressionnante !

- Oh…

Les yeux du blond devinrent lointains.

- De toute façon, je dois aller le voir !

- Pas question… j'irai !

- Mais…

- Toi tu restes ici, Grimmjow. Je vais aller à ton rendez-vous… Donne-moi mon portable s'il te plaît…

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît… Tu ne pourras pas lui régler son compte tout seul et même moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

Grimmjow se leva et récupéra le portable d'Urahara sur son bureau dans la pièce adjacente. Le blond prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Quand l'interlocuteur décrocha, Kisuke fit d'une voix sombre :

- Isshin ? Grand frère… j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire qui va toucher la famille.

Stupéfait, l'étudiant fixait le blond qui parlait calmement au médecin.

- Disons que Grimmjow a reçu quelques menaces d'un maître chanteur qui a décidé de faire sortir tous nos vieux squelettes du placard et de médiatiser la chose. En plus, l'enfoiré veut coucher avec Grimmjow et j'ai même pas encore pu m'occuper de lui… Tu te rends compte ?

Kisuke recula le téléphone de son oreille et Grimmjow entendit distinctement :

- Je m'en fous que tu t'es pas pu te le faire ! Espèce d'abruti…

- Merci… ricana Kisuke. Bien sûr, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi car j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu auras plus d'impact que moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Le chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki en personne…

Grimmjow n'entendit pas la réponse d'Isshin, mais les deux frères avaient pris les choses en main et le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Une fois que Kisuke eut raccroché, ce dernier lança :

- Grimmjow… je ne laisserai personne te toucher que ce soit clair !

- Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?

- Mon frère est certes une tête de mule et il est parfois étriqué d'esprit, mais il ne laissera personne me faire du mal où qui que ce soit me faire du mal par l'intermédiaire d'une personne que j'aime. Et accessoirement, il y a l'honneur de la famille. Mais crois-moi… même si mon crétin de frère s'emporte et te rabaisse parce que nous sommes ensemble, il ne laissera jamais le plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

Kisuke eut un faible sourire et son regard finit par se poser sur le plafond.

- Si Ichigo doit un jour affronter son père à propos d'une relation qu'il aurait avec un autre homme… Isshin va lui faire regretter c'est sûr. Mais, malgré tout… je sais une chose sur mon frère et que mon père n'avait pas… c'est l'amour de sa famille. Même s'il est comme il est… On peut toujours compter sur lui dans les pires moments… Alors, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, sache que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas seul ou plus seul.

- Pourtant, tu ne fais plus parti du clan…

- Oui… mais c'est mon père qui m'a banni, pas mon frère. Même si je ne fais plus parti du clan, Isshin m'offre toujours son appui et veille sur moi…. Discrètement.

Kisuke tendit une main vers Grimmjow qui se plaça à côté de lui, le regard fixe.

- Je veux venir, Kisuke…

- Non… Je sais que c'est toi qui es menacé mais… j'ai mes raisons pour que tu ne viennes pas ! Je voudrai que tu ailles t'occuper de Chiaki ce soir. Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps et j'aimerai que vous discutiez… de ton avenir. Moi, je m'occupe de celui qui voudrait le briser.

- M…

- Grimmjow ?

L'étudiant se crispa… Qu'allait encore lui sortir le commerçant ? Son regard avait changé d'expression et sa voix était caressante…

- Je t'interdis de coucher avec qui que ce soit à part moi… C'est clair ?

* * *

voilà à bientôt pour la suite... la fin est pour bientôt !


	13. Petites Menaces entre Amis !

Je vais commencer par présenter des excuses toutes plates ! J'ai oublié un chapitre... Donc, j'ai réinséré le chapitre onze que vous n'aviez pas lu, j'ai replacé le chapitre douze et je vous publie le treize. Vraiment, vraiment désolée...

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture quand même !

bientôt la fan-fiction sera terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

à très bientôt !

* * *

Kisuke accepta la main d'Isshin qui l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Les deux frères se regardaient avec insistance. Ils avaient revêtu chacun un costume sombre et chic. Ils avaient accompagné Grimmjow afin qu'il reste avec Chiaki. Celle-ci avait été informée par Kisuke des développements que prenaient les études de son fils. La mère de Grimmjow avait aussi décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir une bonne conversation sur l'avenir du jeune homme mais aussi sur son père. Coincé, l'étudiant avait dû plier. Kisuke savait que le bleuté lui ferait amèrement regretter son geste mais s'il fallait le protéger au risque d'une dispute, cela en valait la chandelle.

Isshin, voyant son frère peiner à le suivre, accorda son pas au sien.

- Je ne suis pas invalide…

- Je ne suis pas Grimmjow…

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue… Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé à l'aide s'il n'était pas important pour toi !

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un bref instant. Kisuke eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu voudrais le faire croire… Grand frère !

- La ferme !

Ils étaient maintenant devant les portes de l'ascenseur de la résidence d'Aizen qui coulissèrent en silence. Isshin laissa passer son petit frère et ce dernier prit appui contre les parois feutrées.

- Si un jour ton fils t'annonce qu'il est gay… Que feras-tu Isshin ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas !

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Urahara soupira et fixa les portes qui s'ouvraient à nouveau. Isshin passa en premier. Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait une classe folle et qu'il était bien dommage qu'il reste célibataire. Peut-être que s'il essayait de le recaser avec quelqu'un… peut-être qu'il serait plus coulant, d'autant que l'ombre effrayante de leur père n'existait plus.

Isshin sonna à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu d'un yukata noir et blanc. Kisuke fut surpris de ne pas le voir avec ses lunettes et le trouva réellement séduisant. Les yeux de l'homme s'arrondirent légèrement en croisant le regard d'Urahara et se plissèrent en se posant sur le visage d'Isshin.

- Nous sommes venus au rendez-vous… fit mielleusement Kisuke.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- Ah oui ?

La voix d'Isshin était sombre. Même si le noble semblait calme, Kisuke sentit immédiatement la tension dans le corps de son frère. Ce dernier était instinctif et ressentait les personnes. Il était clair qu'Aïzen Sosuke ne faisait pas parti des personnes avec qui il voudrait entretenir une relation. D'ailleurs, ce dernier voulut claquer la porte au nez des deux hommes mais Isshin mit son pied en travers de l'ouverture et tint fermement la porte d'un bras.

- Je vais appeler la police…

- Vraiment ? Sachez, monsieur… que je ne laisserai personne s'attaquer au clan Kurosaki. Je suis venu ici pour régler les choses entre « hommes », c'est bien votre expression… et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous nous laissiez avoir cette conversation ou je me charge personnellement de vous briser !

Le ton avec lequel Isshin avait parlé était tranquille, posé, plein d'assurance et… polaire, fit reculer le professeur d'architecture qui changea brutalement de stratégie.

- Mais entrez… faites-donc !

Isshin recula son pied et la porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement luxueux et blanc. Quelques taches de rouges venaient briser la monotonie des lieux mais l'ambiance glaciale n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer malgré ces quelques touches de couleurs.

- Est-ce votre garçonnière ? demanda Kisuke, curieux.

- Mon appartement…

- Ah oui ? C'est étonnant… vous faites venir Grimmjow directement dans votre appartement ? J'avais plus pensé à quelque chose du genre lieu secret… après tout… vous êtes marié ? Non ?

Aïzen pâlit légèrement alors que Kisuke affichait un air amusé. Isshin s'était arrêté au centre de la pièce et son regard fouillait les lieux. Il se retourna ensuite brutalement vers l'autre brun qui affichait un sourire énigmatique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? Les paroles de mon frère ou l'idée de nous faire chanter avec nos histoires de famille ? Je vous trouve vraiment bien informé d'ailleurs… Cela me laisse perplexe !

- Il n'est pas bien compliqué de déterrer des histoires que les gens essayent surtout d'oublier.

- Isshin réfléchit en haussant un sourcil. Il se gratta légèrement le menton et acquiesça.

- Il est vrai que nous essayons d'oublier…

- Désirez-vous un verre ?

- Non merci !

Le ton était catégorique. Kisuke fronça les sourcils. Ses douleurs le reprenaient malgré les calmants. Mais il était tellement énervé ! Le fait qu'il ait du se contorsionner pour s'habiller et que maintenant il était obligé de rester immobile et debout lui faisait prendre conscience de sa fragilité passagère. Ce qui eut le don de le mettre en colère, ce qui n'échappa pas à Isshin.

- Auriez-vous une chaise ?

Le regard dubitatif sur les canapés bas et très profond étonna leur hôte qui désigna des chaises contre le mur. Isshin fit quelques pas et attrapa l'une d'entre elles et la plaça derrière Urahara :

- T'as le chic pour tomber malade au bon moment…

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? grinça des dents Kisuke.

Le regard de verre que lança Kisuke à son frère fit sourire Aïzen qui les regardait, amusé. Isshin se redressa et se plaça devant le brun et déclara brièvement :

- Pour en revenir à vous… vous menacez ouvertement ma famille…

- Je n'oserai pas… je voulais juste…

- Coucher avec Grimmjow ! Et ça je ne le permettrai pas, il m'appartient…

Sans se retourner, le chef de clan lança :

- Ferme-là, Kisuke… Je ne permettrai pas que vous ou qui que ce soit menaciez les membres de mon clan…

- Pourtant votre frère est…

- Je sais ce qu'est mon frère… mais c'est mon frère justement ! Et si je suis rude avec lui, je ne laisserai personne d'autre l'être avec lui. Maintenant… passons à vous Aïzen Sosuke-san.

- Voyant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur, Isshin reprit :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu du gamin que vous menacez ou même de n'importe quel autre gamin. J'ai su qu'il y avait eu un suicide et je sais également que vous y êtes mêlé…

- Je ne fais rien à qui que ce soit et il vous faut prouver ce que vous avancez…

- Prouver ? Je ne le peux pas… pour l'instant. Mais des ordures de votre genre, si j'ai une quelconque preuve, je me chargerai personnellement de les mettre derrière les barreaux.

Isshin était maintenant face à Aïzen. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ouvertement menaçants. Kisuke grimaça et fit craquer ses doigts. C'était sa réplique celle-là !

- Vous me menacez chez moi… fit Aïzen.

- Oui… et même devant témoin, peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas comme vous…

Soudain, Isshin eut un sourire ironique et se gratta le menton comme s'il réfléchissait furieusement.

- Si j'étais comme vous, je vous dirai quelque chose dans ce genre : vous êtes marié à Hinamori Momo... n'est-ce-pas ? Elle est l'héritière d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Japon. Son père est mort mais vous avez une emprise sur sa mère… Mais cette dernière était-elle prête à vous écouter si son empire commençait à s'effondrer de par le brusque retrait de plusieurs actionnaires importants ? Que vaut votre vigueur au lit contre un empire ?

Aïzen avait cessé de sourire et avait légèrement blêmi.

- Moi aussi j'ai un réseau très bien informé… Vous êtes un homme ambitieux. Vous avez épousé Hinamori-chan en profitant des sentiments que vous avez sus éveiller en elle. Mais vous êtes le pire salaud que j'ai rencontré et elle ne mérite pas d'être mariée à un homme comme vous.

- Elle m'aime et rien ne pourra la faire…

- Ne vous croyez pas intouchable… Nous le sommes tous… Moi, Kisuke… ou vous !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rien… Mais essayez une nouvelle fois de toucher à Kisuke ou à mon clan… Je ne me gênerais pas pour vous écraser comme la merde que vous êtes.

Kisuke se redressa et déclara froidement :

- Grimmjow et sa famille font partis de notre clan…

Isshin ne bougea pas un muscle malgré l'attention que lui portait Aïzen.

- Vous êtes d'accord et pourtant vous êtes ouvertement homophobe… ce n'est un secret pour personne.

- Mes convictions ne regardent que moi et vous n'êtes pas moi…

- Disons que vous faites avec comme cela vous arrange…

Un silence menaçant prit place. Kisuke voyait les épaules de son frère se raidir et la tension dans sa nuque indiquait clairement qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Il prit les devant avant qu'un drame ait lieu. Isshin avait inversé les rôles…

- Isshin, on rentre… je crois qu'il a compris le message.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Kisuke poussa son frère vers la sortie. Aïzen les suivit, voulant fermer la porte derrière eux. Au moment où la porte allait se fermer, le blond se retourna vivement et balança son poing en pleine figure à Aïzen et cracha :

- Ça c'est de ma part… N'effleurez même pas Grimmjow à l'avenir. Avec mon putain de dos, j'ai même pas encore pu lui faire sa fête alors qu'un prétentieux comme vous essaye de…

Isshin avait attrapé son frère et le bâillonna. Sur un ton d'excuse, il déclara à Aïzen, toujours au sol :

- C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé à sa place… Il est plus jeune et donc tellement plus impulsif ! Et toi, arrête d'étaler ta vie sexuelle à tout vent ! On rentre !

Le noble tira son frère jusqu'à l'ascenseur et la porte d'entrée d'Aïzen claqua dans un bruit sourd. Kisuke mordit les doigts d'Isshin.

- Merde ! Tu m'étouffes… pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui casser la figure ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai porter qu'un seul coup de poing…

- Mais c'est toi qui as parlé tout le temps…

- Tu avais l'air fragile…

- Non mais ça va pas ! Où tu as vu que j'é…

Urahara émit un long gémissement et une larme coula sur sa joue. Isshin soupira et sortit sa trousse de secours. Il demanda :

- Kisuke, appuie-toi contre la paroi… et baisse un peu ton pantalon que je puisse te piquer.

Urahara posa les mains contre la paroi après avoir desserré son pantalon. Il entendit les manipulations que son frère exerçait rapidement et attendait avec impatience d'être soulagé. Lorsque l'aiguille toucha sa peau, les portes coulissèrent sur un vieux couple qui fixait Isshin, toujours penché sur le haut des fesses de son frère, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, avec une seringue à la main. Le médecin rougit légèrement et marmonna :

- Je suis médecin… et c'est mon frère !

- É...videmment… fit le vieux, pas convaincu.

- Viens Aiko… nous allons prendre l'escalier pour une fois ! Ces jeunes… plus de retenue… ils se droguent et font l'amour dans les ascenseurs !

Isshin n'entendit pas la réponse de l'épouse mais se douta qu'il venait définitivement de tenir sa réputation auprès de cette femme. Il maudit Kisuke et son mal de dos. Il rangea rapidement son matériel et entendit la voix essoufflée du blond demander :

- Ça te fait quoi… d'être à ma place pour une fois ?

Isshin ferma sa trousse et appuya à nouveau sur les boutons pour que les portes coulissent à nouveau. Il tendit un bras à son frère pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer pour marcher.

- Ni chaud, ni froid… Tu es mon frère et je n'ai pas menti. Maintenant, j'assume le fait que ça pouvait être équivoque. Je suis un pur hétérosexuel, toutefois, je n'irai pas le prouver en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge si c'est ce que tu voulais me faire faire…

- Je ne suis pas pervers…

- Depuis quand ? ironisa Isshin.

- Je n'ai plus personne depuis Ichinose…

- Je le sais…

- Alors ne me traite pas de pervers… Isshin… Le clan protégera vraiment Grimmjow et sa famille ?

- Kurosaki ouvrit la porte de la voiture et fit un geste vers son frère pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Isshin répondit calmement :

- Tant que vous serez ensemble… il fera parti de la famille. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Et toi ne profite pas de ma gentillesse…

Les yeux bruns d'Isshin se levèrent et il croisa le regard d'Aïzen qui les observait depuis sa fenêtre. La menace qu'il espérait envoyer au professeur d'architecture le calma un peu. Il entra dans le véhicule en l'ignorant ensuite superbement.

°°0°0°°

- Grimmjow… Je ne laisserai personne te faire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme te menace et… m'utilise pour t'atteindre, je suis surprise que Kisuke soit au courant…

Il ne l'aurait pas su si Kuchiki n'avait pas été là…

- Chiaki, qui était allongée sur son lit, foudroyait son fils du regard.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre et je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir même si cet imbécile de médecin dit que si. Écoute-moi, Grimmjow… Tu te rends compte à quel genre de crapule tu as affaire ? Je remercie le Seigneur d'avoir mis Kisuke sur ta route et ce Kuchiki… J'en ai froid dans le dos. Une chance que la famille de ton amant te protège.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse !

Grimmjow serra les poings et donna un coup de pied dans la commode, furieux.

- Merde ! Je sais me protéger…

- Quelques fois, nous avons besoin d'aide et…

- Ma fierté ?

- Tu es comme ton père…

- Ne me compare pas à cet enfoiré… au fait, de quoi me parlait Aïzen en parlant du secret de mon père ?

Chiaki se tut soudain. Ses doigts avaient saisi avec fièvre le dessus de lit et cela alerta le jeune homme. Que cachait sa mère ?

- Avoue… je ne suis plus un gamin…

- …

- Alors ?

- Tu as… le droit de savoir…

Un silence s'était établi entre le fils et la mère, seulement interrompu par le vague tic-tac du réveil. Chiaki paraissait chercher ses mots et, après un moment interminable pour Grimmjow qui ne voulait pas brusquer sa mère, cette dernière commença son récit.

- Ton père est américain. Tu sais que pour la plupart des japonais… il est difficile de les accepter enfin, surtout ceux de la génération de mes parents. Haden était du genre très affectueux et tes grand-parents l'appréciaient beaucoup. Il aimait rire, jouer et les femmes… Mais il ne m'a pas trompé contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Si ton père a dû quitter le Japon c'est à cause… d'une femme, certes, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

L'étudiant s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras, tout à coup pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la suite.

- Haden est séduisant, tout comme toi… voir même plus que toi. Il attirait la sympathie sans effort et il souriait toujours. Et il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer ici. Il a rabaissé sa fierté et s'est laissé insulter pour pouvoir vivre au Japon. Tout cela parce que je ne voulais pas partir aux Etats-Unis. J'avais tellement peur Grimmjow. Un pays inconnu et… si j'étais seule là-bas ? Je sais être forte dans mon environnement, celui qui m'est familier mais… j'ai peur de l'inconnu. Je ne suis pas aussi solide que tu pourrais le penser.

Un bref silence s'installa, permettant à Chiaki de repousser une mèche de son visage. Les yeux de la japonaise étaient posés sur le couvre-lit et suivaient les dessins compliqués de ce dernier.

- Donc, ton père est resté près de moi… Il a fait un tas de petit boulot, jusqu'au jour où on lui a laissé une chance de bosser dans une grande boite. Il était coursier et il faisait son boulot sérieusement. Mais il a tapé dans l'œil de la patronne et… et… elle a voulu coucher avec ton père. Il n'a pas voulu. Il était tellement furieux en rentrant à la maison.

- Il t'en a parlé ?

Grimmjow était surpris. Chiaki ouvrit de grands yeux bientôt remplacés par un doux sourire.

- Pas la première fois, mais au bout d'une semaine de harcèlement il me l'a avoué et m'a expliqué qu'il risquait de perdre sa place. Je lui ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que je travaillais et que je gagnais bien ma vie. Que nous pourrions faire face… tu étais petit à cette époque et tu ne t'en souviens plus.

- Non… je ne me souviens même plus de lui… Juste quelque chose de vague…

Pour le faire plier, sa patronne l'a menacé de pédophilie car il était très apprécié des enfants et même de toi. Et la rumeur a commencé à s'étendre. Il y a eu au même moment une recrudescence de l'anti-américanisme au Japon, alors tu penses bien que ton père n'avait aucune chance même s'il était innocent et qu'il n'avait aucune victime. Le plan de cette femme était qu'on nous enlève ta garde pour t'envoyer en foyer.

- Pardon ?

- Pour Haden, ça a été la goutte de trop ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait retourner aux Etats-Unis, que sa vie au Japon s'était terminé. Il a voulu nous prendre tous les deux mais… je n'ai pas voulu le suivre. Je suis misérable…

Chiaki remonta ses couvertures avec ses genoux doucement et bascula en avant pour cacher son visage. Sa voix était enrouée.

- Haden a dit qu'il voulait que tu grandisses près de moi. Il a quitté le Japon et… il a tenu une correspondance avec moi. Il paye… tes études… Il est si fier de toi, de ce que tu deviens… c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu quittes cette faculté. Mais si cela t'amène des ennuis comme pour Haden… je ne veux pas et lui non plus ne le voudrait pas…

- Tu… tu parles encore avec papa ?

- Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches… il pense que ce serait plus dur pour toi en sachant qu'il est toujours là d'une certaine façon mais que son aversion de ce pays qui l'a rejeté ne te blesse. Il a préféré que tu le considères comme volage…

Grimmjow en resta sans voix. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Il fixait sa mère, incrédule.

- Et en sachant ton état… il ne vient même pas te voir ?

Un silence plana et Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait.

- Il n'est pas au courant ?

- Je n'ai pas osé lui dire… Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié…

- Mais tu es… malade ? Je suis dépassé !

Chiaky observait son fils qui la regardait, incrédule.

- Je voulais t'en parler mais… avec le temps, les mots ne viennent plus et tu t'enlises dans de tels mensonges que tu ne sais plus y faire face. Je suis désolée Grimmjow…

Grimmjow quitta sa place et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me coucher…

Le jeune homme ne voulut même pas regarder sa mère. Il quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter… La journée avait été dure pour lui et il se sentait nauséeux. Le bleuté s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait entendu les sanglots de Chiaki mais il avait ses propres blessures à refermer et ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter celles que sa mère avait rouvertes délibérément.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus… ou plutôt il ne se fixait que sur une seule chose… son père et sa mère étaient toujours liés sans qu'il n'en fût au courant !

°°0°0°°

La première chose que fit Grimmjow le lendemain fut de quitter la maison de sa mère après l'avoir saluée et s'être assuré qu'elle aillait bien. Il coupa court à toute discussion. Une fois arrivé sur le campus, il écrivit une lettre de démission et remplit les papiers nécessaires pour restituer sa chambre, sa carte d'étudiant et de réfectoire. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre et déménagea toutes ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à vrai dire. Une fois sa valise faite, il quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Grimmjow était comme anesthésié. Il croisa Kuchiki qui voulut lui parler mais le regard qu'il lui lança le coupa dans son élan. Personne… il ne voulait parler à personne. Tous lui mentaient de toute façon ! Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et téléphona à la seule personne en qui il avait encore confiance.

- Kisuke… je peux venir m'installer chez toi ?

----

à bientôt !


	14. Prendre son destin en main

Que de publication actuellement... j'en reviens pas ^^

bon, un new chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise... quelque reviews me feraient plaisir... mais bon... j'vais pas insister non plus ! Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin !

Disclamer : Bleach = Tite Kubo et moi, je vais me coucher ^^

Cette fiction est pour moi terminée... Enfin, Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement toutes celles qui m'ont reviewer tout au long de la parution de cette fic. Altabatha, Ernia, Ykyrya, manga1804, Shizu chou, Tsuki Yorou, , ThepeverShinigami, Turie-chan, Missyaoifan, jhanne, cicipouce, himechan, titenana, Kurochido, melissa, angeless, EG, louisie, nemeru-chan, mayi, ichiix, OkaD, Seeliah, Yuuria, Akesta, Shini-sama, Nora Elsa... Merci beaucoup... Je pense que comme tout auteur, si je n'avais pas le soutient de toutes ses personnes qui se donnent la peine de laisser un message pour m'encourager, je ne sais pas si j'irai au bout de certaines fics... celle-ci en fait partit. Donc, je vous dit à très bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire. Bises

* * *

Grimmjow était assis dans la cuisine le regard dans le vague, la tête basculée en arrière et appuyée contre le mur. Il songeait à sa mère. Kisuke l'avait laissé s'installer et ne lui avait rien demandé. Il était partit dans la cuisine et fixait le plafond. La voix amusée d'Urahara le tira de ses sombres pensées.

- A ton avis… je le peins en rose ou en mauve ?

- Pardon ?

L'ex étudiant tourna son visage sombre vers le blond et son regard alerta le commerçant. Kisuke traversa la pièce et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face au jeune homme qui semblait perdu.

- Tu as discuté avec ta mère ?

- …

- Tu es en colère ?

- Je crois…

- Tu… as quitté la fac ?

- Oui…

- Que t'as dit Chiaki à se sujet ?

- Elle n'en sait rien !

- Oh… Que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ukitake demain matin.

- Vraiment ?

- Je l'ai appelé sur le chemin et je lui ai demandé pour le voir rapidement.

Un silence s'établit et Grimmjow posa son regard franc sur son amant et demanda :

- De ton côté ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

- Oh… c'est sûrement le coup de poing que j'ai balancé à Aïzen qui m'a revigoré !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Disons que c'est Isshin qui a parlé au nom de tous… Il est très persuasif quand il le veut. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'Aïzen…

- J'ai quitté la fac…

- Oui…

Le regard des deux hommes ne se quittaient pas. Seul, le bruit en salle résonnait doucement dans la pièce à côté.

- Je ne resterai pas ici…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me déranges pas… et de toute façon, tu aurais habité ici, tu es juste arrivé plus vite que prévu. Tu me diras… j'ai rien contre !

Le petit sourire pervers amena un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Grimmjow qui se pencha soudain et embrassa le blond qui ne protesta pas beaucoup. Le jeune homme glissa sur le sol et enlaça la taille de Kisuke qui le surplomba. Lorsque le baiser cassa, le commerçant glissa une main derrière la nuque du bleuté et murmura contre ses lèvres

- Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler de ce qui te chagrine… ne m'en parle pas… mais si tu as besoin que je t'écoute… je te permet de même de me réveiller…

- J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir… pour l'instant…

Kisuke se pencha une nouvelle fois et embrassa le jeune homme. Ce qui ne devait-être qu'un simple baiser se prolongea et un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et virent Tessaï en compagnie d'Ukitake qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Tu as l'air de mieux te porter Kisuke-kun…

- Comme un charme…

Grimmjow se releva et salua le médecin. Urahara se redressa et invita Ukitake à le suivre.

- J'ai pas très envie que tu m'auscultes dans ma cuisine.

Grimmjow resta planté dans la pièce le regard toujours dans le vague. Au moment de quitter les lieux, Kisuke demanda :

- Ça va aller Grimmjow ?

- Je vais parler à ma mère…

- Je t'attends à la maison…

Le ton chaleureux du blond fit sourire légèrement le jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

- Je reviendrai et on mangera ensemble ce soir… Pour une fois, on pourrait s'organiser un rendez-vous ?

- Je m'en charge !

Kisuke adressa un sourire charmeur au jeune homme et quitta les lieux. Grimmjow quitta la cuisine et attrapa sa veste au vol. Il devait tirer certaines choses au clair !

°°0°0°°

Chiaki ouvrit un tiroir et sortit deux liasses de lettres.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as de mon père ?

- Hum… non…

Elle tira un calepin et le tendit à Grimmjow.

- Dans ce vieux calepin, il y a le numéro de téléphone de ton père…

- Tu peux me laisser seul… s'il te plaît ?

Chiaki hésita puis voyant le regard de son fils abdiqua et se réfugia lentement dans son salon. Grimmjow ouvrit les lettres que sa mère avait reçut de son père et se mit à les dévorer. Au fil des pages, le jeune homme renoua avec Haden Jaggerjack. L'écriture était fine et serrée. Toutes les lettres étaient écrites en anglais, ce qui ne posait pas de problème à Grimmjow sa mère l'ayant toujours poussé à exceller dans la matière.

L'homme qui se brossait sous le papier et l'encre était au antipode de ce qu'il s'était forgé au cours de toutes ces années. D'humeur joyeuse la plupart du temps, la mélancolie se tenait pourtant sous jacente au travers des lignes. Cet homme avait tout fait, travailler dans les docks, livreur, comédien dans des séries z, barman, videur pour enfin créer sa petite entreprise de pièces détachées. Il s'était créer une nouvelle famille. Grimmjow appris ainsi qu'il avait un petit frère et une petite sœur. Une photo d'eux se trouvait plus loin dans une lettre. Les deux gamins lui ressemblaient. Son cœur se serra… eux avait eu un père !

Haden dans toutes ces lettres avaient un mot pour son fils. Encourageait Chiaki et il vit tous les reçut de virement que son père avait fait pour lui sur un compte. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'arrondirent. Il prit le calepin noir et l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, il trouva son compte en banque ouvert par son père. Une somme d'argent confortable s'y trouvait. Un petit mot aussi.

« Je n'ai pas su être un père présent pour toi. Accepte au moins cet argent pour toi démarrer correctement dans la vie. N'en veut pas à ta mère… ne la juge pas. Je ne suis pas un exemple non plus. Grimmjow… fait toujours de ton mieux ! Sache que je t'aime… Haden Jaggerjack »

Un numéro de téléphone était noté à l'intérieur du carnet, sur la couverture du carnet. Grimmjow resta un moment sans bouger et finalement, décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il pouvait être là où son père vivait et il s'en moquait. Au bout de quelques sonneries une voix féminines décrocha et l'accent terrible l'empêcha presque de comprendre. Toutefois, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire ou faire… Grimmjow voulait parler à son père.

- Amy Jaggerjack…

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack… je voudrai parler à Haden Jaggerjack.

Un cri strident fut poussé et Grimmjow perdit quelques décibels d'audition au passage. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui était dit de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Des bruits de portes et de course se faisait entendre et puis, une explication précipité et soudain une voix grave.

- Grimmjow ?

- Haï !

- Je suis si heureux de t'entendre…

Haden avait parlé en japonais d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi t'as demandé à maman de mentir alors ?

Grimmjow était crispé et son regard sombre. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le rebord du bureau sur lequel il se trouvait.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… C'était tellement compliqué. Mais je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé…

- T'as une nouvelle famille…

- Ta mère et moi sommes divorcées…

- Merci de me prévenir…

Grimmjow… tu es assez grand pour comprendre que tout ne se passe comme on le voudrait dans la vie.

- Toi tu as eu des nouvelles de moi et moi aucune ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait ? Tu sais tout de moi et moi rien… C'est comme si on m'avait annoncé ta mort et soudain ta résurrection !

- Je ne peux pas rattraper tout ce qu'on a perdu ensemble…

- Ça c'est sur… Tu savais que maman… a des problèmes de santé ?

- Chiaki est malade ?

- Laisse tomber… J'voulais te dire juste merci d'avoir payé mes études mais j'abandonne. Je vais changer de voie et je vais me servir de l'argent que tu m'as laissé pour le faire.

- J…

- Laisse-moi finir, car après je ne veux plus te parler. Maman, est gravement malade et elle t'en parlera pas. Alors, lui sort pas des conneries qui pourraient lui faire mal au cœur. Elle attend toujours ton retour ou fait semblant mais elle t'aime encore. Et enfin, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Je suis heureux que tout se passe comme tu veux…

- Je suis gay…

Grimmjow l'avait surtout dit pour le choquer et le faire sortir de ses gongs. Un silence s'installa et Haden répliqua doucement :

- J'espère juste qu'il est gentil avec toi…

Grimmjow se frappa le front et tapa du pied. Il finit par marmonner

- Il l'est… Il prend soin de maman aussi… Il est un peu bizarre parfois… Papa… viens juste rendre visite une fois à maman… Qu'elle tourne la page ! Y'a pas que toi dans la vie et je voudrai qu'elle ai aussi quelqu'un. Elle sera furieuse si elle m'entend…

- Je ne sais pas Grimmjow…

- Fait comme tu veux… je vais pas te supplier !

- J'ai une famille ici…

- T'en avait une ici aussi !

Grimmjow raccrocha énervé mais heureux d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait toujours eu des doutes ou des regrets, il ne ressentait plus rien à présent. Le jeune homme se leva et quitta les lieux en récupérant son livret. Il avait tout remis en place, quoique s'était juste des enveloppes dans un tiroir… Il referma la porte et trouva sa mère endormis.

- Le jeune homme s'enferma dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le souper. Il prit le téléphone et appela Urahara :

- Kisuke ?

- Grimmjow…

- Je… vais rester avec ma mère… Je suis désolé pour ce soir.

- Ah…

- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Je fais à manger là…

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui… J'aimerai assez…

- ... j'arrive !

Grimmjow savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup à Kisuke mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas. Le jeune homme veilla discrètement sur sa mère qui semblait avoir froid. La sonnette retentit et le bleuté ouvrit la porte à son amant.

- Tu peux surveiller le dîner deux minutes… je reviens…

Laissant Kisuke en plan, il partit récupérer un plaid et le posa sur sa mère qui se réfugia dessous plus confortablement. Grimmjow entra dans la cuisine et vit le regard interrogateur d'Urahara. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu sais que tu es une perle ?

- Ne me redis jamais ça Grimmjow

- J'ai… parlé avec ma mère et… j'ai téléphoné à mon père…

- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

Kisuke fut très surpris et contempla le visage du jeune homme.

- Grimmjow… comment…

- Ma mère m'avait caché qu'elle était toujours en relation avec lui. C'est Haden qui payait mes études et qui n'a pas voulu que Chiaki me dise la vérité. Ils sont divorcés et il a une nouvelle famille aux Etats-Unis…

Le commerçant observa juste le jeune homme sans répliquer.

- Il m'a laissé une somme d'argent confortable… voir très confortable…je lui ai dit pour toi et moi, je pensais le choquer…

Un sourire ironique flottait sur les lèvres de Grimmjow.

- Et ?

- Il veut seulement que tu sois gentil avec moi…

- Même a des milliers de kilomètres mon père m'aurait fait rôtir en enfer !

- Je pensais avoir à faire à un salaud et…

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer, se fut Kisuke qui termina la phrase

- Se n'en ai pas un… C'est simplement un homme…

- Ouaih ! Et sympa en plus…

- N'en demande pas plus…

- Si ! si… je lui ai demandé plus. Je voulais qu'il vienne au moins voir maman pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page. Elle vit dans son souvenir… et, elle se retrouve seule à ruminer après un type qui ne reviendra plus !

- Grimmjow !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et rencontrèrent le regard sombre de Chiaki.

- Tu n'as pas à donner d'ultimatum à ton père et ma vie ne concerne que moi… de quel droit te…

- Et toi ? Tu crois que tu ne t'es pas mêlé suffisamment de la mienne.

Le fils et la mère se foudroyaient du regard. Kisuke s'approcha de Chiaki et demanda de ses nouvelles pour faire tomber la tension soudaine.

- Je… me sens bien…

- Je vois d'où viennent les talents de comédien de Grimmjow se moqua le blond.

Chiaki redressa son visage et eut un sourire bref sur les lèvres.

- Merci d'être là…

- J'ai rien fait !

- Si…

- C'est mon frère qui s'est chargé de ce type… Il faudra juste le remercier pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'utile… Se moqua gentiment Kisuke.

La brune eut un sourire et hocha la tête une expression douce dans le regard.

- Oui… j'y songerai…

- Et si on mangeait ?

Suggéra Grimmjow qui avait l'estomac dans les talons. Kisuke aida Chiaki à s'asseoir et mis la table alors que son amant se chargeait de mettre les plats sur la table. La conversation roula sur divers sujets et l'ambiance fut très détendu surtout grâce à la présence de Kisuke. Un peu plus tard Chiaki se retrouva dans son lit sur ordre d'Urahara sous sa forme médecin consciencieux. Les traits tirés de la femme inquiétait ce dernier et il eut tôt fait de lui administrer un protocole adapté à son état. Les doigts de Kisuke glissèrent sur le visage détendu de la brune endormie. Un pincement au cœur le gagna et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Grimmjow à la porte, il comprit les appréhensions de son compagnon.

Sans bruit, Kisuke rejoignit Grimmjow.

- Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?

- Oui… je m'inquiète…

Urahara croisa le regard bleu et eut la gorge nouée. Lentement, Grimmjow glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Il fit remonter ses doigts à sa bouche et les embrassa. Le jeune homme enlaça la taille du commerçant et souffla à son oreille

- Reste…

Leurs regards n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre… Grimmjow tira son amant et le repoussa jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et Kisuke non plus apparemment. La gravité de son regard devait atteindre en intensité le sien. Sans attendre, Grimmjow attrapa la nuque du blond et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les bras de son amant se posèrent sur ses avant-bras, alors qu'un de siens enlaçait sa taille.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps lui semblait-il. Ce genre de baiser qui vous faisait perdre la tête. Leurs langues se cherchant, leurs lèvres se goûtant, leurs mains se déshabillant et pourtant leurs nez s'effleuraient toujours, leurs souffles étaient un peu plus précipités, mais leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre ne pouvant se détacher.

Le cœur de Grimmjow vibrait et battait à vive allure et encore plus lorsqu'il allongea le commerçant sur son lit. Le long regard qu'ils échangèrent étaient comme un moment suspendu dans le temps. Enivré le jeune homme se pencha sur son Urahara et se mit à butiner sa peau plus pâle que la sienne. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir la toucher ? Grimmjow agissait avec précaution se doutant que l'homme a qui il faisait l'amour était encore fragile… en quelque sorte.

Les bras de Kisuke autour de son cou, son air abandonné entre ses bras et la passion dans ces yeux verts le rendait fou. Il ne souhaitait faire qu'un avec cet homme. Il espérait juste que cette relation dure très longtemps et qu'elle ne s'étiole pas avec le temps. Grimmjow attrapa une des mains de Kisuke qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser.

- Grimmjow ?

La voix enrouée d'Urahara le firent frissonner à sa plus grande surprise. Ses yeux brillèrent sous l'émotion.

- Rien…

Kisuke eut un léger sourire et ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux bleus. La même lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain Chiaky se leva et se demanda si elle se trouvait seul dans sa maison. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Grimmjow et à sa surprise, la porte était fermée. Un doux sourire réchauffa ses traits. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine… Elle allait se faire une bonne tasse de café !


	15. La boite de Pandore

bonjour une nouvelle fois... eh oui... tous les jours ici maintenant. Je squatte mes fics ^^

hum... ce chapitre est un peu... violent. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué à cela venant de ma part, étant plutôt un auteur plutôt soft (sauf dans les lemons -_-') mais là, y'en a pas, juste... enfin vous lirez et vous me donnerez votre avis !

Disclamer : euh... Tite-sama est l'auteur de Bleach...

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic !

°°0°0°°

Kisuke rejoignit Chiaki qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je ne savais pas si vous preniez du thé ou du café…

- Café… merci…

L'homme se servit une tasse et s'installa à table avec Chiaki. Un silence confortable existait entre eux et aucun ne voulait le briser. Se fut Grimmjow lorsqu'il entra qui coupa l'atmosphère feutrée.

- Bon sang ! J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne !

- Grimmjow… soit moins bruyant le matin…

La mère foudroya le fils du regard. Kisuke rit doucement et leva sa tasse vers Grimmjow qui lui rendit son sourire. Le jeune homme partit se servir du café et s'installa entre Kisuke et sa mère. Cette dernière demanda :

- Vous vivez ensemble maintenant ?

- Haï…

La réponse d'Urahara fit sursauter Grimmjow qui l'observa un instant :

- Toutes tes affaires sont déjà chez moi et puis… après cette nuit, nous n'allons pas faire semblant de ne plus nous connaître.

- Oui mais toi maman ?

Le jeune homme s'était tournée vers la femme qui reposait ses baguettes devant elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils lorsque son fils la posa en porte à faux dans son couple.

- Tu me prends pour qui Grimmjow ? J'ai fait comment quand tu étais à la fac ?

- Chiaki repoussa ses longs cheveux et adressa un regard légèrement moqueur.

- Je peux survivre…

- Mais…

- Grimmjow… fait moi plaisir et vie ta vie. Je vivrai la mienne sans problème.

La lueur dans les yeux bleus de sa mère le dissuadèrent de continuer. Kisuke se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec moi ?

- Imbécile !

- Tiens… tu as abandonné le « chéri » ? Se moqua le blond.

- Tss… arrête de faire le clown…

Urahara eut un petit sourire et s'occupa du déjeuner. Plus tard, Kisuke fit monter Chiaki dans la voiture avec l'aide de Grimmjow. Le commerçant voulait montrer son café et sa maison à la jeune femme. Arrivée à destination, la mère de Grimmjow dignement monta les marches avec ses cannes et s'engouffra dans le café. Tessaï bondit et voulu aider Chiaki mais elle l'arrêta net avec une de ses béquilles.

- Cessez de me prendre pour une impotente !

- Maman…

Grimmjow était exaspéré mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de sa mère avala les paroles qu'il allait sortir. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire et finalement se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Kisuke. A peine furent-ils installer qu'Ukitake entra accompagné de Tessaï.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes comme un charme Kisuke.

- Et moi de te voir… Fit sombrement le blond.

- Je vois cela… Se moqua l'albinos.

Les yeux d'Ukitake glissèrent vers Chiaki qu'il salua avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Madame…

- Madame ? Vous êtes trop poli pour être honnête !

Les yeux perçants de la mère de Grimmjow détaillèrent l'homme qui haussait un sourcil surpris. Son fils marmonna :

- Après tu me feras des leçons de moral sur la façon de se tenir en société…

- Grimmjow…

Kisuke pour abréger le nouveau match qui allait opposer la mère et le fils fit les présentations.

- Jyu-chan, je te présente la mère de Grimmjow… Chiaki Jaggerjack…

- Oh… Enchanté…

Ukitake dévisageait surpris la mère et le fils.

- Chiaki, je vous présente un de mes meilleurs ami d'enfance et médecin Ukitake Jyusshiro.

- Je m'excuse pour mes paroles… j'ai tendance… à me laisser porter par mon élan…

Jyusshiro eut un sourire chaleureux et replia ses bras devant lui et déclara sereinement :

- Ne vous excusez pas… il est si rare qu'une personne dise ce qu'elle pense de nos jours !

- Vous ne direz pas toujours cela en me côtoyant… enfin, si nous nous côtoyons…

Chiaki fit un geste vers son fils et ce dernier devinant le souhait de sa mère, l'aida à se redresser.

- Merci Grimmjow. Je m'engourdis sur ce genre de canapé. J'ai tellement pris de mauvaise habitude avec mon fauteuil que je n'arrive plus à rester sur ce genre de divan. Je suis désolée Kisuke…

- Je me charge de me fournir…

- Non !

La mère de Grimmjow parue paniquée. Et protesta vigoureusement :

- Non… ce n'est pas la peine. Je voulais juste voir où allait vivre mon fils mais… mais…

- Tu habites ici maintenant Grimmjow ? Demanda Ukitake surpris.

- Oui… Il a emménagé chez moi… cela te poserait un problème Jyu-chan ? Demanda mielleusement Kisuke.

- Non… loin de moi l'idée que cela puisse me poser un problème… C'est juste que tu étais si frileux que…

- Urahara sortit son éventail et cacha le bas de son visage derrière.

- Alors… ne dit rien…

Ukitake haussa les épaules et demanda :

- Tu comptes reprendre quand tes consultations ?

- La semaine prochaine…

- Déjà ?

Devant la surprise de son associé, Kisuke haussa les épaules.

- Je ne porterai personne et je ferai le minimum syndical. Tâche de ne pas m'envoyer trop de monde…

Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques minutes quand Chiaki gémit et attira l'attention des deux médecins. Grimmjow voulu redresser sa mère mais cette dernière souffla épuisée.

- Je voudrai rentrer…

- Je vais te raccompagner…

Ukitake s'était approché et demanda à son collègue ce qu'il en était réellement. Il voulu soulagée Chiaki mais elle refusa tout net.

- Je veux juste rentrer…

- Je vais vous accompagner alors… suggéra Ukitake. Kisuke est un danger public en voiture…

- Ne vous déranger pas…

- Mais d'après ce que m'a dit Grimmjow votre maison, se trouve non loin du cabinet dans lequel je travaille. C'est ma direction…

- Oh…

- Je vous raccompagne et n'essayez pas d'être vaillante…

- Je vous acco… commença Grimmjow

- Non… Souffla Chiaki. Tu as quelqu'un a t'occupé également. Ukitake-san va prendre soin de moi… Si tu veux me voir… viens demain !

- Tu es sure ?

Le regard noir que jeta sa mère dissuadèrent Grimmjow de répliquer encore une fois. Il se replia derrière un silence alors que sa mère s'éloignait en compagnie d'Ukitake. Ce dernier se montrait attentionné et le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple.

- Tu penses à quoi Grimmjow ?

- Rien…

Les yeux bleus glissèrent vers Kisuke qui l'observait curieux.

- Tu as défait toutes tes affaires ?

- Non…

- Je te suggère d'y penser… et… que vas-tu faire ?

- Préparer le concours d'infirmier…

- Vraiment ?

- Grimmjow hocha la tête et expliqua brièvement

- Je me suis renseigné, j'ai juste un mois pour le préparer… alors, si ça te dérange pas j'aimerai m'y mettre rapidement.

- Bien sur ! Fait comme chez toi…

Kisuke quitta les lieux et Grimmjow rattrapa le blond et l'enlaça tout en le serrant contre lui. Le jeune homme frotta son nez contre l'oreille de son amant et souffla d'une voix rauque.

- Merci Kisuke…

- Imbécile…

_- Chéri_…

Kisuke se retourna, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et un sourire affectueux éclaira son visage.

- Grimmjow… je remercierai jamais Ichigo d'être tombé malade… Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie…

Les yeux bleus se chargèrent de tendresses et le jeune homme embrassa le blond ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser ce corps qu'il lui avait appartenu quelques heures auparavant.

- Grimmjow… Souffla Kisuke…

- Hum ?

- Si tu veux réussir ton concours… va bosser !

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Seul un rire bas lui répondit et l'intensité du regard du commerçant firent frissonner Grimmjow qui eut un sourire qui en disait long sur les pensées qui parcouraient son esprit.

- Ne plus vouloir de toi Grimmjow ?

Kisuke s'approcha de telle sorte que leurs corps s'effleuraient sans vraiment se toucher, tout comme leurs visages, le regard vert était hypnotique pour le jeune homme qui gémit presque à l'expectative d'une nouvelle nuit avec le commerçant. La voix de velours du blond excita Grimmjow qui était suspendu à ses lèvres attendant la suite comme d'autre le messie.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi… tu serais enfermé H24 dans ma chambre… je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin sur ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver d'ailleurs dans la dite chambre…

- Non… pas la peine…

Grimmjow voulu attraper le blond une nouvelle fois mais ce dernier s'esquiva avec une rapidité étonnante. Le jeune homme reçu un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

- Maintenant, tu vas être un bon garçon et travailler !

- Pour le café… tu me gardes…

- Je vais abuser de toi sans vergogne et tout ça à l'œil !

Kisuke adressa un clin d'œil et tira légèrement la langue.

- A tout à l'heure Grimmjow et bon courage !

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette envelopper de vert. L'haori flottait légèrement autour de son homme et l'imagination de Grimmjow lui rappela combien ce corps caché sous des couches de vêtements, était désirable, sexy et tellement sensible. Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Puis, il décida de finir de ranger ses affaires.

Grimmjow monta rapidement à l'étage et commença par ses vêtements. Il posa ses livres ensuite dans la bibliothèque se trouvant dans le bureau d'Urahara et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que la boite de Nakao. Grimmjow resta un long moment à regarder l'objet rectangulaire. Son cœur s'était mis à battre sourdement. Confusément, il savait qu'en l'ouvrant quelque chose le toucherait au plus profond de lui-même.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, presqu'en se laissant tomber lourdement, comme si un fardeau pesait sur ses épaules. Une main tremblante s'avança vers l'objet et Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre violemment. Il serra son poing fortement pour calmer l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Puis, il inspira doucement et expira pour prendre enfin la boite et la poser sur ses genoux.

Un frisson glacé le gagna et il tira doucement sur les liens qui tenaient hermétiquement fermé la boite à chaussure. Il déglutit et une fine pellicule de transpiration couvrit son front. Il s'engueula intérieurement pour ses stupides idées de bonne femme et leur _pressentiment_ et leur _intuition_ à la con. Et puis, s'était un mec ! Sauf que Nakao avait été son amant et qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'ils s'étaient séparé pour de mauvaises raisons et qu'il s'était suicidé ! Putain, est-ce qu'il savait le calvaire enduré pour ceux qui restait ?

Le visage souriant de Nakao lui revint en mémoire, son regard chargé de désir également. Il était foutrement sexy lorsqu'il prenait son pied l'enfoiré ! Les yeux mélancoliques se succédèrent à ceux passionnés et un froncement de sourcil vint assombrir ses traits. Nakao n'était pas quelqu'un de sombre. Il avait toujours dégagé de l'assurance et une joie de vivre qu'il lui avait envier. Grimmjow sentit la colère monter en lui. A cet instant, il détesta presque haïssait-il le basketteur qui avait disparu si tragiquement. Pourquoi en arrivé à de telle extrémité ?

Les yeux de Grimmjow se posèrent sur le couvercle de la boite, il aurait peut-être un semblant de réponse sous ce couvercle ? Ses doigts soulevèrent ce dernier et il vit une enveloppe blanche sur lequel son nom apparaissait en grand. Les traits étaient net et précis. Le cœur de l'ancien étudiant se mis à battre furieusement. Il souleva et soupesa inconsciemment l'enveloppe. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des mini-enregistrement et un CD. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ?

Son regard retomba sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et il jugea prudent de commencer par cette dernière. Il décacheta le pli en ayant l'impression d'ouvrir son propre cœur. Deux feuillets sur lequel l'écriture si soignée de Nakao s'étalait lui firent penser au jeune homme vivant qui écrivait les mots qu'il allait déchiffrer dans quelques secondes. Dans son imagination, il revoyait l'étudiant penché sur ses devoirs et parfois relever la tête et se gratter la tête avec son stylo lorsqu'il choisissait son vocable.

_« Grimmjow, mon très cher Grimmjow_

_J'ai tant de fois voulu te parler et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage… Que veux-tu, je dois être comme toi incapable de demander à l'aide à cause de ma putain de fierté. Quoiqu'elle en a pris un sacré coup cette fierté. Elle a reçu de grand coup de hache, je devrai dire. _

_Si tu savais… Kami-sama… si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'aurai aimé te parler. Mais voilà, il me restait encore un peu d'orgueil et je me disais que si je devais crever, je le ferai la tête haute. _

_D'ailleurs, si tu as cette lettre entre tes mains, c'est ce qui a du se produire. Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu te trouveras toi-même à ce moment là ! Toutefois, j'ai fait en sorte que jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ne se produise sur qui que se soit d'autre. Et surtout pas à toi…_

_Je commencerai comme ceci mon histoire… Aïzen m'a coincé avec mes études et surtout le poste où je devais démarrer dans ma future boite. J'étais assuré d'un avenir brillant et il a compris que j'étais homosexuel et à utiliser l'argument pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, j'ai fait deux ou trois_ _trucs pas très recommandable des trucs de gamins mais que t'aime pas forcément voir apparaître sur un CV. _

_Tout ça pour en arriver à devoir coucher avec ce porc. Peux-tu imaginer l'enfer de devoir coucher avec un type que tu exècres ? c'est comme si tu descendais lentement dans une sorte de tunnel noir et froid, où tu t'avilis un peu plus à chaque pas… et surtout, ce salaud m'a fait subir les pires sévices. Je n'ai rien dit, car j'ai fait en sorte de réunir des preuves contre ce connard d'Aïzen Sosuke grand pervers et psychopathe parmi les psychopathes. _

_Sache qu'en visionnant les vidéos tu risques d'avoir un choc. Oui, je suis rentré par effraction dans son appartement et j'ai mis une petite caméra et j'ai utilisé mon dicta-phone pour certaine de nos conversations. Tu verras aussi qu'il n'y a pas que moi sur les vidéos mais plusieurs autres victimes. Ne porte aucun jugement sur aucun d'eux ! _

_Sache une chose… je n'ai aucune intention de me suicider malgré ce que j'ai vécu. Si je ne suis plus là… c'est qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. _

_Je ne te ferai pas un blabla vaseux sur mes sentiments mais tu es la seule personne de confiance et la seule vers qui je puisse me tourner. Grimmjow, si je n'ai pas pu foutre ce con en prison, fait-le pour moi ! Pour toutes ses victimes… et évite que de nouvelles tombent sous son emprise. _

_J'voulais juste vivre une vie normale… je voulais juste vivre tout simplement…_

_Peut-être à un de ses jours Grim' _

_Prend soin de toi ! Nakao »_

Grimmjow posa doucement les feuillets et tourna son regard vers le CD. Il déglutit péniblement et attrapa du bout de ses doigts l'objet. Il respira profondément et jugea qu'il devait la regarder immédiatement sinon, il n'aurait plus la force de le faire plus tard. Et il devait le faire pour Nakao…

Le jeune homme se redressa et se dirigea vers le bureau de Kisuke avec l'enregistrement. Une fois devant l'ordinateur, il le mit en route et lorsqu'il pu enfin glisser le CD sur le support réserver à ce type de matériel, le sang battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il en avait des vertiges. Il appuya nerveusement sur la souris dans un geste précipité comme pour abréger ses propres souffrances. Son visage même s'il ne le voyait pas reflétait l'angoisse ce qui était vraiment inhabituel chez lui.

Le souffle court, il vit la vidéo démarrer. Il voyait Aïzen pousser les meubles de son appartement blanc. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils un peu plus lorsqu'il vit apparaître du matériel qu'il commença à disperser au centre de la salle. Des sangles furent accrochées au plafond et au sol. Ces dernières s'étaient révélés une fois que le professeur eut fait basculer des encoches sur le sol. Un chariot et tout un matériel presque médical s'y trouvait. Rien que cela donnait des sueurs froides au jeune homme. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Le cœur de Grimmjow battait de plus en plus lourdement. Il vit que la vidéo avait été coupé et reprenait avec Nakao dessus. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'homme qui déglutit péniblement. De voir son ex encore vivant et s'engueuler avec Aïzen le mit mal à l'aise.

- Espère de petit fumier ! Tu crois être qui pour me parler comme tu le fais ? De toute façon, j'ai un tas de photos compromettante sur tes petites activités perverses…

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Si vous croyez encore continuer longtemps votre petit jeu…

Aïzen s'approcha de Nakao et le pris à la gorge si rapidement que Grimmjow ne vit pas du tout l'action arrivée.

- Tu vas être un bon garçon et faire ce que je te dis de faire… Je t'ai dressé et je n'aime pas beaucoup les révoltes. Tu vas être punis pour ton insubordination…

L'étudiant voulu se défaire de la prise du brun mais soudain et pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, Grimmjow vit Nakao s'effondrer au sol. Il bondit presque en avant et gronda de colère. Le regard de Grimmjow vit alors qu'Aïzen tenait dans sa main un Teaser. Le jeune homme était étendu au sol assommé par la décharge électrique.

Le bleuté vit avec horreur le professeur d'architecture sangler les jambes de Nakao et faire descendre ensuite les sangles du dessus pour attacher les poignets du jeune homme. L'étudiant fut soulever par un système de poulies et monter lentement et inexorablement dans une position debout. Nakao sifflait comme si sa respiration était entravée.

- Voyons voir ce que je peux te faire mon petit Nakao pour m'avoir parlé sur ce ton méprisant… Au fait ? Fit Aïzen moqueur. Tu es bien installé ?

Nakao était incapable de parler, car toujours assommé mais conscient.

Le professeur se dirigea vers son chariot qu'il plaça devant l'homme suspendu. Le professeur d'architecture découpa les vêtements du jeune homme et l'étudiant se trouva complètement nu quelques minutes plus tard. Aïzen sortir quelque chose que Grimmjow ne pu voir mais il le posa sur la tête de Nakao qui avait la tête penchée en avant. Il vit Aïzen faire le tour de sa victime et lui attaché quelque chose derrière la tête. Lorsque le professeur revint devant la proie, il lui releva la tête et Grimmjow vit nettement un harnais avec des crochets métalliques dans la bouche du jeune homme. Nakoa ne pouvait pas fermer la bouche. Ce dernier se remettait de son choc et commençait à s'agiter, ce à quoi Aïzen rit doucement et caressa le membre flasque de l'étudiant. Grimmjow avait la gorge nouée.

- Tu vas te sentir très bien très prochainement Nakao… laisse-toi faire, sinon, cela risque de devenir douloureux pour toi !

Le jeune homme voulait répondre mais en était incapable. Les yeux bleus suivaient maintenant la silhouette vêtue de blanc et qui s'activait maintenant devant le sexe de Nakao qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. Le bleuté était scotché à l'écran hypnotisé par la scène surréaliste auquel il assistait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme se recula et Grimmjow déglutit malgré lui mal à l'aise. Nakao montrait maintenant des signes de souffrances. Et lorsque le professeur se recula il pu voit que le pénis et les testicules du jeune homme était enserré par des liens en cuir retenu par des pinces à tétons. Aïzen ricana

- Maintenant, si ton érection tombe, je pense que tu en ressentiras quelques souffrances…

L'odieux personnage caressait le corps du supplicier sensuellement, voir avec tendresse. La langue de l'homme émettait des petits bruits de succions sur la peau bronzé de Nakao et s'était insupportables pour Grimmjow. Les mains du jeune homme était crispé sur le siège, il serrait tellement fort le fauteuil que ses jointures avaient blanchis. Le cerveau de l'ancien étudiant se vidait peu à peu devant l'horreur de la situation. Les gémissements de douleurs qu'émettaient Nakao lui était insupportable. Une fine pellicule de transpiration s'était formée sur le front mais les yeux de Grimmjow ne pouvait se détacher de l'écran.

- Alors qu'elle punition te conviendrait le mieux ? Voyons voir celle-ci…

Aïzen sortir un fouet et Grimmjow se pencha en avant en voyant des éclats métallique. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il s'agissait d'un fouet à chaînes courtes qui émettait un bruit sec et froid, comme le couperet d'une sentence. L'homme passa lentement le fouet sur le corps tendu par les liens mais certainement par l'expectative des coups à venir. Les chaînes glissaient sur la peau de Nakao comme un ruisseau argenté. Grimmjow était complètement crispé et lorsque le métal toucha les parties génitales doucement voir sensuellement, il lâcha un halètement ressemblant à la douleur.

Nakao essayait de se défaire de ses liens mais ses derniers se resserraient et l'angoisse suintante qui se dégageait de la scène, le mal l'aise, la peur qui rampaient à l'idée des coups qui seraient bientôt effectif, rendait Grimmojw nerveux a en avoir des nausées et Nakao fou d'épouvante par cette attente effroyable qui ne tarderait pas à le briser. Aïzen fit le tour du corps de sa victime et sans crier et gare frappa violemment les fesses de l'homme suspendu.

Grimmjow poussa un cri involontaire. Ses yeux étaient arrondit en voyant les coups pleuvoir et la tête du jeune homme tombée brutalement en avant, certainement du à un évanouissement. Le cœur de Grimmjow battait tellement fort et ses dents arrachaient les peaux de ses doigts après avoir grignoter ceux de ces ongles. Mais quand Aïzen enfonça le manche de son fouet à l'intérieur de Nakao se fut Grimmjow qui faillit s'évanouir devant l'horrible spectacle du jeune homme torturé et inconscient de par les sévices subit.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait t'être étranger ça ?

Dans la tête de Grimmjow le visage de Nakao était doux, et souriant… ses lèvres étaient entrouverte pour les baisers qu'il lui donnerait, il se souvenait de la douceur de ses étreintes et de la passion avec lequel il pouvait l'enlacer. Leurs mains qui se rejoignaient au moment de l'orgasme. Mais pas ça… pas… C'était de la pure torture mais quand, le cœur emplie d'épouvante Grimmjow vit Aïzen se servir d'un appareil dont il se doutait qu'il fut électrifié.

- C'est vraiment trop dommage que tu te sois si vite évanouis… mon ami… je vais te réveiller…

Le jeune homme n'était plus que gémissement et ses yeux exorbités voyaient le corps de Nakao être couvert d'eau et un appareil électrique passé sur les parties humides. Les gémissement qui passèrent et les cris déformés hérissèrent le poil de Grimjow qui se recula tremblant alors ce dernier empoignait un bistouris…

Grimmjow hurla et l'écran s'éteignit brutalement. Les yeux hagard du jeune homme se levèrent brutalement vers… Kisuke qui tenait la prise entre ses doigts. En croisant les yeux verts inquiets, les larmes du jeune homme se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les contenir, les paupières ne pouvant se clorent sous la tension qu'il avait ressentis le cœur… son cœur…. Kisuke avait traversé l'espace qui les séparait et empoigna le jeune homme entre ses bras et murmura

- Grimmjow pourquoi t'es tu forcés à regarder cela ?

- P…our… quoi ?

Le bleuté en bégayait mais il ne pouvait fournir aucune réponse.

- C'était… Nak..o…

- Nakao ?

Kisuke repoussa tendrement l'homme en état de choc manifeste. Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés par la terreur. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne le voyait pas et sûrement ne l'entendait-il pas. Le blond essaya de parler à Grimmjow mais il ne réagissait pas. Sans effort, Kisuke tira derrière lui le bleuté et l'allongea sur le lit. Les doigts de Kisuke ne faisait que parcourir le visage du jeune homme, son regard fixé au sien mais il n'arrivait pas à accrocher les prunelles à mille lieux de lui actuellement.

Le commerçant se mit à parler doucement au jeune homme

- Grimmjow… je suis avec toi… reviens… Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attendu ? S'il te plaît… reviens…

L'angoisse transperçait dans la voix et cela fit réagir le bleuté qui fit papillonner ses paupières.

- Kisuke !

Grimmjow se redressa et serra contre lui Urahara qui fut surpris par la violence de l'étreinte.

- J'laisserai personne te faire du mal…

Kisuke voulu plaisanter en déclarant

- C'est à moi de te protéger…

Mais la bouche de Grimmjow recouvrait la sienne et la douceur avec lequel il le fit contrastait tellement avec la fermeté de l'étreinte.

- Jamais j't'laisserai…

Kisuke fronça les sourcils, Grimmjow l'avait-il écouté ?

- Nakao…

Le commerçant attrapa fermement Grimmjow et le retourna sur le lit en grimaçant légèrement sous l'effort. Son dos allait encore le faire souffrir un moment. Les doigts de Kisuke tenait fermement le visage de Grimmjow rongé par l'angoisse. Les yeux verts plantés dans les yeux bleus.

- Grimmjow ! Je ne suis pas Nakao… C'est moi Kisuke…

Leurs regards se soudèrent et soudain les larmes envahirent une nouvelle fois ceux de Grimmjow. Le blond glissa sur le côté et fit basculer contre lui le corps de son amant qui sanglotait à présent. Les doigts de commerçant caressaient inlassablement les cheveux bleus et ses paroles rassurantes libérèrent le jeune homme d'un poids. Grimmjow finit par s'endormir comme si la peine l'avait abattu. Urahara ne bougeait pas et son regard était de glace, ses doigts caressaient toujours les mèches bleus si douces au toucher.

°0°0°

Voilà... à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	16. Une vie à deux

Bon... j'ch'suis pressée de clore une bonne fois pour toute cette fiction qui a trainé pas mal de temps. Donc, le dernier chapitre n'est pas bêta corrigé Gomen (elle passe des exams !).

Je vais la continuer par une séquelle (encore -_-') mais cette fois-ci, je vais m'occuper du cas "Isshin" ! hé, hé... J'en bave d'avance ! (le synopsis est à la fin de ce chapitre !) Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Et je vais terminer une autre fic très prochainement...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Cette fois-ci je remercie ma bêta reader qui ma suivit dans cette fic autrement dit Ernia !

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow se trouvait au poste de police accompagné de Kisuke et de Isshin. C'était Isshin qui parlait et qui détaillait ce que les policiers trouveraient dans les vidéos et la lettre. L'ancien étudiant était toujours en état de choc et était incapable de parler. Il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Et le visage de Nakao repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Juste hochait-il la tête de temps à autre. Son regard était absent et cela préoccupait beaucoup Kisuke.

Kisuke avait donné un relaxant à Grimmjow pour qu'il s'endorme plus facilement. Pendant le sommeil de ce dernier, il avait contacté Chiaki qui fut bouleversée par la nouvelle. Kisuke lui promit que Grimmjow passerait en semaine. La métis remercia vivement le commerçant et lui avoua qu'elle était heureuse que Grimmjow soit avec quelqu'un sur lequel il pouvait compter.

Le médecin avait ensuite appelé son frère et Isshin avait lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'hôpital le soir même. Le commerçant avait confié son amant à Tessaï et avait pris la lettre qu'il avait lu rapidement avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe et une heure plus tard, Isshin et Kisuke étaient au bord du malaise avec toutes les vidéos qu'ils se passèrent… En dehors de Nakao, quelques autres étudiants s'étaient trouvés prit dans le même piège.

Kensei Meguruma avait été envoyé pour se charger de l'affaire. Après avoir prit connaissance de la lettre, l'homme avait fait une vérification sur son ordinateur. Aïzen Sosuke n'était pas connu des services de police. De plus, il était marié avec Hinamori Momo qui était une des plus grandes fortunes du Kensaï. Kensei demanda au groupe de revenir plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait épluché les documents. Kisuke fut soulagé, il allait pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau de son amant qui ne bronchait toujours pas.

Isshin s'arrêta sur le perron de l'hôtel de police et demanda à son frère.

– Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

– Certain… N'oublie pas que je suis aussi médecin !

Les yeux sombres du médecin effleurèrent la silhouette de Grimmjow qui semblait toujours ailleurs.

– Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit… fait moi signe…

– Je le sais… Tu peux rentrer… Je vais m'occuper de Grimmjow maintenant.

– Comme tu veux…

Le chirurgien se sortit une cigarette qu'il prit soin d'allumer avant de quitter les lieux après un dernier signe vers son plus jeune frère. Kisuke était reconnaissant à Isshin de s'être déplacer. Si le nom des Kurosaki n'avait pas été dans la balance, jamais un inspecteur ne se serait déplacer ou même qui que se soit aurait écouté leur histoire. Ou tout au moins l'appareil judiciaire se serait curieusement grippé à cause du nom des Hinamori.

Kisuke se tourna vers Grimmjow qui le regardait maintenant intensément.

– Que va t'il lui arriver ?

Le ton sombre du jeune homme firent plisser les yeux du commerçant. Que lui passait-il encore par la tête ? Le blond eut une idée pour faire changer l'esprit du jeune homme.

– Je pense que nous en serons plus dans les prochaines heures… Je suis persuadé que cet inspecteur nous contactera rapidement.

Voyant l'air de doute inscrit sur les traits du jeune homme, Kisuke s'approcha et se moquant du regard poser sur eux, il encercla la taille de son amant et souffla

– Je peux te garantir que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il paye !

– Tss ! Ton frère… j'ai pas co…

– Isshin n'est pas stupide ! Il ne cautionne pas ce genre d'acte et ceux sur qui que se soit…

– Pourquoi m'aiderait-il ? Demanda borné Grimmjow cachant sa colère avec difficulté.

– Parce ce que tu es l'homme que j'aime…

– Si je ne t'avais pas toi… jamais il ne n'aurait écouté ma requête…

Grimmjow voulu se détacher presque violemment de l'étreinte rassurante de Kisuke mais, le commerçant retint le coude du jeune homme.

– Grimmjow… tu n'es pas seul ! Bien sur que je suis là et ma famille aussi pour t'épauler dans ce genre d'épreuves. Ne m'en veut pas si… je veux et… peux t'aider. Est-ce un mal ? Est-ce mal d'aimer et d'aider la personne que l'on aime et d'utiliser tous les moyens qu'elle a sa disposition pour le faire ?

L'ancien étudiant jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le commerçant qui le regardait sombrement sous son bob. Les yeux verts exprimaient une blessure. Grimmjow ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Trop d'événements étaient arrivés en même temps dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle… mais ne voulait pas perdre Kisuke.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le blond et encercla ses épaules larges. La bouche de Grimmjow effleurait le lobe de l'oreille de Kisuke lorsqu'il rétorqua

– Non… ce n'est pas mal. J'en ferai autant… Je me sens si impuissant actuellement. Nakao… son suicide… mes études… les vidéos… les menaces… Toi…

L'inflexion avait été plus tendre sur le dernier mot. Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément.

– Ne me dit jamais que je suis la plus mauvaise chose qui soit entré dans ta vie…

– Imbécile…

Grimmjow tira son compagnon par la main et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les places de parking où se trouvait la voiture d'Urahara. Le bruit des getas en bois résonnait sur le sol goudronné. Grimmjow eut un sourire en coin… Kisuke était étrange mais il ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

– Je ne suis plus un enfant…

– Je m'en fiche… J'ai besoin de toi… Maintenant !

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et Kisuke baissa son bob sur ses yeux. Son cœur battait certainement aussi vite que celui de son amant. La rue, les gens, leur curiosité n'avaient aucune importance. La saison, la couleur du ciel et les odeurs qui balayaient l'espace n'existait plus pour eux. Seul le contact de la main dans celle de l'autre était leur réalité. Grimmjow monta dans la voiture alors que Kisuke prenait place pour conduire le véhicule chez eux.

Le trajet fut silencieux mais une tension palpable se sentait entre eux. Leurs cœurs battaient tellement vite qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient dans la voiture. A peine arrivée dans le salon à l'abri des regards curieux de Tessaï et de Ginta, Grimmjow poussa Kisuke contre le mur et l'embrassa avec force. Le jeune homme sentit deux bras l'entourer, la bouche qu'il avait pris sauvagement l'apprivoisait pour un échange plus lent, plus profond, plus tendre et passionné. La langue rugueuse de Kisuke enlaçait la sienne, la provoquant comme pour mieux le fuir quelques secondes plus tard.

Les mains de Kisuke volaient sur le corps du jeune homme qui se laissait déshabiller sans résistance. Sa bouche se mit à goûter au sel de peau du jeune homme. Sa langue léchait la chair comme le met le plus délectable qu'elle n'ai jamais eu à savourer. Les soupirs de Grimmjow grisèrent Kisuke qui poussa ce dernier doucement vers le canapé contre lequel il le renversa.

– On pourrait aller dans la chambre ? Suggéra Grimmjow d'une voix rauque.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ton dos ?

– Je ne suis pas…

Grimmjow attrapa Kisuke par son haori et le fit basculer contre lui pour lui murmurer contre son oreille.

– Moi, j'ai envie d'abuser de toi encore longtemps… alors, je ne veux pas que tu t'trouves des excuses bidons pour m'fuir !

– Crois-tu que je voudrai m'échapper ? Ironisa le blond.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire et avant que Kisuke ne puisse protester, il le souleva aisément et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le menèrent au premier. Le commerçant protestait mais Grimmjow n'entendait rien. Il repoussa la porte violemment avec son talon et jeta Kisuke sur le lit.

– On en était où ?

– Si jamais tu me…

Mais Grimmjow était déjà au-dessus de lui, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres… Kisuke se perdit dans les yeux bleus si étincelants, oubliant ce qu'il allait dire un instant plus tôt. Les lèvres d'Urahara répondirent à celle de Grimmjow et d'un mouvement sec, le commerçant fit basculer son amant sous lui.

– Et si c'était moi qui abusais de ce corps délectable ?

– J'ai rien contre…

– Vraiment ?

Le cœur de Grimmjow battit un peu plus vite mais il soutint le regard faussement lubrique d'Urahara.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow se tenait nerveusement devant Kensei. L'inspecteur relu une dernière fois la déposition du jeune homme et finit par lui tendre les feuilles.

– Veuillez relire Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Si vous êtes d'accord avec ce que vous lisez, veuillez signer. S'il manque quelque chose, veuillez me le signaler ou s'il y a des erreurs…

Le regard impénétrable du policier traversa le jeune homme qui attrapa les feuilles d'un geste brusque. Grimmjow se sentait l'envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Ses yeux déchiffrèrent rapidement toute sa déposition. Le harcèlement d'Aïzen, le dernier entretien avec Nakao, comment il avait reçu la boîte des parents de Nakao le jour de l'enterrement. Il était d'accord avec tout… Grimmjow sortit son stylo et signa.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau dans lequel, il avait été enfermé avec l'inspecteur et croisa le regard de Kisuke et de sa mère. Chiaki avait tenu à être là…

- Maintenant… je voudrai rencontrer ce professeur !

- Maman…

- Non Grimmjow… je veux le rencontrer. Qui est-il pour oser s'en prendre à mon fils ?

- L'enquête est en cours maintenant… laisse faire la justice !

Chiaki serra les points mais finit par se résoudre à baisser pavillon. Le petit groupe quitta les lieux et Kisuke proposa un bon repas au restaurant. Chiaki voulu fuir encore une fois, voulant absolument laisser les amoureux ensemble.

- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée… viens avec nous ! Si Kisuke le propose c'est que ça lui fait plaisir… ou presque !

Le commerçant qui arborait un sourire jusque là, se tourna vers Grimmjow et voulu lui donner un coup d'éventail que le jeune homme esquiva avec aisance. Le jeune homme adressait un vrai sourire à son amant. Et Kisuke le trouva diablement séduisant. Un petit toussotement fit sursauter les deux hommes.

- Quand je vous disais que j'étais de trop !

- Mais…

- Ramenez-moi ! Et puis, cet après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ukitake-san !

- Avec Jyu-chan ? S'étonna Kisuke.

- Oui… En fait, son cabinet médical se trouve plus près de chez moi que le médecin que je vois habituellement… Je l'avais gardé jusqu'à présent parce ce que je ne connaissais que lui. Et puis, son cabinet se trouvait à côté de mon ancien lieu de travail. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rentrer avec Ukitake-san la dernière fois. Il est très serviable et aimable…

- C'est vrai qu'on peut toujours comptez sur lui pour séduire les veuves et les femmes divorcées…

Chiaki eut un petit sourire en coin et répliqua du tac au tac

- Jaloux ?

- Non… c'est…

- Alors taisez-vous et occupez-vous de mon fils… Enfin après m'avoir déposé devant chez moi. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

Chiaki s'était installé confortablement sur le siège avant de la voiture. Kisuke s'assura que tout le monde était arrimé et démarra le véhicule. Grimmjow nota les efforts de son amant pour ne pas incommoder sa mère. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Il avait beau se faire passer pour un pervers, Kisuke était tendre et aimant. Il avait beau vouloir se faire passer pour un homme dur et sans cœur, il était attentionné et bienveillant.

Kisuke avec Nakao… étaient les plus belles personnes, qu'il avait croisé sur sa route jusqu'à présent. Le regard du jeune homme s'obscurcit légèrement. Nakao… le visage du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire. C'était cette image du jeune homme que Grimmjow voulait garder. Maintenant, c'était une question de temps… avant qu'Aïzen paye pour son crime ! Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme cela.

Grimmjow croisa le regard de Kisuke dans le rétroviseur. Les yeux verts cachaient mal l'inquiétude que son amant éprouvait pour lui. Le jeune homme adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Puis, le regard de Grimmjow s'accrocha au paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Oui, Aïzen paierait… un frisson le parcouru en songeant qu'il aurait pu finir comme Nakao…

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow aurait presque poussé tous les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui pour arriver enfin devant le panneau d'affichage. Finalement, il put enfin vérifier la liste des noms et après avoir lu rapidement la ribambelle de nom affiché, il ne trouva pas le sien. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fiévreusement. S'était impossible, il avait travaillé trop dur pour ne pas l'avoir obtenu !

L'homme respira alors une nouvelle fois calmement et relu avec attention tous les noms et trouva le sien. Grimmjow leva son poing d'un geste vif en signe de victoire. Il avait réussit son examen… il était enfin diplômé. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait comme un fou pour réussir son examen. Ce vieux pervers de Kisuke allait pouvoir la mettre en veilleuse ce soir !

A l'évocation du souvenir de son amant, l'étudiant fronça les sourcils. Ce soir, lorsqu'il irait rejoindre Kisuke… ils regarderaient tous les deux la télé. Au cours du journal télévisé, ils connaîtraient enfin le jugement d'Aïzen Sosuke pour tous ses crimes. Grimmjow quitta son école et ses pas le dirigèrent vers la clinique d'Ukitake-san. Ce dernier deviendrait sûrement bientôt son beau-père. Bien que sa mère, ne veuille pas entendre parler mariage… Ukitake ne baissait pas les bras et redoublait d'attention envers Chiaki.

Grimmjow plaignait sincèrement le médecin qui s'était fourvoyer en voulant séduire sa mère. A cette idée, l'homme se mordilla la lèvre. Avait-il les nerfs assez solide pour vivre tous les jours de la semaine avec sa mère ? Après tout… s'était pas son problème. Lui de son côté, il devait faire face à un adversaire autrement plus dangereux. Kisuke Urahara !

Le jeune homme traversa rapidement le parc qui le conduirait devant la clinique d'Ukitake. L'air embaumait et les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Cela l'amena à penser à se foutu noble qu'avait été son professeur d'architecture. Ce crétin avait perdu sa femme et maintenant, il venait leur rendre visite presque toutes les semaines. Il voyait bien le regard de ce dernier qui s'attardait sur lui et Kisuke lorsqu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre un geste tendre. Et il regrettait qu'Ichigo ne soit pas là pour voir comment dépérissait Kuchiki… mais Byakuya comme Ichigo avait choisit leurs vies.

N'empêche, le jeune homme avait été très reconnaissant au noble d'avoir témoigner au cours du procès qui avait eut lieu contre Aïzen. Sa déposition avait permit d'enfoncer le clou contre Aïzen qui plaidait innocent. Son avocat… Tousen Kaname avait presque fait croire que les vidéos avaient été des montages, que Grimmjow en tant qu'ancien délinquant et ancien amant de la victime avait falsifié les preuves…

Toutefois, l'appuis de la famille Kurosaki avait permis de contrebalancer le poids de la famille Hinamori. Et lorsque Kuchiki Byakuya autre membre éminent de la noblesse était venu confirmer les dire de Grimmjow… Et ensuite, une à une toutes les victimes présentes sur les vidéos étaient passées à la barre pour raconter leur calvaire avec beaucoup de dignité. Un silence de mort avait accompagné ses jours sombres du procès.

L'opinion publique avait été émue par ce qui resterait le procès du siècle. Aïzen avait peu de chance de s'en tirer. Il était sur qu'il serait condamné à la peine de mort. Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait à la prononciation de la sentence. Joie ? Peine ? Regret ? Colère ? Amertume ? Non… il ne savait plus lui-même.

L'homme poussa pensif la porte battante et salua la secrétaire.

- Urahara-san est dans son bureau…

- Kisuke est ici ?

- Haï…

Grimmjow frappa brièvement à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il trouva Kisuke et Ukitake dans une discussion animée.

- Je dérange ?

- Non… entre !

La mine sombre de Kisuke fit frémir Grimmjow. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ? Grimmjow observa Ukitake qui paraissait aussi sombre que son ami d'enfance. Kisuke déclara abruptement

– La sentence pour Aïzen a été prononcé, il y a cinq minutes…

– Le jury a déjà délibéré ?

– Apparemment, le vote a été unanime… ce qui explique la rapidité du jugement. Répondit calmement Ukitake.

Grimmjow avait le cœur qui battait plus vite soudainement.

– Il a été condamné à mort et son exécution est prévue pour le mois prochain.

Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, la joie vint le submerger. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un… mais là… c'était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Grimmjow se souvint du regard d'Aïzen posé sur lui… sur tant d'autre, sur… Nakao !

– Cette nouvelle à l'air de te faire plaisir ? Remarqua Ukitake.

– Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de qui que se soit… mais ce salaud à fait souffrir tant de monde… jusqu'à pendre Nakao !

– Grimmjow… Tu pourrais pardon…

– Pardonné ? Repris Grimmjow froidement. Est-ce qu'Aïzen a eut la moindre pitié pour ses victimes ? A t'il eu une minute d'hésitation lorsqu'il a pendu le corps de Nakao sur son arbre ? Pas une seconde ! Moi, je n'éprouve que de la haine pour lui… J'avais pensé que j'aurai eut de la pitié en pensant à lui tout à l'heure mais je me rend compte que c'est une des meilleurs choses qui soit arriver depuis longtemps. Son procès n'a que trop traîné… Si nous n'avions pas agit… combien d'autres étudiants se serait fait prendre au piège ? Combien ? Et combien de mort camouflé en suicide ?

Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Kisuke demanda à Grimmjow

– Je suis heureux que nous soyons d'accord Grimmjow…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Grimmjow tendis une main vers son amant qui glissa sa main dans la sienne un bref instant fermement.

– Je vois… Murmura Ukitake. Pour moi la prison à perpétuité…

– Je crois que ce jugement va permettre à beaucoup de personnes de cicatriser leurs plaies… il est toujours facile de penser au « pauvre » tortionnaire qui va recevoir son châtiment… mais qui pense aux victimes derrières qui ne reverrons jamais leurs proches, où celles qui ont leurs vies brisées par ce pervers…

Kisuke toussota et demanda brutalement d'un ton léger

– Dit-moi Grimmjow… ne devais-tu pas aller à l'école de

– Si ! J'y suis allé…

– Et ?

– Tu vas me supporter même ici…

– Oh ?

Ukitake se redressa de son siège et tendit une main chaleureuse à Grimmjow.

– Félicitation Grimmjow… Donc maintenant, notre respectable clinique peut se targuer d'avoir un nouvel infirmier ?

– Ouaih !

L'homme qui avait maintenant vingt-neuf ans se grattait la tête un peu gêné devant le regard admiratif d'Ukitake et la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans le regard de son amant. Ce dernier se releva du bureau sur lequel il avait posé son postérieur quelques minutes avant. Il redressa son éternel bob d'une pichenette et déclara d'une voix guillerette

– Ça se fête !

– En plus de pervers, tu deviens alcoolique Kisuke ? Demanda mi-figue mi-raisin Grimmjow.

– Hum… commencerais-tu donc à remarquer certaines choses que j'essayais désespérément de te cacher _mon chéri_ ?

– A croire que la magie à cesser de fonctionner _chéri_… Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à notre avenir…

Un sourire carnassier s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Ukitake se sentant de trop soudainement comme souvent lorsque les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la même pièce, décida de quitter le bureau de Kisuke dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Le commerçant se trouvait déjà devant son amant et ses mains caressaient sensuellement le tissu de la chemise entrouverte. Un sourire un peu malveillant s'était formé sur ses traits.

– Ainsi donc, tu envisagerais de me remplacer ?

– C'est toi qui le dit…

– Bien sur… bien sur… n'essaye même pas pensé un jour pouvoir quitter mes bras Grimmjow.

Le médecin poussait imperceptiblement son jeune amant contre le mur de son bureau. Les mains de Kisuke étaient déjà sous les vêtements, Grimmjow essayant de repousser les attaques du blond qui avait décidé de ne pas lâcher prise.

– Tu ne peux pas te refuser à moi… Grimmjow…

– Kisuke… c'est pas le lieux…

– Tu veux me quitter…

Grimmjow arrêta de repousser son amant et se saisit brutalement de lui et le plaqua contre son corps et l'embrassa passionnément. Kisuke ferma les yeux sous l'ardeur de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il haletait contre lui, tremblait… jamais Grimmjow ne devait le quitter et comme si ce dernier avait compris, il souffla dans le creux de sa nuque

– Ne me confond plus jamais avec Ichinose… Kisuke !

– …

Grimmjow se redressa et fit tomber le bob qui l'empêchait de voir le regard de son compagnon.

– Jamais Kisuke !

– Si nous rentrions chez nous ?

Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme

– Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais lorsque tu prononçais cette phrase ?

– Autant de fois qu'il le faudra… je te la dirai Grimmjow…

°°0°0°°

**Voilà... histoire terminée ! **

à bientôt pour la séquelle qui se nomera "In your Arms"

**Synopsis :** Les années passent et Isshin se sent de plus en plus seul... jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Kaïen. Ce dernier lui avoue ouvertement son homosexualité. Isshin est vacciné avec son frère et son fils à présent... d'autant que eux sont heureux et pas lui ! Au cours d'une soirée organisée par Kaïen, Isshin rencontre Amagaï Shunsuke qui est un des médecin travaillant dans son hôpital mais avec qui il a très peu de contact. Les deux hommes s'entendent bien mais... Kaïen ne l'entend pas de cette oreille !

Qu'elle sera la réaction d'Ichigo, Urahara, Byakuya et Grimmjow lorsqu'ils apprendront que le redoutable Isshin est tombé amoureux...

d'un homme ?


End file.
